The Missing Colors
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: Team Go got its powers from a rainbow colored comet, but they only have four colors so, where are the three remaining ones? CROSSOVER.
1. A Colorful Impact

Hello, everyone, and welcome to my first Kim Possible's story; and say hello to my assistant, sidekick extraordinaire… Ron Stoppable! (Booyah! Thanks for the badical introduction, dude.) What can I say? After working with so many assistants, is good to have a professional on that job. (Thanks, and don't worry, you'll not regret that choice.) I know, Ronster; can you say the disclaimer, please?

(Of course, A-Man; here it comes. DISCLAIMER; Ramiro here doesn't own any character portrayed on the coming story; KP, yours truly, and all related characters are property of Disney, and the ones from other series, doing a crossover here, belong to Nickelodeon… and all of us belong to our audience! We live thanks to all of you guys and girls out there!)

Thanks, Ron. As he already said, we'll have some guest stars from Nickelodeon in this story. A good part of the fic will revolve around them and Team Go, but, of course, Team Possible will appear as well. (Oh, yeah! The Ron-Man is on the house!) You said it, Ron; and now, you know what else to say.

(That's right… Booyah!) The other phrase, Ron, remember? (Ups, sorry! Okay… on with the show!)

**The Missing Colors.**

**A **_**Kim Possible**_**'s fan-fiction from Acosta Pérez José Ramiro**

**- A Colorful Impact.**

_**Ten years ago.**_

**- ****Go City.**

"Harry, what's your stupid doll doing in my stuff's box?" A thin 14 years old boy, with dark hair and pale skin, groaned at his older brother while holding a toy on his hand.

"That's not a doll, Mike; is an action figure, and not any action figure… is a limited edition Fearless Ferret!" The 15 years old teen, brown-haired, slightly chubby and just a little taller than his brother, snatched the toy; as he said, it was modeled after a one-time-famous superhero that looked a lot like Batman minus the cape and its cowl resembling a weasel-like head.

"Is a doll, Harry; why can't you accept that I'm right when you're obviously wrong? Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean I'm not important! In fact, I'm far smarter than you!"

"Can you two bozos stop that? How many times I've told you to not argue in front of the twins?"

The two boys stopped quarreling and turned at their 13 years old sister, a raven-haired teen, just a little shorter than Mike, with two little four years old boys chuckling behind her.

"Oh, come on, Ashley, we're just having a little difference of opinions here." Harry replied with a friendly smile.

"Not me; I was arguing." Mike frowned. "And why I always have to obey you, Ashley? I don't like Harry bossing me, but at least can understand it, but you're my baby sister."

"And I'm the one with a black belt in karate who can take down the two of you in a few seconds." Ashley soft glared at Mike, who immediately gulped and changed his frown to a nervous grin.

"Ashley scared you! Ashley scared you!" The twins chanted at their brother, who slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"Willy, Wendell, just shut up, can you?" Mike sighed before turning at his sister and oldest brother. "And that's other thing I don't like, I mean, having two kids their age at a tree house? I mean, come on, this is supposed to be our little sanctuary…"

"Yes; our Fortress of Solitude; our Bat Cave; our Hall of Justice; our Baxter Building; our Darkwing Tower…"

"Harry, cut it, can you?" Ashley cut one of Harry's patented semi-heroic ramblings.

"Thanks, sis; now, as I was saying… this is our sanctuary to have some peace and quiet, and spend some quality time, more or less, and playing baby-sitter isn't exactly fitting with that idea." Mike folded his arms and got a serious look, earning a raspberry from both twins.

"I know what you mean, Mike, but this tree house belongs to all of us, including the twins. Besides, if not bringing them here, then one of us," Harry pointed at himself, and then at Ashley and Mike, "would need to stay at home taking care of them."

Mike groaned yet said nothing; his brother had a very good point. Certainly, the tree house wasn't far from home; it was at the backyard, and the tree it was built on wasn't that tall either (luckily it had a very thick and strong log), but despite the frequent arguments, the siblings didn't really feel okay if one of them was missing from the picture, especially since their parents' demise almost two years ago in a car accident. The siblings were now living with an uncle, or, more precisely, he was living with them; the guy moved from his apartment to their house after his brother's death, and, being their closest relative, got their custody. The man wasn't exactly a family guy, and spent most of the time either working or hanging around with his friends, so the siblings barely saw him, and many times he arrived home in a bad mood, so they preferred to spend time, take care of the twins, and do their homework at the tree house.

Unknown to the family, several hundred miles up in the sky, a multicolored small sized comet entered the atmosphere. The friction did its normal job at de-accelerating and heating the rock, cracking into smaller pieces that turned into dust when separating from the main stone, but this time, the comet broke into two very large pieces that didn't totally disintegrate, and air currents, entrance angle, and gravity made them to get different trajectories, getting apart from each other when still at a good height.

Ashley gave William and Wendell a cookie each, and then yawned when checking her homework a last time.

"Okay, guys, is getting late. Better return home and have dinner before uncle dearest arrive."

"Good idea; I can make a few hero sandwiches." Harry smiled as picking up his books.

"But this time remember I don't like that much mustard. Last time you gave me indigestion."

"Mike, can you please stop whining for just one freaking minute?"

"Is that time of the month again," Mike rolled his eyes at her sister's comment before getting the very familiar feeling of Ashley's hand grabbing him by the collar, and hearing the also familiar Harry's effort to stop the girl before delivering her tough form of justice.

"Ashley, cool down! He already has his permanent teeth; this time he'll not grow new ones!"

"We have a good dentist!"

Willy and Wendell laughed at the scene, but the last one, who was the closest to the tree house's window, got distracted by a sudden glow coming from the outside. The little kid poked his twin to get his attention, and then they both walked to the window for a better look, smiling widely at the glowing rock approaching.

"Shiny!" The twins chorused, getting their siblings' attention, who immediately noticed the bright light, and reacted the opposite way.

"Kids, get away from the window!" Harry dashed to get his brothers while Ashley released the stunned Mike to help her oldest sibling.

They couldn't leave the house on time.

**KRAKABOOOM!**

**A day later.**

**- Everwood City, somewhere in**** California.**

For any adult watching them, the two kids running at the park and hiding behind the slide were just playing, and the noises they made were nothing more than that, insignificant childish sounds, but, for them and any other baby or kid on a close age, they had as much meaning as a grown up's talk, and they weren't exactly playing.

"You think we lost them, Tommy?" The taller kid, a two and a half years old boy with red messy hair, buck teeth, and purple glasses asked his companion, a bald one five months year old baby with a blue shirt and diapers.

"Don't know, Chuckie… but we better go find our mommies so they can protect us." Tommy Pickles said as looking around. He and his friend liked (mostly Tommy, actually) to go on adventures of their own whenever their parents weren't looking, some times just the two of them, and many others with the company of a close group of friends, and they usually enjoyed it, even if Chuckie usually got nervous or scared; however, this time they knew the adventure wasn't going nicely. They just wanted to play at some big kids' games, but the boy using them wasn't the sharing type, and when noticing the babies had candies, tried to steal them, starting a wild chase all over the park's playground.

"He's going to find us, Tommy, I know!" Chuckie gulped; despite being the oldest of the duo, he was also the one who always got scared the first. Of course, having him around was good when needing someone to look for everyone's safety, but oddly enough, on dangerous situations, it was usually Tommy the one protecting him.

"What are you dumb babies doing?"

Tommy and Chuckie turned to see a familiar three years old blond girl with pigtails and wearing a purple dress; it was Angelica, Tommy's cousin and terror of every baby around her. The girl practically lived to take advantage, fool, scare, prank, and boss around her cousin and his friends, especially Chuckie; of course, at times like this, the kids looked at her as the lesser evil.

"A big kid is chasing us, Angelica. He wants our candy." Tommy explained.

"So, you have candy, uh?" Angelica rubbed her chin and got a mischievous smile. "Well, of course I'll protect you from that kid, dear cousin, but you know, I'll need something to recover energy after doing it."

"You want our candy, right?" Chuckie sighed in resignation.

"Smart kid, aren't you, Finster?" Angelica, as usual, called Chuckie by his surname, "See it this way; better give the candy to me, pretty and sweet Angie, and not being hurt, than losing the candy to a boy you don't even know and him doing something very nasty to you two."

"Okay." Tommy and Chuckie nodded. Angelica motioned them to hide at some nearby bushes, and then called the kid looking for them, Chuckie and Tommy hearing everything from their hiding place.

"Hey, are you looking for a short bald dumb baby and a silly looking red haired one?"

"Yes; had you seen them?" The tall, tanned-skin five years old kid turned at Angelica with his best angry look.

"Yes, and I know where they are." Angelica's comment made her cousin and the geeky baby to gasp in fear. "But you have to give me something so I can tell you."

"Angelica is going to let that _meanie_ hurt us!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I don't think so, Tommy." Chuckie told his friend, even if he wasn't that sure himself.

"Fine; here, I have a chocolate." The kid handled Angelica a little chocolate he took out from his pocket. "Now, where are them?"

"I saw them running to the pond." Angelica pointed at the contrary direction the babies were hiding. The elder kid nodded, and ran to the pond, as Tommy and Chuckie sighed in relief.

"I really thought she was doing it." Tommy said.

"You know how Angelica thinks; when she says one thing, is almost sure she's doing another." Chuckie replied matter-of-factly. He then turned to see the game several feet behind them, the monkey bars, noticing it was badly dented. "Do you know what happened to that game?"

"Don't know. Mommy said maybe some… uh… band-Al broke it yesterday."

"And that Al and his band are some kind of monster?" Chuckie paled, now forgetting about the bully kid entirely.

"I hope not; maybe they're just some kids who didn't like the bars." Tommy shrugged, and then his little foot hit a rock in front of him. "Whoa! Look at this _stoney_!"

"It has many colors… like those rocks our mommies wear on their ears!" Chuckie said as noticing the rock as well; it was about the size of an orange but slightly flat, colored in yellow, orange, and indigo tones.

"Now, babies, time for my candy!" Angelica joined the kids, noticing the rock immediately. "Hey, what's that?"

"It's a _stoney_ Tommy just found." Chuckie told her. The girl leaned to see it better, and got a greedy expression.

"Well, forget about the candy, babies! Now, I want this!" Angelica tried to pick up the rock, but it was surprisingly heavy. "Whoa! This thing is stuck on the ground or what?"

Angelica made another attempt to pick up the stone, but was still useless.

"Don't just stand there watching like dumb babies! Help me!" The blonde snapped at the carrot top and the bald boy, who simply shrugged and obeyed. Now, the three kids were trying to lift the rock.

"Is too heavy…"

"I don't think… this is… such a good idea!"

"Stop whining, you two! I think it's moving!"

As Angelica said, they were slowly but surely moving the rock, but none noticed it was now glowing, and a moment later it flashed, surprising the kids and making them to fall on their butts. The children got blinded by the flash, but recovered their sight just in time to see the rock turning into dust.

"Great! You fools broke it!" Angelica snapped at the babies.

"I think it was already broken, Angelica." Tommy pointed.

"Maybe that was a good thing; I mean, maybe it was Al's, and he and his band might return to look for it."

"Whatever. Well, since I lost my shiny stone, give me the candy, you two." Angelica demanded. The babies nodded and took out the candy, Chuckie from his pants' pocket and Tommy from his diaper, and handled them to the girl.

"Mmm… yummy," Angelica smiled as placing the candies inside her dress' pockets, and then grabbed both kids passing an arm around each other's shoulders. "Okay, dumb babies, time to return with your mommies."

"You'll always call us dumb babies, Angelica?"

"Of course not, Finster; when you get _growed-_up, I'll just call you dumb."

The trio left the place, not noticing the dust's faint and slowly disappearing glow.


	2. Follow That Bird

**- Follow That Bird.**

_**Present Day.**_

**- Everwood City.**

A Japanese 11 years old girl woke up and punched her alarm clock, reading 6 A. M. She normally woke up a little later, but had some homework left from previous day, so needed to do it before going to school. The girl went to the bathroom to wash her face, and then, still on her oriental style pajamas, walked downstairs, arching an eyebrow when finding someone already awake and working at the living room.

"Chuckie?"

"Good morning, Kimi. What are you doing up so early?" The 12 years old geek smiled at his stepsister. Despite the obvious changes he experimented through his growing years, the boy still conserved his most notable early childhood's features; freckles, nasal voice, little green eyes (perpetually covered by purple nerdy glasses), and messy reddish orange hair. The only main difference was his teeth; he had been using braces for almost two years now.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Kimi looked at all the books and notepads her brother was using. "You also had homework left?"

"Not really. I woke up at 3, and, no matter what, I couldn't go back to sleep, so decided to advance some work; think I've made all my homework for the next month."

"Don't exaggerate; I mean, doing all that in just three hours?"

Chuckie chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Actually… I did it in a couple of weeks." Kimi gave him a puzzled look. "This isn't the first time I have troubles for sleeping; I've been waking up extra early for almost a month now. At first I killed time playing cards or reading comics at my room, but then decided to start doing school work. By the way, I found your homework's notes on the living room's table; finished it for you."

Kimi grabbed her notebook and wide opened her eyes; her brother didn't just finish her homework but also rechecked her previous work to correct grammar and redaction.

"Whoa! Thanks, bro, but… why you didn't tell anyone about your insomnia problem?"

"Well, you know that, when I get very stressed or scared hardly sleep, so I thought it was just that, but the funny thing is that I had been fine lately, and even if sleeping less than usual I don't feel more tired than normal. Maybe is just a consequence of working at a café." Chuckie shrugged, referring to his dad's business, a cyber café he and Kimi helped with on a regular basis.

"But you don't drink coffee."

"No, but smell it all day. Maybe it works like second-hand smoking."

Kimi rolled her eyes yet said nothing. After all, knowing Chuckie's long list of allergies and medical problems over the years that theory wasn't as crazy as it sounded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That same morning.

_**-**_**Go City.**

"Stop right there, you stinky villain!"

Hego stood heroically at the middle of the street, with Mego and the Wegos alongside him (all heroes using masks and tights that had a different color, all of them combined with black), opposing to the man leaving the bank carrying a dirty sack. He was using a black and purple robe over his dark tights, and used a large Yosemite Sam-like hat on the same colors; the whole outfit was extremely dirty, fitting with the man wearing it; he was so covered in dirt he seemed to be darkly tanned, and his long messy blond hair and moustache had lots of bugs, mud, and similar stuff all over it.

"Ha! Look who's here; Mister Ego and his cartoonish assistants!"

"Hey, we're not his assistants!" Mego groaned. "And you know it, Eco Loco!"

"Well, maybe all that dirt is going to his brain." One Wego said as covering his nose.

"Yeah; when was the last time you bathed?" The other Wego asked.

"I only bath when the police send me jail; and not by choice, trust me!" Eco Loco frowned. "And now, if you know what's better for you, return to your, ugh, clean house and wash your tights while I escape with my dirty money."

"We'll not… okay, the part of washing our tights, yes, we'll do it later; however, first we must take out the garbage!" Hego pointed as both Mego and the villain slapped their foreheads in annoyance.

"You have to say that every time we fight Sir Stinko here?" Mego complained.

"We'll discuss that later; go, Team Go!" Hego commanded, and the twins obeyed, using their multiplying power (that made them glow red) to clone themselves several times, surrounding the criminal. Mego, using his violet glow, shrank to pass through one of the clones' legs, recovering his regular size behind his enemy. The twins then moved aside so Hego could have a place at the surrounding circle.

"Well done, Team Go; now, catch him." Hego pointed, but neither Mego nor any Wego moved from his place.

"Are you serious? I'm not touching this guy!" A Wego turned his face in disgust, the others and Mego doing the same a moment later.

"Neither I; I mean, maybe I'll catch a germ just by standing behind him! You always say you're the leader, Hego, so you get him!"

"Well…" Hego gulped, and then coughed as getting back his authoritarian tone, "As the leader, I order you, Mego, to catch him!"

"No, you catch him!"

"Come on, you're using gloves; just catch the man!"

"No, you do!"

"Ehem! Excuse, remember about me, the super villain?" Eco Loco pointed at himself, more than slightly annoyed.

"You're not exactly 'super', man." A Wego said.

"Yes, you lack spectacular gadgets or skills… unless counting that smell; it can knock out a skunk!" Another Wego joked, making the others to chuckle; even Hego and Wego got a little laugh.

"Why, thank you, kid," Eco Loco smirked, "but I got something every super villain needs."

"What, an evil laugh? You already have one, and isn't that good." Hego folded his arms and got a smug face.

"My evil laugh is good, but I was talking about another thing." Eco Loco grinned evilly, "A henchman."

"A hench… MMMGH!" Hego's talk got cut by a large chunk of green slime sticking to his face, his brothers turning to see the attacker emerging from the bank.

"Actually, he's more like a hench-fish!" Eco Loco laughed as well as the humanoid green merman-like creature holding two more money bags.

"YIKES! What is that thing?" Mego gulped.

"Let me introduce myself; I'm Gill, and, like Stinky here said, I'm his new assistant. Had my doubts about his plans, but must admit I'm really earning my paycheck here." Gill chuckled as getting a fight stance, more green slime slowly forming on his clawed finned claws.

"Okay, since our fearless leader isn't helping us, I'm taking command of this team!" Mego got a heroic posture, and pointed at Gill. "Alright, Wegos, let's fry that fish!"

"And you complain about Hego's speeches?" A Wego rolled his eyes but all of them obeyed and charged against Gill; even with his super strength, Hego was having problems to remove the slime from his face, and arguing Mego wasn't a good idea at the moment.

Gill shot several sludge balls at his attackers from his arms and mouth, trapping most of them, but five Wegos handled to jump over him. However, Gill was both far stronger than an average man, and his scaly skin very slippery, so removed the clones from him with ease, and then, before could multiply again, trapped them in his slime.

Mego, realizing his brothers were in trouble, shrank in an attempt to pass Gill's defense and surprise from behind, one of his most used attack maneuvers, but got covered in a thick dark cloud. He recovered his regular size, coughing and his eyes covered in tears due irritation, but still handled to see Eco Loco holding a large can of spray.

"Forgot about me and my Smog Spray, Violet Kid?" The villain laughed evilly, and then moved aside so Gill could attack the hero, throwing one of the Wegos against him, knocking out Mego.

"Argh! I'll need some mouth wash later!" Hego exclaimed as finally getting rid of the slime on his face, and then gasped when realizing his brothers were either trapped or unconscious.

"Alright; is back to the junkyard to you two, Dirty Devils of Doom!" Hego glared at the duo.

"You know, that one wasn't half bad." Gill said to his employer.

"What can I say? The guy has moments." Eco Loco shrugged. "Now, Gill, give that Soap Lover a lesson!"

Hego and Gill charged against each other. The hero attempted to punch his enemy several times, but Gill was far faster plus pretty agile; when Hego finally managed to get him in a bear hug, Gill's skin saved him again, allowing him to slip away from the grip, and then attack Hego with another charge of slime, this time covering his chest and arms. This time, however, Hego was ready, and crossed his arms before getting covered; then, he tensed his muscles and extended his arms, using all his blue glow's power, breaking apart the sludge layer. Gill tried to attack again, but Hego was faster this time and practically rammed the fishy villain, sending him the other side of the street.

"Ha! Get ready to prove the awful taste of defeat, villain!" Hego repeated his ramming maneuver, ignoring Eco Loco taking out a weird looking gun.

"Good thing I improved my Slipping Pistol." The criminal smirked as shooting several charges at Hego's feet; the pistol was modified to shoot grease balls and banana peels, all covered with motor oil. Because of his super strong legs, Hego could reach a very high speed on a short distance, so couldn't stop from slipping and changing his collision curse, smashing against a building instead of hitting Gill. This caused a large section of the wall to fall over Hego, covering him in bricks and debris.

"Time to go, Gill!" Eco Loco cackled as taking out a remote and pressing a button; a moment latter, a large trash can with some sort of dirty umbrella on top and several pipes at the sides (all of them throwing a lot of smoke, of course), appeared from the sky. Gill shook his head to recover from last attack, and then grabbed the two money bags he left at the bank's door; Eco Loco waited until his own bag and the other sacks were dropped at the can, and then jumped inside. The can wasn't large enough for Gill fitting on it as well, but by covering his hands and feet on slime, he could hang from it without problems.

"So long, bunch of losers! Even a coward sidekick was a better challenge than you, fools!" Gill laughed at Team Go as placing a hand on his forehead and making the 'L' signal, while his boss pushed a few buttons and grabbed a little steering wheel inside the can to make it fly away while dropping several smog bombs to cover the escape.

Once the smog dissipated, and Hego emerged from under the debris, he helped his brothers, using his strength to remove the slime from them. The Wegos returned to being just two, and helped Mego stand up.

"Okay… that wasn't our best moment." Hego rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN!" Mego snapped at his brother. "That's why you wanted to reform the team? So a loser villain like Eco Loco could kick our butts?"

"Well, Mego, to be honest…"

"Eco Loco. Kicked. Our. Butts." Mego repeated through clenched teeth. "Next to him, a regular shop lifter seems as dangerous as Dementor, and we lost! He's the villain whose worst successful crime was painting graffiti at the city hall's wall!"

"Come on, Mego, he wasn't exactly helpless." A Wego said.

"Yeah; that fish guy is pretty tough." The other twin nodded.

"Certainly, he's a dangerous opponent. We must look for information on this new enemy; from the way he talked and fought, seems he already has experience as a criminal." Hego rubbed his chin. "We'll use all and every available resort to find out all the information about the Fiendish Fishy Foe!"

"Or we can just call Kim Possible's friend, Wade, and ask him to do the research for us." A Wego shrugged.

"Well… yes, if you want to do it the easy way." Hego rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay, let's go, Team Go."

Hego and the twins started walking away, with Mego following them a moment later while mumbling something very offensive under his breath, none of them realizing a familiar caped figure was on top of a nearby building aiming at them with a little device.

"What a waste of super powers! Without their sister, this team is as junky as Eco Loco's bed." The villain chuckled, and then re-checked the device's lectures. "Oh, well, not everything is lost; now I have registered their glow's wave length, all the powers will go to someone who deserves them better… Me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, at Middleton High, now with 50 percent more Math (according to the school's sign), a certain blonde was groaning in annoyance as well as his naked pet when getting some news from their techno-guru friend, contacting them through the computer placed at the boy's girlfriend's locker.

"Oh, come on! Gill escaped again and has his powers back? The super villains have a get out of jail card, or what?"

"Not fair!" Rufus groaned, agreeing with his human's complain.

"Are you sure it was Gill, Wade?" Kim asked her friend, more than slightly worried; Gill, just like Monkey Fist, was more a Ron's enemy than hers, and she knew how far the fish boy would go to get revenge on her boyfriend.

"The bank's security cameras got him, and Team Go's description fits. Besides, he introduced himself." Wade nodded; half of the computer was divided, with Wade and his room on one side and Hego's face at the other.

"Wade told us you two have experience dealing with this villain."

"Yes; he's someone Ron met at summer camp many years ago." Kim said.

"Ugh! That evil place!" Ron shook his head. "I still have nightmares of that summer!"

"Anyway, Ron here is the one who usually fights him; to be honest, most of the time I'm on ringside whenever Gill appears because he usually traps me on that sticky slime so can't help Ron, but he always bests Gill at the end." Kim gave Ron a proud look that changed Ron's expression to a more relaxed one.

"Great! We got defeated by a fool who gets his fins kicked by a cheerleader's sidekick and his pink hamster!" Mego's voice got heard, making Hego to slap his own forehead and Wade to roll his eyes.

"Mego, they can hear you." Hego said to his brother as noticing Ron and Rufus's frown and Kim's glare.

"You had to say my name?" Mego complained, making Hego to sigh in resignation.

"Anyway, who's this Eco Crazy?" Kim relaxed her glare a little bit so Hego could explain.

"One of our villains, Miss Possible; he has the whole dirt and pollution theme stuff."

"All the other good ones were already taken?" Kim arched an eyebrow.

"Anyway, we usually can handle him with ease; sometimes even played who could take the man down the first. To be honest, the hardest thing about facing him is throwing the first blow because, well, nobody wants touching the man; his prison cell has no roaches because they leave when he arrives! This is the first time he defeats us, but of course, this is also the first time he uses a super powered henchman; normally he acts on his own or with one or two regular thugs he can hire… and they're usually just guys who sleep at the junkyard and do dirty job for a sandwich."

"With or without mayo?" Ron asked, but everybody ignored the question.

"We'll help your team at anything we can, Hego." Kim pointed. "Wade, can you…"

"…check the satellites monitoring Go City and see if there's any clue about these two's whereabouts?"

"Please and thank you."

"I'm on it." Wade started typing, and got a curious look. "Okay… uh, oh."

"What's the sitch?"

"I just got a police report. It seems another villain escaped jail a few nights ago, but the cops wanted to keep it secret until now."

"They have cards, KP, I tell you." Ron groaned.

"And it seems this guy was at Go City until recently; I don't have clues about Eco Loco right now because his smog covered all the satellite's shots, but I have one of a crazy looking aircraft leaving the city just ten minutes after Team Go's fight."

"What do you mean with crazy looking?" Hego asked.

"Its silhouette looks like a duck's."

Teams Possible and Go got silent for a few moments.

"The Sloth's tank is full, Ron?"

"Just like mine after Naco Night, KP!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know the reason of your insomnia, Chuckie."

"Dil, please, don't start with another alien abduction theory." Tommy said to his little brother as they, alongside Chuckie, Kimi, and other two close friends, Phil and Lil, the DeVille twins, walked out from their school.

Tommy's baby baldness was now replaced by short spiky purple-toned hair; the color wasn't exactly a surprise since it was a more or less common feature from his dad's side of the family. Also, Tommy's love for adventure and leadership skill were unchanged from his baby days, except he now was little more cautious, something he had to do to compensate his brother's hyperactivity and wacky ideas, evident to any casual observant thanks to a trademark Sherpa hat with toy teeth hanging from it.

"But it has sense, Tommy! How else can you explain Chuckie wasn't breathing hard after P.E. as he usually does, especially if he barely slept last night?"

"He has a point there, Tommy." Lil, who had medium length brown hair, with a pink dyed strain at the front, turned from Tommy to Chuckie, "As long as I know, that kind of health problems don't disappear overnight."

"I know. At first I was kind of glad for this, but now it's scaring me." Chuckie confessed.

"Well, if you have problems to sleep, why don't you run a few laps around your house or do some exercise at your room? That always leaves me exhausted." Phil, who also had brown hair like his sister but long at the top and kind of shaved at the sides, suggested his friend.

"I thought about it, but working out at my room might wake up Kimi or my parents, and running around the house at 3 A. M. when it's still dark… no, thanks!"

"You're still afraid of darkness, Finster?"

The six pre-teens turned to see Angelica, alongside her best friend Susie, a very nice and talented Afro-American girl, and Harold, her red-haired goofy sidekick, approaching them.

"Don't start, Angelica. This can be serious." Susie, who was also very close to Kimi and the others, and therefore knowing about Chuckie's problem from his sister, frowned slightly at the blonde before turning at the geek. "Why don't you ask my mom to give you a check up? Maybe she can prescript you a sleeping pill or something."

"Or, if you still have problems to sleep, try recording the Math class and then hear the tape at night. My teacher always makes me sleep, and I have the grades to prove it." Harold shrugged.

"Already tried that, Harold; aced my last exam but got no sleep." Chuckie confessed.

"Well… if this insomnia thing is actually a good thing, maybe you can do some extra homework to keep yourself busy." Angelica got her trademark mischievous smile.

"Yours, right?" Lil arched an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Hey, if Finster finally has a useful talent, why not helping him developing it? Besides, better doing homework than watching infomercials," Angelica chuckled.

"Or, you can help me with my alien-looking research; only God knows all I miss when sleeping. Just point a telescope at the sky when waking up, and then call me if spotting an UFO… or a two-headed bat." Dil proposed.

"Come on, guys, let him breathe." Tommy silenced both his brother and cousin. "Look, Chuckie, if you're actually feeling fine, let's skip this as something weird yet harmless, like Dil's ability to talk to fish, and don't do a thing unless starting feeling bad; or, if you feel safer, ask Dr Carmichael to perform some tests on you."

"Sounds like a plan." Chuckie smiled.

"And, on the meantime," Angelica handled Chuckie her Biology book, "I need a report; pages 130 to 145."

"Will you ever stop bossing me?" Chuckie frowned yet grabbed the book.

"Will you ever stop being… well, yourself?" Angelica retorted.

"Nice reply; who wrote it for you, Shakespeare or your cat?"

"You're hopeless!" The geek and the blond said at the same time, their friends looking at them in silence, some of them covering their mouths to hold laughter.

"And you forgot your camera." Phil jokingly whispered at Tommy.

"No, I didn't. I've been having troubles with the battery so left it at home." Tommy whispered back as the argument continued until Chuckie sighed and placed Angelica's book inside his backpack.

This kind of quarrels were common between them, especially since the geek started fighting back once in a while; at the end, Angelica always convinced him (it was hard arguing with the school's Debating championess) but, oddly enough, when Chuckie was the one needing her help, she usually accepted as well… on her terms, of course.

"Just don't get used, okay? If this insomnia thing disappears just like it came, I'm not losing resting time to do your stuff." Chuckie pointed, and then paused as giving Angelica a fast look. "Hey, are you using a new shampoo? You hair looks brighter than usual."

"Too late, Finster; flattery only helps before closing a deal, not after doing it… but thanks anyway." Angelica moved a hair strain from her face as getting a discreet smile.

"Fine, if the soap opera finished, let's go." Phil complained. "You guys know I hate being here for more time than needed."

"You hate being here. Period," Lil joked, causing her and Kimi to chuckle a little bit as the group started walking away. Normally Angelica tried to avoid being seen in presence of the 'tweens', as she called them, but it was getting late and most of the alumni, including the popular crew she always tried to fit in, were already gone, so her reputation wasn't risked by the possible popular guy spotting the girl by accident.

Unknown to the group, three large hawk-resembling flying creatures flew over them. The animals, that were actually robots, had big bright sensitive eyes, and were currently looking at the gang, as they had been doing with all the students leaving the school. This time, however, they stopped hovering and dived, their sensors finally finding what their master wanted.

Back at ground level, Dil noticed the three growing shadows right over him and his friends, and looked up.

"Hey, guys, look! Up, in the sky!"

"Superman?" Harold grinned as doing as Dil.

"No, birds… very large ones," Dil said. "Maybe they're condors!"

"Hope they hadn't eaten a heavy meal!" Kimi said as covering her hair.

"And I think they want eating us! Run!" Susie yelled as noticing the birds diving against them. The creatures were now close enough for everyone noticing their mechanical and frightening features.

"Tommy, your dad is doing flying toys again?" Lil, running next to Tommy and Dil, asked him.

"No, and besides, these ones are actually working!" Tommy replied as trying to avoid one of the birds heading against him and Lil. "Duck!"

"No, they're more like hawks, Tom…" Dil was cut by his brother pushing him and Lil away from the bird, but the purple haired boy wasn't that lucky; the creature caught him with its talons, and then soared up in the skies with its captured prey.

"Tommy!" Lil's yell got the attention of the others that had started dispersing when the birds got closer.

"Hey, overgrown canary, get back with my cousin… YEEEAAGH!" Angelica was caught as well; Harold tried to save the girl by grabbing her leg, but the bird was just too strong and the chubby guy fell flat on his stomach.

"Angeli… YIKES!" Chuckie's angry and scared yell was replaced by a full scared one when the last bird caught him. Kimi and Phil, who were right behind him, tried jumping over the bird, but it was just too fast and escaped, so the gang could only see their friends disappearing in the sky.

"Hey! Get back with them!" Dil yelled at the birds, trying to get their attention, without avail.

"You can keep Angelica, but drop the others!" Phil received a sharp slap at the back of his head courtesy of Kimi.

"We have to go get help!" Lil exclaimed, pale and sweating cold.

"And what are we going to say; that three uber-sized birds kidnapped our friends? It's so crazy nobody will believe us without proves!" Susie shook her head.

"Welcome to my world." Dil sighed as looking down. He always dreamed with being abducted by aliens himself, but he had a feeling these creatures weren't aliens, or at least friendly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And now, a quick author note; Ron... (I'm on it! Eco Loco isn't Ramiro's character; he is a classic Mexican TV villain we are using here as part of Team Go's rogues gallery; in our series, they only have like, 3 villains, and R-man here thought it would be a good idea giving them a few more enemies for the fic.) Thanks, Ron. See you guys next chapter!


	3. Color Your World

**- Color Your World.**

"How far are we from the intersection's site, Wade?" Kim, riding The Sloth, Team Possible's modified car, asked Wade through the vehicle's computer screen.

"Drive ten more miles, and then decrease speed to 60 miles per hour to make a safer connection." Wade informed.

"Any news about Aviarius?" Ron asked.

"I have his location; apparently, his new base is 50 miles away from Everwood City's limits, or at least, that's where his ship landed. Also, the satellite detected three flying objects leaving the city and approaching that place as well. I already told Team Go."

"Thanks, Wade, you rock. I see the Go Jet ahead; talk later." Kim said as looking at the superheroes' jet flying right over The Sloth, and she de-accelerated as Wade instructed.

To make the travel faster, Kim and Hego agreed on meeting on their way to the city instead of her, Ron and Rufus waiting for Team Go to pick them up at Middleton. Just like The Sloth, The Go Jet had several modifications, including vertical launching and landing options, and the capacity to equal a land vehicle's speed, something necessary for high-way chases.

"Okay, little buddy, connect auto-pilot."

"Connecting!" Rufus saluted Ron before stepping on a little blue button. Then, Kim pushed another button to open the roof, and sent a command to the car's computer to return Middleton and close back the roof exactly two minutes later.

"They're right under us; okay, Wegos, drop the ladder." Hego, piloting the jet, told the twins, with a frowning Mego sitting next to him.

"And why I can't fly the jet once in a while? It wouldn't kill you, you know."

"Your last crash landing says otherwise."

"I told you, that truck appeared from nowhere!"

As the argument continued, the Wegos dropped the ladder, and Kim and Ron (Rufus in his pocket, as usual) grabbed it. Then, the twins gave Hego a signal to gain height, and Team Possible started climbing the ladder.

"And you really think is a good idea to go get Aviarius with Eco Loco and his thug at home? If I was the leader, would first handle the villain we already fought and then move to the other one." Mego frowned.

"We don't know where Eco Loco is hiding, Mego, while having a good idea about Aviarius' whereabouts. Besides, I have a bad feeling of this; two villains at the same place and time is never a coincidence." Hego pointed before saluting Kim and Ron, already on board.

"What's up, dudes?" Ron high-fived the Wegos before sitting at one of the jet's spare seats.

"Same as usual; Hego trying to make this team to work again, kicking bad guys' butts…"

"… and your camp buddy kicking ours," the other Wego finished, getting a slight frown.

"Yeah! Why's one of your villains working alongside one of ours?" Mego turned at Kim and Ron, clearly annoyed.

"You think he has a contract with us or something?" Kim arched an eyebrow at the violet hero.

"And seems it's your villain who looked for our. Remember, cartoonish bad guys are your territory, James Bond villains-like our, and bank-robbers, giant robots, and the occasional alien invader are common property, as well as mutants, so you guys can keep Gill if want to." Ron pointed.

"I don't even like goldfish, much less a monster like him!"

"Focus, guys. We have to concentrate on catching Aviarius now, and later on that Eco bad guy and Gill." Kim interrupted the coming argument, much to Hego and the Wegos' relief.

"You're right, Miss Possible! Hang on, everyone, because I'm not stopping this bird before finding the criminal one!" Hego said in his usual heroic-like tone, making Mego to fold his arms and sink on his seat.

"You had to take her side, right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angelica shook her head, recovering conscience inside a large bird cage hanging from a very high ceiling. Like Chuckie and her cousin, even if the metallic birds bruised them a bit when grabbing their prey, she was mostly unharmed. The trio fainted due the capture's shock and the logical lack of air secondary to fast and high flying, but the girl seemed to stand it a little better than the boys, especially Chuckie, who tossed his cookies a few minutes after the birds caught them, much to the misfortune of a truck driver who was passing right below the birds at the moment.

Angelica looked at the cage's sides, realizing it was hanging right between other two, the one at her left containing Tommy, and Chuckie at the other. They seemed to be inside a huge cavern, with a large metallic door at one extreme, and, when looking down, the girl saw several birds similar to the ones that caught them.

"Hey, Tommy, Finster, wake up!" The blonde yelled at the other captives for a minute or so before they finally reacted.

"Ugh… I barely feel my head." Tommy commented.

"You're lucky." Chuckie shook his head; oddly enough, despite his digestive accident and posterior vanishing, he was slowly feeling better, at least physically.

"Ah, you're finally awake!"

The trio looked down, getting puzzled looks at the man looking at them… or they guessed it was a man. He was using a red outfit, consisting on mask (with a yellow fake beak-like nose on it), tights, wings-resembling cape, and a mohawk hairdo mimicking feathers.

"Uh… is that a red parrot disguise, or what?" Angelica arched an eyebrow while questioning herself if this was just a nightmare, or had finally gone crazy due having Dil as a cousin.

"No, is a chicken, a giant chicken." Chuckie rubbed his eyes under the glasses (that miraculously hadn't fell during the flight) since he couldn't believe them as well.

"Enough of that! Who are you, and what do you want with us?" Tommy said to the man, trying to sound as brave as possible.

"Ah, my little pigeon is curious, uh? Don't play dumb with me; you know very well why I kidnapped you, the canary and the woodpecker!"

"Okay..." Tommy gave his companions a fast glance, they having puzzled and nervous expressions as well. "Why don't pretend nobody know a thing, and tell us?"

"Yeah, right, as if you kids don't know I'm the great Aviarius, master villain, and this is one of the many lairs I have all around the country; never put all the eggs in a single basket, that's what I say."

The trio looked at the villain in silence for a few moments until Aviarius noticed they really had no idea of who he was.

"What do you kids learn in school these days?" Aviarius snapped at them.

"Sorry; we'll not study losers on wacky costumes until High School." Angelica replied.

"Angelica, call me crazy, but insulting a lunatic that has us on his mercy doesn't sound as such a good idea." Chuckie whispered to the blonde.

"And next thing you three will say is that you weren't impacted by a comet ten years ago and gained extraordinaire abilities!"

Silence.

"Uh… excuse me, Mister Big Bird…"

"AVIARIUS!" The criminal yelled at Chuckie in anger, making him to gulp and pale.

"Hey, nobody scares that geek but me, Daffy!" Angelica snapped at the villain. He then glared furiously at her, but the girl replied with an equally raging glare; after a few moments, the villain had to turn, actually feeling a little intimidated by the blonde.

"Look, Mister Aviarius, really, we have no idea about what powers you're talking about, I mean, if we had some sort of power, would use it to escape." Tommy explained as calmly as possible, trying to cool down the maniac.

"Well, you have a point." Aviarius took out his weird looking device and pointed it at the trio. "Certainly, the power development seems to be on early stages, but there's no doubt about you having it… and soon, I'll be the rightful owner."

Aviarius called one of his birds, who gave him a large staff, the villain getting an evil grin immediately.

"It wasn't easy to duplicate my previous staff, but this is far better. I can even drain three powers at the same time, and that's exactly what I'll do."

Aviarius pointed the staff at the trio, cackling as it started glowing.

"Why I think this will hurt?" Chuckie gulped as moving to the other side of the cage.

A moment later, a large energy beam surged from the staff, engulfing the trio. As Chuckie guessed, it was quite painful, he and the others feeling as if being torn apart from the inside out.

"Oh, yeah! Come with daddy!" Aviarius laughed loudly, not noticing the stealthy figure about to shoot a grappling hook against him.

KTANG!

"Argh!" Aviarius yelled in pain as his staff fell to the ground, and the energy beam disappeared, much to the prisoners' relief.

"It can't be! Team Go wouldn't find me this fast!"

"Duck-shaped planes are exactly subtle, Aviarius!" The criminal turned to see Kim Possible jumping from an air vent at the cave's top.

"Kim Possible… shouldn't be somewhere else chasing a psycho golfer?" Aviarius glared at the teen hero.

"What can I say? I like variety." Kim smirked at him as getting a fighting stance.

"And I like birds, especially the ones who can tear apart my enemies." Aviarius took out a remote, sending a command to his creations that quickly surrounded Kim.

"Talking about your enemies… you don't think I came here on my own, right?"

WHAM!

The cave's entrance door fell down thanks to a mighty punch courtesy of Hego, the rest of Team Go and Ron right next to him.

"But… my alarms should have warned me!" Aviarius got a shocked look.

"The ones powered by those cables?" Ron pointed at one wall, where Rufus (who had entered with Kim) was currently holding a munched little cable.

"I could have done it… can't believe it, a rat replaced me!" Mego complained.

"Enough of that; let's kick this bird back to his cage! Go, Team Go… and Possible!" Hego lead the charge, snapping Aviarius back from his shock.

"Lunch time, birdies!"

The mechanical birds started attacking the intruders immediately. Kim rolled on the floor to escape a bird's talons and then made a back flip, landing on top of a low flying robot; the girl focused all her strength on her hands and double karate-chopped its neck, deactivating the robot. She then jumped down from it and gave a sharp kick to another one. On the meantime, Hego grabbed another robot's talons when it attacked him, and made an Olympic toss-like move, smashing it against another bird, right in time to punch another attacker, breaking it.

Aviarius looked around for his staff, brightening when finding it. He dashed to grab it, but Mego, who had sneaked through the battle undetected due his small size, was faster, and the villain suddenly found himself facing a violet hero growing to his regular size holding the staff.

"You're not using this thing, Aviarius… and I'll get sure of it!" Mego smirked before impacting the staff against his knee. "OUCH!"

"I made this one more resistant; noticed it?" Aviarius mocked Mego, who had dropped the staff to grab his knee in pain. The criminal leaned to grab the staff but this time Ron, closely chased by a bird, was the one stopping him; the blonde literally tripped with Aviarius, but, thanks to experience, rolled and stood up immediately, this time picking up the staff, which was a good thing since now had a weapon to fight back the bird attacking him.

"Alright, time for the mad fu skills!" Ron's martial arts ability came on at the right time, using the staff as a bo stick, Monkey Kung Fu's trademark weapon, to hit the robot's wings and then pin the bird against the floor. "Booyah! The Ron-man is at home!"

"Are you guys looking the same I am?" Tommy asked his cousin and friend as slowly recovering from Aviarius' device's effects.

"If you mean a crazy fight between a bunch of robot birds, some guys on tights, a naked ferret, a blonde with a stick, and a red haired girl using an outfit that would look great on me, yes, I am." Angelica replied, stunned.

"Good; we can share the same asylum's cell." Chuckie shook his head in disbelief before the Wegos, who had just dispatched a bird by jumping over in large numbers, called for the trio's attention.

"Hey, guys, hang on, we're going to save you!" A Wego exclaimed. A moment later, they multiplied several times and formed a human pyramid under each cage to reach the captives.

"Whoa! Cool trick!" Tommy said, amazed, as one Wego finally reached his cage's gate.

"Aviarius did a good job on these cages. Can't open it," The Wego trying to open Angelica's cage said as trying to force the gate, the other Wegos having similar results.

"Wait, I have an idea." Tommy checked his pants' pockets, and brightened when taking out a screwdriver. "Yes! I didn't lose it!"

"A screwdriver?"

"Some kids carry their baby blankets." Tommy shrugged as tossing the screwdriver to the Wego helping Angelica. "Save them first."

The Wego made a fast job on the gate's lock, and opened it, tossing the screwdriver a moment later to the duplicate helping Chuckie.

"Climb down us; we'll help you." Wego said to Angelica before giving her a flirty grin. "And… do you have a boyfriend?"

"Can it, Romeo." Angelica said as slowly descending. Chuckie's gate got opened a moment later and started doing the same, not noticing two large birds approaching them.

"Angelica, Chuckie, watch out!" Tommy warned, but it was too late. One of the birds hit Chuckie, making him to fall, and all the Wegos to land on top of him, and a similar thing happened a moment later with Angelica and the Wegos helping her and Tommy, with a major difference; the duplicates fell, but she didn't.

The fight came to a pause as everyone gasped at the sight of the blond girl. She was suspended on thin air, a bright yellow glow covering her forming a thin aura; nobody was more amazed than Angelica herself.

"I am… flying?"

"Her power… my staff triggered it when the draining procedure got interrupted!" Aviarius snapped. "Somebody get that canary!"

"Canary? This guy needs therapy." Kim noticed the two birds causing the falls returning to get Angelica, "Hey, girl, run… I mean, fly away!"

Angelica finally reacted, and made a fast dive, avoiding the birds, and then flew all around the cave with those particular two on hot pursuit, while the rest of the remaining ones kept fighting Teams Possible and Go. The girl was so focused on escaping the robots she barely realized how well she was actually flying, as if being born to do it, despite this being her first time.

The fallen Wegos started moving and fusing back into two, a procedure that somehow helped them recover faster from pain and minor wounds. Then, one of them dashed next to a moaning Chuckie; the geek was badly bruised, and probably had a concussion and even a fracture or two.

"Hey, look, he's glowing too!" Wego pointed to his twin. As said, an orange aura formed around Chuckie, his bruises disappearing and him slowly regaining conscience.

"That hurt…" Chuckie complained as holding his head, and then got a surprised look. "But no more! What happened… and Angelica is flying? Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought."

Tommy couldn't believe his eyes; his best friend and his cousin, two persons he had known since he was on diapers, displayed supernatural abilities right in front of him! The kid then remembered the villain's speech, realizing the man, even if obviously crazy, wasn't wrong, and that meant…

"Okay, Pickles, if you have a power, is time to use it." Tommy held the gate's bars, closing his eyes and concentrating as hard as possible, "Super strength, laser eyes, speed, morphing… talking to birds would come handy now!"

"Don't want to pressure you, cousin, but hurry up!" Angelica flew around the already open cages, trying to avoid the birds, when getting an idea. The girl flew right in front of the cage she was held captive, and called a robot's attention.

"Hey, Tweety, I'm over here! Come on, move those wings!"

The robot extended its talons to grab the girl, who jumped over the bird on the last moment, while it collided with the cage, the gate practically slicing its wings when entering.

"One down and one to… GAAAK!" Angelica got caught by the second bird. Unlike the first time she got captured, Angelica's flying ability allowed her to actually resist the bird, but it was obvious the robot had the advantage.

"Let her go!" Tommy yelled at the bird, not noticing the sparking purple glow surging from his hands until the gate practically exploded away from the cage, impacting against the bird's back and breaking the wings, making it to fall and releasing Angelica.

Tommy looked at his hands in disbelief, both with remains of sparking energy.

"Electric powers?" Tommy finally reacted, a little smile slowly turning into a large one as the sparking aura covered his body. The boy then climbed out from the cage and stood on top of it, getting a good position for his plan.

"Who wants fried chicken?" Tommy exclaimed before shooting an electric blast against one of the few remaining robots, making it to malfunction and fall to the ground, with the boy repeating the attack several times to get rid of the rest of the birds.

"Mmm… fried chicken… nice phrase, kid," Hego directed to Tommy when noticing the boy finishing the battle.

"And it's also my cue to leave." Aviarius groaned as trying to sneak away, his escape route cut by Kim standing in front of him. The villain tried to run the other way, but Mego, Ron and Rufus were already there.

"Sorry, Aviarius, but you'll be nesting in a nice prison cell." Kim smirked as placing a hand on the villain's shoulder, making him to groan in annoyance yet offered no resistance. On the meantime, Angelica flew next to Tommy, who no longer was glowing.

"Watch those hands and I'll take you down. Nice shooting, by the way." The blonde smirked at her cousin as grabbing him from below his armpits.

"It just came natural… it was that, or all those hours playing videogames finally paid on."

Angelica and Tommy descended slowly, her stopping glowing the moment they touched ground right next to Chuckie and the Wegos.

"That was amazing, guys! And guess what? I have a power too; fast healing!"

"You'll save your parents a fortune in doctors and medication, Finster." Angelica smirked but then got a gentler and slightly worried look. "Are you sure are fine? That fall had to be painful."

"Yes, thanks for asking." Chuckie smiled at the girl, and then the trio looked at the heroes that came to their rescue. There was silence until Angelica cleared her throat to address the tall blue and black outfitted one.

"Nobody is going to hit that guy?" The blonde pointed at Aviarius, held captive by Ron and Mego.

"Sorry, miss, but, as much as some of us would like that, heroes don't hit villains once they're caught."

"Heroes can't… how about the people he held hostage?"

"Mmm… I'm not sure if that rule applies." Hego confessed.

"Enough for me," Angelica marched in front of Aviarius and gave him a sharp kick to his shin, making the villain to yell and grab his leg in pain.

"That's not fair!" Aviarius growled at Angelica but got silenced by her snapping back.

"Go lay an egg, freak!"

"Didn't know Bonnie had a mini-clone," Ron whispered to Kim while Tommy talked to Hego.

"Excuse me, sir, but… have a cell phone we can use? Our parents must be worried sick."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Worried sick_ was a gentle way to say it; at Tommy's place, his parents, uncles and grandparents, as well as Chuckie's family and his friends' parents as well had gathered to discuss what they'd do about the trio's disappearance.

"My poor baby!" Didi, Tommy and Dil's mother, cried at the kitchen's table, with Betty (Phil and Lil's mother) trying to comfort her, while Charlotte, Angelica's mother and former vice president of a large company, cell phoned all her contacts that could help her locate the boys and her daughter while Lou, Stu's parent, tried to calm down the kids alongside the rest of the adults, except Chaz, Chuckie's dad, who was pacing back and forth with his wife, Kira, Kimi's mom, trying to calm each other.

"Are you kids totally sure about this?" Stu, Tommy and Dil's father, and a toys and various machines' inventor, asked his son and company for what seemed to be the hundredth time. The teens (Susie and Harold) and the kids, sitting at the living room, had all anxious and worried expressions.

"Dad, trust me, I wouldn't invent a story about this; we're talking about my brother, cousin, and one of our friends' lives here." Dil exclaimed, visibly altered.

"I know it sounds crazy, Mister Pickles, but we saw those birds grabbing Tommy, Chuckie and Angelica right in front of us." Lil said, almost at the verge of tears, just like Kimi right next to her.

"I know, Lil, but we have to be reasonable here, even if it's difficult right now." Lucy, Susie's mother and a famous Californian doctor, tried calming down the kids. "Nobody will believe this, and we can't lose time trying to convince the cops."

"Then let's call the Army, or the Marine… call Adam West if he can help, but let's do something!" Phil exclaimed, extremely desperate.

"I have some friends left at the Army," Lou commented, "maybe can call them for help."

"And tell them three kids got kidnapped by rejects of a sci-fi convention?" Betty groaned, hating the impotence feeling she had right now, "I doubt they'll send a battle jet to help us."

**ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR….!**

Everyone at the house dashed outside when hearing a powerful roaring motor, and gasped in surprise when a jet landed at the street. A few moments later, Tommy, Chuckie and Angelica emerged from the air craft, followed by Kim and Ron, and Team Go right behind.

Dil was the first one to react, looking at his brother and grinning widely.

"Tommy, Mom doesn't like us accepting rides from strangers… but glad you did it!"


	4. Meet The Parents

**- Meet The Parents.**

That night, Chuckie wasn't the only sleepless; Tommy, at his room, was staring at the ceiling, immerse on his thoughts and trying to digest what happened that day; in less than ten hours he, Angelica and Chuckie were captured by giant birds, held captive by a loon on parrot disguise, rescued by a cartoonish hero team and two teens with a naked rodent, found out they had secret powers, and returned home safely.

"I like action movies, but living them isn't as cool as thought." Tommy sighed as rubbing his forehead. Like most people, he had heard about Kim Possible, but always considered her and her missions simply as planned stunts used to promote so-called last fashion clothing or a coming action film or TV series, and the real emergencies, like the Diablos incident, to be actually handled by the army and just using Kim as a promo girl or something; realizing she and the dangers she faced alongside Ron were quite real was almost as surprising as him becoming a super-charged living battery.

The explanation Wade, Kim's friend, gave to everyone through the girl's communicator didn't help as much as Tommy expected, at least to calm down his nerves. According to the techno genius (who, weirdly enough, was barely Chuckie's age), a piece of the comet that granted Team Go its powers broke when still at the atmosphere, and, out of many possible impact sites, fell right at the park where Tommy had spent a lot of his life since babyhood, probably being responsible of destroying a game (according to an old note from a local newspaper Wade found), this being the reason why the rock didn't leave a crater when impacting, simply bouncing or breaking into smaller pieces that dispersed around the game. Being just a baby back then, Tommy, just like Chuckie and Angelica, couldn't remember the exact moment when found the rock that gave them the powers, but, apparently, since he and his companions weren't directly impacted, these abilities didn't get activated immediately, the heat and stress generated by the crash being the catalysts that made them manifest on Team Go's members shortly after being hit and causing them to get odd skin coloration as well, except on Hego's case, who only had his hair's color changed while his siblings' skins got a slight tone according to each one's glow color; it was a slight relief for Tommy that his skin was normal, as well as Chuckie and Angelica's; the boy chuckled slightly when the image of his cousin resembling Lisa Simpson popped in his mind.

Without Aviarius' intervention, the powers might have remained at a minor level forever, especially since only a very specific tracking device could detect the minimal energy they had before being attacked by the staff; Aviarius already had tracked Team Go's members once, but his data got destroyed or confiscated by authorities last time he got captured, so needed another lecture of the heroes' energy to calibrate his equipment and find other people affected by the same comet; apparently, the criminal, despite his craziness, was smart enough to deduce or, at least, considerate the possibility of more than one comet's fragment falling on Earth and granting powers to some other people.

Tommy looked at his hand, and concentrated a little bit to produce a minimal spark, just to convince him self again that this wasn't a dream. The comet granted him the ability to absorb and manipulate electricity, both from environment and from machines, plus generating it, this surely explaining his recent video camera's problems; from early age, Tommy dreamed with becoming a film director, and even made amateur films once in a while, gaining certain reputation at school and even minor awards at local festivals, but lately he couldn't work properly since at times the camera got affected by magnetic interference, or the battery got drained faster than usual.

Of course, this finally explained why Chuckie had been having insomnia for the last weeks; his power was enhanced healing speed due his cells getting repaired, replaced, or strengthened far faster and more effectively than a regular person's (even re-assembling broken bones the right way), therefore needed less time to recover strength and his body worked fine with few rest. Aside the insomnia thing, it seemed his power caused Chuckie's hair to get a more orangish tone over the years, something Tommy, out of curiosity, actually had noticed when looking at some old pictures and compared them to recent ones, being obvious that his friend's hair used to be a live red tone when he was a baby, and as he grew up got more orange on it, something people would attribute to the sun de-coloring it, or an accident Chuckie had with some dye several years ago.

For Angelica, who Tommy was sure was sleepless as well, the flight ability came from a gravity-repulsion aura; basically, it had a wave length contrary to Earth's gravity, allowing the girl to separate herself from ground, and being somehow linked to her brain waves she was capable of changing direction, speed and height. The girl didn't have major consequences on her daily life before the power's manifestation, aside her hair becoming slightly brighter.

"Tommy, are you awake?" Dil's whisper took Tommy out from his thinking.

"Yes; you couldn't sleep, uh?"

"How could I? Not everyday your brother becomes a superhero." Dil entered the room, sitting at the bed. Tommy sighed and sat as well.

"I have powers, Dil, but no, I'm not a superhero, just a guy who woke up as a regular boy, and went to bed having tazers as hands."

"Come on, Tommy, you had always been a hero for us. Who's the guy who always takes the lead, helps us when troubles arise, and, when I get myself into a difficult situation, helps me out of it even if getting in troubles as well?"

"Thanks, bro… but this is different. You heard Hego and Team Possible; they face all kind of threats on a regular basis. Just to think we had been this close to an ice age or having Canada ruled by a blue-skinned dictator… is kind of scary."

"Yeah… by the way, you owe me an apology; Ron told me Area 51 is real, with true aliens on it, and that Kim encountered an alien amazon once."

"Yes, Dil, you were right all these years…" Tommy rolled his eyes. "Wait, you just called him 'Ron'? We just met the guy today!"

"To me, anyone returning my bro sane and safe after being abducted by a mad scientist becomes an old friend." Dil smiled at Tommy, who got a little grin as well. "Besides, the guy is cool! We even have the same motto… 'Never Normal'."

"Yes, I noticed how fast you and Phil clicked with him." Tommy chuckled, yet got back his thoughtful expression almost immediately. "I don't know how things will go tomorrow."

"Relax, T; no matter what happens, you know your little brother is here for you… especially if needing a sidekick."

"Very funny," Tommy shook his head before giving his brother a little smile. "Thanks, Dil."

"Whenever, bro," Dil and Tommy made the gang's salute (touching fists), and then the younger one left so Tommy could finally get a little rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Angelica and Chuckie's parents arrived at Tommy's place to wait for Teams Go and Possible and discuss the route of action concerning their off-spring newly found abilities. Aside the trio, the parents decided the only ones who would be at the meeting would be Lucy, being their doctor and therefore the one who had attended them all their lives, and Lou, since the man was extremely close to Tommy and someone the parents respected as an authority figure; the other kids, Dil included, would stay next door, at the DeVilles' place, because they wanted to know everything concerning their friends but the house would soon be too crowded and it was necessary to keep everything as serious and ordered as possible.

About half an hour after everyone arrived, The Sloth stopped at the house's entrance, and Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Kim's dad, who she asked to be present as well (basically, to have a normal-looking adult on Kim's side to calm down the threesome's families), walked down.

"I don't remember last time I was this much time in a car. And Kimmie, I'm sure you went over the speed limit more than once." Doctor James Possible rubbed his back; to be on time, they had to get out of Middleton before sunrise, with Kim going at maximum speed most of the journey.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but it's partly your fault, I mean, we could have waited for Team Go, and use their jet."

"I know, Kim, but I'll already be at the same room with them; sharing a plane with circus people is just too much for me."

"Dad…"

"Superheroes or not, they simply look too much like circus people, and, as much as I admit it's an irrational feeling, can't help but having it." Dr Possible gave Kim a sheepish smile. At that moment, Didi opened the door to let them in.

"Miss Possible…"

"Please, Mrs. Pickles, I already told you yesterday, call me Kim." The teen shook the woman's hand as entering alongside Ron.

"And call me Ron; is more comfortable."

"Anyway, I want to introduce all of you to my dad." Kim moved aside so Dr Possible could shake hands with Stu, who moved aside his wife while everyone else looked at the newcomers from the living room, Lucy getting a slightly uncomfortable look.

"Doctor James Timothy Possible; glad to meet you, Mister and Mrs. Pickles."

"Doctor… oh, my!" Stu brightened as a kid in Christmas. "Doctor Possible? THE Doctor Possible?"

"Stu…"

"Sorry, Didi, but… this man is a genius! When NASA has a doubt, he's the one they call!"

"Well, I don't like showing off," James smiled slightly. "Are you somehow connected to the scientific community?"

"Actually, yes, I'm an inventor myself… nothing on your level, sir, of course. I design and invent toys, and once in a while domestic appliances, and animatronics for parks and special events."

"Mmm… now I know where I heard your surname! You weren't the one who designed a robotic dinosaur that ran rampant at Paris like, ten years ago?"

"He did?" Ron, Kim, and Rufus (who popped his head out of Ron's pocket at that moment) gave Stu a puzzled look.

"Yes." The other adults and the threesome chorused as Stu blushed in embarrassment.

"It was something for a theme park, and, well, made it so easy to control a baby could do it."

"And we did." Chuckie said as he and Tommy chuckled nervously.

"Don't know what's so funny; you dumb babies almost dropped me from Eiffel Tower." Angelica frowned slightly at the boys.

Didi and Stu finally lead Ron and the Possibles to the living room, James finally noticing Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy, what're you doing here?" The scientific gave her a friendly smile.

"Hi, James… how is Ann and the twins?" Lucy chuckled nervously as her friends looked at her.

"They're fine, thanks for asking. Ann wanted to come, you know, for the medical and anatomical aspects of this, but she had a programmed surgery today, so it's just me here."

"Hold it!" Drew, Angelica's dad, addressed Lucy. "You two already knew each other?"

"Well, his wife is one of the country's best brain surgeons, and met her in a congress some time ago. I still see her once in a while when going to conferences and since sometimes James here goes with her…"

"So, you're basically saying you know the parents of a famous teen hero, and never told any of us?" Chaz asked her.

"Well, we're mainly professional acquaintances, nothing more."

"Uh, Doctor Carmichael, no offense, but that's as much as being Robin's classmate, and never visiting Wayne Manor." Chuckie pointed.

"Thanks for the comment, Captain Geek." Angelica rolled her eyes and then addressed Ron and Kim. "Don't let the name fool you; he's not really a captain."

"Are you sure your surname isn't Rockwaller?" Ron arched an eyebrow at the blond girl, who simply shrugged, obviously not understanding the question.

At that moment, Kira looked out the living room's window, spotting Hego approaching the house carrying his twin brothers on his arms and Mego, in his shrunk size, standing at his shoulder; being so early, and a Saturday, nobody really noticed them. Apparently, because of the commotion the jet caused the previous day, they decided landing it somewhere else and arrive by land; because of his super strong legs, Hego could run at a very good speed, and his siblings barely slowed him.

"Oh, great, the circus folks," James frowned slightly as Kim cooled him down. Didi opened the door to let them in.

"Good morning, Mrs. Pickles. Sorry we're late; we asked for permission to leave the jet at a private hangar a few miles away from here." Hego greeted the woman as dropping gently the twins and Hego returned to his regular size.

After exchanging greetings and James felt more or less comfortable sitting closely to Team Go, the discussion started.

"First of all, I'd like to know if you three are feeling fine and if your powers are somehow affecting you in a negative way." Hego asked the threesome.

"Nope, none," Tommy said as he, Chuckie and Angelica nodded.

"Actually I'm feeling better. My psoriasis is gone, and also most of my old scars." Chuckie confessed.

"How many did you have?" Ron asked.

"Last time I counted… 128," Chuckie shrugged, getting semi-shocked looks from both teams and Dr. Possible. "I'm accident-prone, okay?"

"What a great hero he'll be." Mego mumbled under his breath yet loud enough for Ron to hear him.

"Hey, clumsy guys are people too, you know?"

"I checked them last night," Lucy explained. "And they're apparently fine; of course, we'll need to make some lab studies as well, but hadn't because of the discretion we're handling this. I have their medical files here, if want to check it later." The woman handled a CD to James.

"Thanks, Lucy. And, in all the time you had been their doctor, never noticed anything out of the ordinary?"

"Aside Chuckie's allergies and some other medical problems of his, no; for something that might indicate superhuman powers, well… Jim, I'm a doctor, not a geneticist. That kind of thing requires special equipment, and having an idea of what to look for."

"And those tests… they don't usually involve painful studies, isolation at some sort of hidden lab, and if not finding anything, dissecting the subjects as if being frogs at a High School?" Chuckie gulped as grabbing his own throat.

"Funny; the last mad doctor that caught us threatened with something similar." A Wego pointed good-humored, but judging by the threesome and their families paling, they didn't took it that way; fortunately, Dr Possible calmed them down.

"Don't worry; my lab has very good equipment and my wife knows some really well capacitated specialists; even the lab rats don't get injured."

Rufus washed some sweat from his forehead while sighing in relief.

"On the meantime, well, we'll be more than glad to accept them on Team Go." Hego said proudly.

"About that, well, we appreciate you guys saved our kids yesterday and all, but… the superhero business doesn't sound like a very safe one… especially with that 'mad doctor' comment." Kira pointed.

"Sorry." Wego gave everyone a sheepish smile.

"Yes, and I mean, what kind of parent allows a son or daughter go face mad scientists and monsters on a daily basis? No offense, Doctor." Didi cleared quickly remembering who was sitting in front of her.

"None taken; and I understand your point. I wouldn't allow Kim to go on missions if not knowing she and Ronald can handle them."

"Yes, and we're not exactly unprepared; KP here knows 16 Kung Fu's styles, Wade gives us information, and he and her brothers give us cool gadgets, plus Rufus and I are always there to cover her back." Ron pointed as passing his hand over Kim's shoulder.

"And besides, we're not asking you to become heroes right now." Kim got cut by Hego.

"Why not? I mean, destiny granted them with a major gift, and with great power…"

"Yeah, yeah, I saw the movie; Tobey Macguire is cute." Angelica interrupted him. "But you guys are asking us to go risk our necks for people we don't even know against weirdoes who should be at jail, an asylum, or another planet. Look, I might complain at times, but like my life, and extremely selfless stuff isn't exactly part of it."

"And incredibly dangerous ones aren't part of mine. I might heal fast now, but still feel pain… and it's painful." Chuckie added.

"And we don't want our families to worry about us." Tommy finished. "If I were a few years older might considerate it, but I'm just eleven!"

"Hey, I wasn't much older than you when started!" Mego said, more than slightly annoyed.

"And my brother and I went on our first mission at age 7." A Wego added.

"Of course… before that, we trained for a few years." The other Wego admitted.

"Maybe we should focus on that." Kim got everyone's attention as addressing the trio. "Look, I know you guys weren't expecting this… first time I got into a dangerous situation, it was entirely by accident, but found out Ron and I had some sort of talent for that, and we like helping people. And the truth is that you now have something that makes you extra special and different from practically anyone else, and can use it to do some great things. It's too soon to make a decision right now, because you need to have vocation for this, just like with any career, but it wouldn't be a bad idea to train on the use of your powers. Team Go has the experience to help the three of you, and Ron and I will gladly aid at anything you might need."

"And there's another detail; Aviarius already know you three have powers, and might tell other villains." Ron pointed.

"No, he'll not." Hego pointed. "In his malevolent mind, the defeat of Team Go is a personal business he's not willing to share; he already knows our secret ID's, but none of us had ever been attacked as civilians. Considering we rescued the three of you, and your powers have the same origin as ours, he'll surely think the same way, so will tell nobody."

"But he might attack again in the future." Kim cleared.

"What do mean, boy? He's in jail!" Lou said as he and his family wide-opened its eyes.

"You can say that again. My lawyers will get sure that man gets ten life sentences and more if we can!" Charlotte pointed.

"Unfortunately, these evil birds have the habit of flying out of the cages." Hego sighed.

"Can you cut the birds' analogies? They give me migraine," Mego whined.

"Actually, Hego has a point here; many villains are smart enough to escape prison, or, at least, have henchmen on the outside that help them out."

"Or a 'get-out-of-jail' card… but that's just a theory of mine." Ron interrupted Kim, who sighed and continued.

"So, what we're proposing is that, simply training the three of you so can defend yourselves in case Aviarius or any other villain attacks again."

"The young lady here has a very good point." Lou commented. "And even the guy on the funny outfit has a good one; in my days, many boys lied about their ages to get drafted and fight the Nazis, even if knowing it was dangerous, simply because it was the right thing to do. But at the end, it's up to you kids to decide."

The other adults looked at each other, and then at the threesome, who had thoughtful and slightly anxious looks, as Lou moved next to them.

"Dad is right; as much as we hate the idea of any of you getting injured, at the end it's your lives and choice, so… we'll let you decide, and accept and support whatever you choose."

"Mmm… can we have some time to think, just the three of us?" Tommy asked, Chuckie and Angelica nodding.

"Sure, Champ." Lou and the other adults nodded back, with Kim, Ron, James, and Team Go giving them agreeing looks.

The trio left to the kitchen, with Tommy on the lead, something Mego noticed.

"Hey, why the girl and the geek let the little one talk for the two of them? I thought the eldest was the one in charge." Mego gave his big brother an upset and kind of childish look.

"Mego, please, not here."

"If the kids agree, I want the girl to be their mentor; looks saner than the others." Charlotte whispered to her husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what do you guys think?" Tommy finally broke the five minutes silence; he was leaning against a wall while Angelica sat at the table and Chuckie stood next to the fridge, none of the three exactly eager to start the discussion.

"I don't know… they are right about that Aviarius guy; if he throws his birds against us again, wouldn't like to be unprepared." Chuckie admitted.

"More like, you wouldn't like being far from your room so can hide under the bed." Angelica used the sarcastic tone she reserved for Chuckie, but without the smirk she normally had when doing it. "Not that I'm anxious to face that fool again myself; maybe kicking his leg wasn't a good idea after all."

"Yes… I'm not eager to know about the limits of my healing power the hard way." Chuckie sighed.

"Then, it's decided." Tommy sighed. "We'll train to master our powers and be ready, just in case. Besides, well… I'm a little scared of myself."

"What do you mean?" Angelica gave her cousin a puzzled look.

"Think about it. What if I lose control of my power, and shock someone by accident? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if hurting my family, or one of our friends." Tommy looked down.

Angelica and Chuckie kept silence; they never thought about it, but Tommy had an honest and reasonable worry. What if Angelica lost control while flying and falling from a dangerous height? Or what if Chuckie caught a severe contagious disease, and, not being affected himself, spread it?

"Fine then… I'm in. But if one of those cloning boys tries flirting with me again, or I have to use a black and yellow outfit that makes me look like a flying mango, I'm blaming you, Pickles." Angelica smirked at her cousin, this time her tone a lot closer to usual. Tommy got a little smile and Chuckie rolled his eyes.

"Leave it to Angie to play bossy girl first chance she has. Well, guess I'm in too; besides, when was the last time fear or common sense stopped me from following you to an adventure?" Chuckie placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, best friends and all that stuff." Angelica stood up. "Okay, dorks, let's go tell our parents we'll join the circus."

The trio walked out from the kitchen, and told their families they'd accept the proposal. Hego got an extremely happy look, and stood up to clear his throat and direct to the families.

"Perfect; we'll do our best to support and train these youngsters. Now, I'm sure we'll need to set some ground rules here. Point number one…"

The Kimmunicator's trademark tune cut the speech.

"Miss Possible, can you put that thing on vibrate?" Hego complained, slightly annoyed for the communication device ruining the mood.

"Sorry, Hego; what's the sitch, Wade?"

"Gill and Eco Loco; I found them."


	5. Cleaning Time

**- Cleaning Time.**

"_I'm the loco Eco Loco; I'm the sinister destroyer; I love noise and smog, and detest soap and water…"_

"Yeah, yeah, and I swim in toxic waste but you don't hear me singing about it, right?" Gill groaned as carrying one of several large pipe-resembling devices he and his employer had been placing at the rooftops of several buildings.

"Ah, you don't understand the way an evil mastermind thinks; that's why I'm the genius and you the henchman." Eco Loco pointed as installing the device and making some adjustments.

"Maybe, but without my strength, you wouldn't be able to carry all these things around Go City on your own. By the way… what these pipes do?"

"Create my dirtiest masterpiece ever." Eco Loco cackled. "Remember all those chemicals I bought with the money we stole?"

"Yes, and if you ask me, it could had been cheaper if just stealing them."

"True, but this way it's a lot faster and attracts less attention. Now, back to my plan, these chemicals are the same ones I use for my Smog Spray, plus adding a little bit of others to make a smog cloud so dense it will remain for several hours, maybe even days if we don't have strong winds this week, as I already checked. Once activating the pipes, they'll release so much smog that British fog will be a light mist in comparison, plus being a lot more polluting and toxic than regular smog. People that doesn't vanish due lack of air will escape the city in a hurry, leaving it as my personal junkyard!"

"And lots of things to steal without annoying cops or superheroes around… I like the idea! Not as dumb as you seem, boss."

"Can't take full credit; stole the idea from a guy trying to drop a giant stink bomb at a comic books and sci-fi convention last year… but hey, what kind of villain I'd be if not stealing stuff?" Eco Loco took out a little remote control and walked to the stairway, Gill following him. "Now, let's go to the sewers to detonate from there; the release will be so immense and violent even I wouldn't stand being up here before the smog gets properly dispersed."

"Hey, Gill!" The merman and his boss turned to look at the next rooftop, spotting Ron on it. "You finally did it; found someone smellier than you!"

"Thanks for the compliment." Eco Loco chuckled while Gill growled at his old camp partner.

"You always have to ruin my fun, Ronald?"

"That's my hobby, dude. And as usual, I'm going to stop you." Ron folded his arms and gave Gill a smug look.

"And how are you doing it if you're so dumb ended at the wrong rooftop, genius?" Gill smirked.

"Good point; why don't you come here and we settle this?"

"No, you come here!"

"No, you come here!"

"No, you come here!"

"No, you come here!"

"No, you come here!"

"No, you come here!"

"No, you come here!"

"No, you come here!"

"No, you come here!"

"No, you come here!"

"No, you come here!"

"No, you come here!"

"Can you finish this, please? I want to detonate the pipes before Christmas!" Eco Loco snapped at Gill, who growled before snapping at Ron.

"No, you come here, infinite!"

"No, you come here, infinite plus one!"

Gill couldn't stand it any more, and jumped at the next rooftop, landing right in front of Ron.

"I'm so going to enjoy beating you, Ronald." Gill cracked his knuckles but, surprisingly, Ron kept a smooth face.

"Typical henchman mistake."

"What do you mean with that?"

"You see, a sidekick never leaves his or her hero except for distraction maneuvers, while some henchmen are so dumb they…"

"Leave the boss unprotected." Eco Loco paled (as much as anyone can pale when covered with ten weeks of dirt), and turned right in time to see Kim, with a shrunk Mego standing on her shoulder, climbing up to the rooftop the villain was.

"Ha! Not so brave without your henchman, right, Eco Loco?" Mego jumped from Kim's shoulder and recovered his regular size. Gill, on the meantime, had realized about his mistake and was about to jump back when Ron surprised him with a well placed kick at his chest.

"Come on, buddy, you don't want to play, for old times' sake?" Ron smirked at his enemy, who forgot completely about Eco Loco and tried to catch/punch Ron, who used his natural dodging skills to avoid the attacks while moving all around the rooftop.

Meanwhile, Kim and Mego charged at Eco Loco; the villain, finally recovering from the initial surprise, took out his Smog Spray to defend himself, engulfing his attackers with it a moment later.

"This thing _–cough- _is going to make me asthmatic…" Mego complained between coughs, finally falling on his knees while trying to recover his breath.

"You fools cartoonish heroes think can defeat the great Eco Loco with such petty strategies!" The villain laughed as the smog cloud started dispersing. "There's no power on Earth who can stand the mighty smog!"

"Except a gas mask," the villain's victorious face got replaced by a stunned one as Kim emerged from the disappearing cloud, a small gas mask, with goggles included, covering her face.

"A gas mask; why we never thought about that?" Mego, still at the floor, wide opened his tearful eyes.

"I offered you one on our way here." Kim reminded the violet guy, who said nothing as coughing didn't allow him, while the girl kicked the spray can away from the criminal's hands.

At the other rooftop, Gill and Ron were now at the middle of it, the mutant still not connecting any hit but it was obvious Ron was getting tired as he reacted slower by the second.

"Oh, Ronnie is getting tired? Can't stand a fight with me without mutating yourself into a squirrel?"

"It was a beaver, man; is that hard to remember?" Ron then noticed Rufus, who was at the edge of the rooftop, giving him a signal. "Okay, Wegos, do it!"

Gill barely reacted when a Wegos' battalion ran from the stairway, surrounding him and Ron and cutting all escape routes.

"You think a bunch of red ants is going to stop me?" Gill scowled at the blonde, who had jumped over the Wegos' barrier for safety.

"No, but that blue X you're standing on might do the trick."

Gill looked down at his feet, realizing that, as Ron said, he was standing on a large blue paint X. Then, all the Wegos stomped the floor at the same time.

"Is that supposed to do something?" Gill arched an eyebrow at his enemies.

CRASH!

A blue gloved hand passed through the roof, grabbing Gill's leg.

"Say 'Hi' to Hego for me, dude." Ron smirked at Gill, something he still had time to see before being pulled down alongside a good section of the rooftop around him.

WHAM! CRASH! POW! THUD! BIFF! WHACK!...

**KERASH!**

"WHOOOAAHH….!" Gill screamed in pain and fear as the last punch sent him through a window, his fall being intercepted by another window at a nearby building.

Eco Loco, even if not having his spray, still had his Slipping Pistol, and used it to keep Kim away, the girl ducking and jumping to avoid being hit by the disgusting slippery substances.

"Your aim stinks as much as you." Kim glared at the criminal.

"Yes, but now the whole rooftop is a large slippery surface, you can't jump anymore without falling." Eco Loco laughed loudly as Kim looked down her feet, her shoes already with some oil on them.

"Who said anything about jumping?" Kim grinned (or at least it seemed, since still had the mask on) before charging against the criminal; then, when he was about to shoot again, Kim made a sliding move, similar to a baseball player trying to reach a base, her feet connecting against Eco Loco's and making him to fall over his belly, breaking both the pistol and the remote. The criminal shook his head and then stood on four, gasping at the sight of the broken devices.

"NO! MY DREAM! MY MASTERPIECE! MY…"

WHACK!

"… chin." The criminal fell unconscious while Kim looked at him and then at her gloved (and dirt covered) fist.

"Sorry but you're too noisy… and I'll need to incinerate this glove when returning home," Kim then helped Mego stand up, and directed to Ron, Rufus and the Wegos.

"Hey, guys, are you alright?"

"Perfectly, KP!"

"Is Mego okay?" A Wego asked her.

"I need a doctor… a nurse… 'Get Well' cards from my fans…"

"He's whining… so yes, he's okay." Kim replied. "And where's Gill?"

"I handled him, Miss Possible." Hego, his head emerging from the window right under the place Ron and his brothers were standing, answered her. "But I think overdid myself with the last hit; I'll go pick up the fiendish fishy foe to turn him to the proper authorities… or the aquarium."

Hego ran the other side of the floor he was, finding the window Gill broke when broke through it; usually, he disliked the sneaky attacks, considering them villainous tactics, but, considering Gill was Team Possible's enemy, allowed Kim and Ron to make the battle plan, and, had to admit it was actually effective since, in a closed space, Gill couldn't use his slime and agility to best him as happened before, so the blue hero had the edge in that battle. Hego jumped through the broken window after taking a little impulse, reaching the other building with relative easiness. Then, Hego entered through the other smashed window, finding a wrecked room, but no Gill.

"I can't believe it… how he escaped again?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gill, holding his injured side, walked down the fire exit. The mutant was badly wounded, but his scales protected him from the worst of the impact; however, it was obvious this battle was lost.

"Ronald… you'll pay for this… ruining my meal ticket!" Gill groaned as placing one of his claws under a certain section of his skin, lifting it to reveal a small communicator. The mutant finally reached the alley behind the building, smiling slightly when spotting a sewer, and then turned on the device.

"Hello? Jack… is that you? Oh, hi, Marcy… no offense, but I'm not in the mood to talk to the secretary… Jack isn't available? Okay, fine; look, my boss got caught… please get my room ready, and call me a medic. Yes, discount it from the commission, I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WAAAAAH….!

"He didn't take it well?" Harold, with Susie next to him, asked Angelica as she, wearing a jacket over her P. E. uniform, walked away from the school's football coach's house.

"Yes, he did, Harold… those wails are his way to express happiness." Angelica groaned in sarcasm as she and her friends left the place.

"I still think you shouldn't have quit, Angelica." Susie sighed. "You like being assistant coach a lot."

"Yes, and since you took the job our team actually wins once in a while." Harold added.

"Do you really think I wanted to quit? Where else can yell and boss a bunch of boys with the school's consent, and all of them actually thanking me for doing it?" Angelica snapped yet got a calmer and slightly sad expression a moment later. "But… it takes some amount of commitment to do that, and right now, I wouldn't be able to have it. You guys saw the training chart Hego gave us yesterday when he and the others returned; it's a miracle can still be at the debate team with all the stuff I'll be doing along with Tommy and Finster. Even if Mister Insomnia helps us with our homework, I wouldn't have time left to rest or have fun unless quitting the football team … God, I'll probably need to reject invitations to the popular crew's parties! And guess I'm kissing good bye my web page."

Despite Angelica's claim on disliking helping others, the girl ran a web page where she gave advices to other teens, mainly girls from her school. True, most of the time it was just fashion advices and the blonde used the page as a way to get the juiciest gossip first-handed, but she actually helped with some delicate stuff once in a while, even having live chats at times… something she could only do if having a flexible schedule, the kind of stuff the girl would be lacking from now own.

Angelica and her friends kept silence while heading to Tommy's place, where the first part of the training will be done. They knew about the sacrifices the boys would do as well; Tommy wouldn't be able to start his next film project for a long time; Chuckie, being president of the Audiovisual Club, will officially quit next day at school, and the little free time he'd have would probably be spent working at his parents' business since the boy didn't want them to hire someone to cover for his absence; the only ECA the boys would still have was the Science Club, and just because Hego commented it would probably prove handy in the future.

"What I don't get is why Chuckie will quit, I mean, he barely sleeps now, so would be able to do some presidential stuff at night." Susie commented.

"Carmichael, most of that 'presidential stuff' involves meetings and team working with the other members, and they'll not spend a fortune in caffeine just because their president is a night owl. Besides, Hego said he should use some of the night hours to improve his condition, since he used to have many health problems and therefore lacks physical strength." Angelica rubbed her temples. "This whole super powered thing doesn't worth the effort; wish that stupid rock had landed at the North Pole."

"That would be funny; imagine a flying yellow bear?" Harold got his usual goofy smile that didn't disappear even when Angelica glared at him. "But see the bright side, Angie; you'll save a fortune in plane tickets."

"And sadly, my life is so screwed lately that a normal thing, even your silliness, makes me feel well." Angelica rolled her eyes yet got a little smile.

"You know me; like doing things for others." Harold shrugged, Susie and Angelica shaking their heads yet their mood getting an obvious improvement. Harold was the most naïve guy they had ever known, barely reacting to insults unless said in a very harsh tone, and hardly changing since the girls first met him at kindergarten, but his childish nature, even if frequently annoying, could be really refreshing and entertaining during hard times.

The threesome finally arrived at Tommy's place and headed to the backyard, where Tommy and Chuckie were doing some warming up exercises, Kimi and the DeVille twins helping them. A moment later, Kim and Ron walked out from the house.

"Now, guys, I'll need to ask you to leave. Know you want to help, but Ron and I will work better with your buddies in private." Kim addressed the non-powered kids and teens.

"Okay, Miss Possible…"

"Lil…"

"Oh, right… okay, Kim." Lil and the others nodded at KP, and then she looked at her friends, "We'll return in a few hours to have some ice cream together."

"Sure, Lil, no problem," Tommy smiled at her before doing the gang's salute with Phil while Kimi placed a hand on Chuckie's shoulder, the step-siblings smiling at each other, and Susie and Harold nodded at Angelica.

"If you guys are getting ice cream, can I have some too… chocolate, maybe?" Ron asked while Rufus climbed to his shoulder to rub his belly and smile widely.

"Of course, dude." Phil waved bye to Ron as he and the others walked away, and Kim focused on her recruits.

"Alright, let's start. Ron and I will work on your general physical condition, and some basic fighting moves, that will prove handy later when Team Go train you more properly at the use of your powers; since obviously we can't come here everyday, we'll have a special wide screen communicator here at Tommy's home, can tutor the three of you from Middleton as much as possible. My brothers are already assembling it with Dil and your dad's help." Kim looked at Tommy at the last part.

Inside the house, Stu was working on the screen while Kim's twin brothers, Jim and Tim, worked on the most complex mechanisms with Dil's help. The youngest Pickles had inherited his dad's inventive nature and he was as smart as weird, therefore a very valuable help, especially considering the device was a lot more than a glorified TV set; it would also scan, monitor and register the trio's physiology, energy levels and vitals during the sessions, as well as some other data, all of them to be later filed by Wade and sent to both Possible doctors, so James could check all the energy-based data and Ann the anatomical and physiological ones, that, in addition to Lucy's weekly check-ups, would be used to analyze and monitor the threesome's condition.

"I've had this idea for a cream corn's propulsion system for a while now." Dil commented to the twins.

"Well, with the right combustion engine and a very resistant battery…"

"… it might be done." Tim finished his brother's phrase, Dil smiling widely; even if he still thought Ron was cool, the young geniuses were his dreamt playing partners.

Dil leaned to check one cable, not noticing Jim elbowing his twin to get his attention; a moment later, they looked at Susie and Kimi walking away with the rest of the gang, and got sly grins.

"Hey, Jim, don't think those girls are… Hicka-Bicka-Boo?"

"Hoo-Sha!" Tim high-fived his brother before the twins got back to work.

"First of all," Kim cleared her throat, "what kind of sports you practice, or any physical abilities you might have?"

"Well, I play soccer, basketball, tennis and baseball; not too much lately, but I'm not that bad." Tommy said.

"Took some karate classes a while ago, but lost interest right after getting my yellow belt… talking about irony." Angelica groaned, "Aside that, I'm not exactly athletic."

"Don't look at me; still used training wheels on my bike until last year." Chuckie sighed.

Kim rubbed her chin; this wasn't an easy task, but anything is possible…

"Alright then; we'll do some aerobics first; you'll follow my every move, okay?" The threesome nodded. "And later, we'll start with martial arts."

Rufus dived inside Ron's pocket and emerged with a little disc. The rodent then dashed to a boom box Ron had placed behind him and Kim, and placed the disc on it; Rufus then turned on the music and started dancing.

"Is there anything your pet doesn't do?" Tommy, visibly impressed, asked Ron.

"He doesn't wash windows… or anything he usually dislikes." Ron shrugged.

Kim started the routine, following the rhythm, and the trio copied her moves while Ron moved aside, looking at them carefully. Every certain time, Ron made an observation and helped one of them, correcting their posture and other things so they could do the exercise correctly. After several minutes, Kim changed the basic aerobics to fight moves, Ron still doing his supervising job; the trio was getting tired, even if Kim wasn't giving them a very hard working out since it was the first session, but kept the pace until Kim said it was okay to take five and get back their breath.

"At what moment I got drafted?" Angelica puffed as rubbing her sides. Tommy didn't say a thing because was almost totally breathless, just like Chuckie… at least, until the geek's power activated; the glow was a very dim one and barely perceptible, since this time there were no wounds to heal, but in a few moments he felt as good as new, Kim noticing this.

"Okay, Chuckie, since you can continue, we'll start with the combat training." Kim nodded at Ron, and then they both placed a mat at the lawn.

"Now, remove your glasses and come here." Chuckie obeyed and blinked a few times before walking straight at the mat alongside Kim.

"Hold it! Finster, you can see?" Angelica got an impressed face just like Tommy; the geek was born with a very weak sight so needed glasses practically since learned to walk. Chuckie looked at Tommy and Angelica, and sighed.

"I found out today at 3 when I woke up and could see perfectly without them; guess is another thing my power healed… but I'm still using the glasses. It seems my eyes get adapted to them without messing with my sight, and besides, I'm so used to the glasses feel weird when not wearing."

Kim got a little idea and walked right in front of Chuckie.

"Can open your mouth, please?" Chuckie, slightly puzzled, did it and Kim looked at his teeth.

"See any cavity, KP?" Ron scratched his head in confusion.

"None… and actually, even if I'm no dentist, see nothing wrong in here. You should get those braces removed; I used when was your age, and know aren't exactly comfortable." Kim then got back to business as Chuckie closed his mouth.

"You guys aren't too heavy or tall, so strong hitting isn't exactly your thing. Instead, we'll work on aikido and kenpo, two fight styles that don't require a lot of physical strength and are quite effective… I admit don't master them, but know enough so you can reach an acceptable level; also, just in case, we'll teach you basic Kung Fu's moves. Once start mastering your powers, you'll surely find some good ways to improve your particular fighting style."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Well, have you guys seen those mad martial arts movies? Well, imagine how effective a high kick can be when the girl giving it can fly. And think how powerful Bruce Lee could have been if having a lightning on each fist." Ron explained as making some playful shadow boxing in front of the cousins.

Tommy rubbed his chin and wide opened his eyes while Angelica got a sly grin, finally starting to realize the possibilities their powers had.

"So, basically, I'm the defenseless one. Big surprise here," Chuckie rolled his eyes. Kim shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not at all; your power will allow you give and receive attacks with a minor damage for a long time. To put it simple, you wouldn't win a fight on round one, but surely end it unharmed and winning by technical knockout." Chuckie got a little smile. "Besides, you can train the most and the exercise will be more effective, therefore you'll become stronger and faster quite soon."

"Good, because he needs as much help as possible," Angelica smirked.

"More like, as much help as Possible's." Ron pointed, making Angelica to roll her eyes and Chuckie, Tommy and Kim to chuckle a little.

Kim and Chuckie started his training, the teen showing him some basic grapples and grips, almost all of them based on using the opponent's strength against him or her; Chuckie fell on the mat several times, but started showing little progress after some minutes. Then, Kim did the same with Tommy and Angelica, and later Ron showed the trio a few fighting moves; his weren't as fluid or elegant as Kim's but, as his girlfriend pointed, they still were quite effective, especially since being a little deceiving and with more than a bit of improvisation, making Ron an unpredictable fighter.

A couple hours later, Kim decided it was enough for the day. Even Chuckie was exhausted and sore when finishing, and smiled widely when spotting his sister arriving with an ice cream bowl.

"Are you guys done? Phil and I are making sundaes."

"With pecans?" Ron smiled widely.

"And chocolate sauce, strawberry, and whipped cream." Harold, his mouth with some ice cream spots around, answered Ron when popping his head out from the back door.

"Those words never sounded so well." Angelica sighed in relief while getting a wide grin.

"Double ration for me, please. Never felt this hungry before." Chuckie said as the threesome, Ron, and Rufus were about to dash inside the house when Kim stopped them.

"Just a moment, guys, need to tell you something." Kim then turned at her almost-namesake. "We'll go in a moment, Kimi."

"Okay… but can make it short? Your brothers are cute, but they're driving Susie and me crazy; and for some weird reason, Phil and Harold don't seem so happy as well." The Japanese girl nodded and entered the house, Harold following her.

"First of all, good job on this first session. We'll try to do this everyday through the video link. And second, want to give you guys this." Kim handled the trio some sheets of paper.

"Hey, this is our training chart." Chuckie noticed, "But… seems to be a little changed."

"Ron and I modified it yesterday. I think Hego exaggerated a little bit."

"More than a little bit, I would say; he doesn't know boys and girls need rest, TV, and time to stuff themselves with junk food once in a while?" Ron commented, the youngsters getting impressed looks. Kim noticed them, and started explaining.

"I know your training is important and all, but can't let it be your whole life. I talked with your parents, and they told me about all the stuff you guys do, like the assistant-coaching, the audiovisual club and the movies; with some organization, you can still do that, and have some free time left."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked a little bit too eagerly.

"Sure; Ron and I have half-time jobs, the regular school stuff, and the missions, and still have time to go on dates, spend time with our families, hang around with our other friends, and attend our ECA, cheerleading in my case and playing football in Ron's."

"And, before that, I was the school's mascot. Go, Mad Dogs!" Ron howled playfully, Rufus mimicking him perfectly.

"To make it short, your life will change but not finish. You'll need to make adjustments and all, but that's another reason Ron and I are here, to help." Kim then got a sly smile. "Tell you what; as a reward for all your work, and being first day, we'll go to your mall and catch a movie after eating ice cream with your friends; they can come if want."

"Now, this is a teacher I can stand!" Angelica beamed, her cousin and Chuckie getting equally happy expressions. "Guess I scared the coach for nothing; I'll call him later before the guy gets a coronary."

"Less talking, and more dessert-before-lunch!" Ron said as heading to the house, the others deciding it was a good idea and followed him.

"Hope Phil and Harold hadn't eaten everything yet." Tommy chuckled. Ron opened the door for them and Kim to enter, and rubbed his chin in thought.

"You know, maybe next weekend can go to this city's water park after training, if doing it early. I heard it has a mad slide."

"Ah, the Whiplash Gorge; only slide with its own emergency room," Chuckie grinned nervously. "I slid on it once."

"And is as scary as it sounds?"

"Worse… much worse," Chuckie gulped yet got a wide grin a moment later. "And it's great!"

"That's all I need to hear!" Ron chuckled as closing the door. "Hey, don't hog the pecans!"


	6. Colorful Fun

**- ****Colorful Fun.**

"Nobody is looking? My locker got stuck again." Tommy whispered to Phil and Lil, whose lockers were right next to his. The twins gave a good look around to be sure nobody was at the corridor.

"Coast is clear, dude; are you using the screwdriver? The teachers kind of freak when do it; they say it's 'damage to school property'." Phil air-quoted, "Seriously, these lockers are older than the cafeteria's meat loaf!"

"True, but no, I'm not using the screwdriver. Have my own key right here." Tommy smirked as his index finger sparked, and then a tiny electric beam surged from it and ran around the locker's door frame. A moment later, the locker got opened without problems.

"That was great, Tommy! You now have magnetic powers too?" Lil gave her friend an impressed look as he placed a book inside the locker and grabbed another one.

"More like electromagnetic ones; Hego told me and Angelica to practice our powers as much as possible before our formal training, and I found out can move small metallic objects with ease." Tommy shrugged as he and the twins headed to the cafeteria. "I'm also practicing how to use my power as low voltage currents; yesterday powered up the microwave and made popcorn."

"Why just you and Angelica, I mean, didn't Chuckie need some practice as well?" Phil scratched his head in confusion.

"How would you practice with healing powers, Phil?" Lil rolled her eyes. "Jumping off a cliff while juggling dynamite?"

"Good point."

"Anyway, I think he's doing a good job with Kim and Ron's training." Tommy commented. "Hadn't noticed how he no longer is the last one when we run laps at P. E.? And we had been training for less than a month!"

"Not to mention the teeth thing; when is he getting the braces removed?" Lil asked.

"Yesterday," The trio turned to see Kimi walking in front of Dil and Chuckie, who had his mouth closed. "Lady and gentleman… and Phil," the Japanese and Phil chuckled a little bit, "let me present you, my brother's smile."

Chuckie smiled widely to show his now braces-free teeth; as Kim pointed, they now were practically perfect. Dil then showed Chuckie's braces to Tommy and the DeVilles.

"Chuckie gave them to me; I'll use them for a little project… socks that get radio stations!"

"As long as they're not in my mouth, you can do anything with them." Chuckie chuckled a little bit as the group finally entered the cafeteria, Angelica, Susie, and Harold already reserving a table. Once everyone had his/her tray and sat to eat, the Afro-American and the chubby red haired boy noticed Chuckie no longer had braces and congratulated him, while Angelica gave him a long look.

"Never thought I would say this, Finster, but you look half-decent." Angelica finally commented. "Now, just get a better hairdo instead of that eternal bird nest, and you might probably turn acceptable."

"Tried it yesterday," Chuckie shrugged. "But my body makes no difference between a paper cut and a hair cut; got back to its normal length in a few seconds. Good thing Mom was the one cutting my hair, or would give a coronary to the stylist."

"Well, not everything can be good." Tommy shook his head. "I tried to make a spark while showering to see if water affects my power; didn't short-fused, but couldn't control the electricity, and almost blasted the toilet."

"Not exactly the best image when you're eating." Kimi arched an eyebrow at Tommy, who chuckled nervously and went back to his meal.

"Actually, my power seems to be kind of… nice with me. I found can levitate from the ground a few inches without my whole body glowing, as long as not moving from a spot." Angelica commented before taking a sip of soda and finally noticing Chuckie's tray had as much food as Phil or Harold's, a lot more than the geek's usual ration. "Hey, Finster, I know the training increases the appetite, but aren't exaggerating a little bit?"

"Another secondary effect," Chuckie shrugged before started eating, "The most I use my power, the hungrier I get… not to the point of eating a whole buffet, but eat a little more than usual."

"Just a little more?" Kimi chuckled, "You ate a whole cereal box this morning!"

"What can I say? We ran out of donuts."

Despite how… curious their lunching chats had turned over the past month, the new super teens (or the super teen and the tweens, as Angelica would say) were actually adapting to their new schedules and life style, thanks mostly to their friends and family. Kimi helped a lot more at the Java Lava, covering for Chuckie when he was training; Dil and the DeVilles helped Tommy with his chores; Susie and Harold attended Angelica's web page when she couldn't; and, of course, Chuckie himself helped his companions a lot, doing a good amount of their homework.

However, there was a thing Angelica couldn't handle that well; because of the training, and the obvious coordinating of the schedules, she had to spend a lot of time with her cousin and the other 'tweens' at school, something the blonde normally tried to avoid because of her reputation and place at the school's hierarchy, and now her position was endangered by the sudden change of her usual 'ignore-them' policy. And the popular crew didn't make it easier.

"Oh, my, Pickles, you're eating with these losers?"

Angelica gulped and turned when hearing the voice of Savannah, the school's self-proclaimed popularity queen. In the past, Angelica had done anything on her power to get close to her and her crew, and now had a medium-level position among the popular guys, but it was no secret Savannah barely stood her, and was always looking for an excuse to kick her out of the group.

"Savannah, don't see we're eating?" Susie, who normally didn't care about the whole ranking stuff, frowned at the brunette.

"Wasn't talking to you, Carmichael, but to my 'friend' here," Savannah gave Angelica a Chesire Cat-grin. "You hadn't been with us for a while, Pickles. What's the matter; your mom is forcing you being friendly with your cousin?"

"Uh, well, actually…" Angelica's looks brightened in a way her friends (the real ones) knew too well, "Yes, you're right. You see, Savannah, my mother is kind of worried about my grades at P. E., so hired a very good personal trainer for me, and is so generous we agreed on sharing her with my cousin Tommy here, and well, Finster needs a lot of help too, so he's joining the sessions as well."

"Mmm… well, Finster doesn't look as skinny as usual." Savannah conceded, "But, if you train after school, why spending time with them out the sessions?"

"Savannah, dear, this trainer is quite good, and well, many of her exercises include some bonding and trusting your partners' stuff, so have to spend a little extra time with them to perform well." Angelica replied smoothly; what others would call 'lie' she called it 'creativity', and it was quite easy for her when twisting a true fact.

"And who is this trainer? Is one of those who work for Hollywood's stars?"

"No, Kim Possible." Harold said, causing Angelica to pale immediately.

"Thanks, Harold." Angelica groaned under her breath. "We'll talk later about you finishing my phrases."

"Please, you think I'll believe that?" Savannah laughed loudly. "Come on, Pickles, everybody knows Kim Possible is just an actress paid by Club Banana to sell those commando-like clothes."

Angelica disliked the situation, but, now Harold had spilled the truth, she felt obliged to defend her version of the story… that, for once, was the true one.

"No, she's real, and yes, she's my personal trainer! Her mother is friends with Susie's, so you can ask her if don't believing me!"

"She's telling the truth, Savannah." Susie confirmed.

"Yes, and Chuckie and I really train with her too." Tommy pointed.

"Yeah, right… you are defending Pickles here, that's all." Savannah got an evil grin. "Tell you what; today is amateur's night at Finster's parents' business, right?"

"Yes… I'm actually singing."

"Then I'm not going." Phil whispered to Lil, "She makes 'karaoke' crueler than 'hara-kiri'."

"Well, if can make Kim Possible be present, you'll save your reputation; if not, you're going to the bottom of the social ladder." Savannah's grin widened.

"Uh… sure, why not?" Angelica replied with her best straight face.

"Everybody heard that?" Savannah got everyone's attention. "Angelica Pickles promised Kim Possible will be today at The Java Lava!"

The cafeteria got filled with murmurs and excited chatting, while Savannah walked to her table and Angelica covered her face.

"I'm sorry, Angelica." Harold sulked, "Your story was so close to the real one thought you were saying the whole truth."

"Next time we lunch together, Harold, open your mouth only when eating." Angelica groaned. "This is serious… Kim isn't supposed to come until next weekend! Today it was just the whole video link stuff!"

"Video link… hey, that's it!" Dil beamed. "Your laptop has wireless connection, right? So, you can call Wade, and ask him to contact Kim for you! If she and Ron can save a guy at Madagascar after breakfast and be back in time for lunch…"

"Dil, I would kiss you if the very idea didn't gross me!" Angelica beamed and then dashed out from the cafeteria.

"It's so easy to make her happy," Chuckie joked, "sometimes."

The gang laughed, Chuckie not noticing his hand was very close to his soda until making it fall from the table and right over the shoes of a very tall jock.

"Hey, watch out!"

"Ups! Sorry, man; don't worry, I'll clean them." Chuckie said nervously.

"These are very expensive and delicate sneakers, you fool!" The jock cracked his knuckles.

"So… I'll need more soap… going to get it!" Chuckie practically darted from the table, avoiding capture by mere inches. The jock turned to chase him, not noticing Tommy moving his hand under the table and shooting a little electric blast at the bully's feet, making him to trip and giving Chuckie a better head start. The jock growled as standing up and chasing the geek out.

"Can't you or Chuckie just beat him?" Lil asked Tommy, visibly worried.

"I don't know if can fight someone that big without using our powers, and we can't expose them." Tommy whispered. "Just hope Chuckie is now as fast as I think."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No luck with Gill yet, Wade?"

"No, Kim, sorry; it's like he vanished or something. No reports of sightings or any kind of evidence. I even tried connecting him with stolen food's reports, but at the end the responsible is either a homeless person or an animal." Wade, from the locker's computer, told Kim as she, Ron, and her other best friend, Monique, were standing at their school's corridor.

"Let me get this straight; you can't find a guy who looks like the creature from the black lagoon?" Monique arched an eyebrow; she knew Wade had access to virtually all the world's surveillance systems (kind of scary when thinking about it) and if couldn't find anyone or anything after a month's search, it was always bad news.

"Actually, Monique, after he first mutated, nobody saw Gill for several years until he reappeared at the camp. He has a lot of practice hiding." Ron commented.

"Yes, but you guys said he was thrown from a building…"

"Beaten and thrown, if want to be more precise." Ron corrected.

"Whatever; the guy must need medical attention, and a place to hide while recovering." Monique said as rubbing her chin.

"I thought the same thing; is not like if he can simply walk to the nearest hospital, or go rent a hotel room." Kim said, "This must be related to him recovering the mutation; according to the doctors treating him, Gill was almost totally cured before escaping the lab, and we already cleaned up all the toxic waste at Camp Wannaweep, so he couldn't expose to the same substances."

"Who knows, KP? That place is so evil and contaminated is a miracle I don't glow in the dark."

"Actually, with an ultraviolet filter…" Wade's explanation got cut by an alarm from his computers. "Hold it, I have a hit at the page… hey, is Angelica!"

"The flying girl?" Monique, being Kim and Ron's friend, knew about them helping the new kids of the super powered block.

"Yes; her lap top has a web cam… I'm making the link." Wade typed some commands at his keyboard, and Angelica's face appeared at Kim's computer; judging by the background, the girl was at her school yard.

"Hello, Kim! Oh, Ron, you're there too… and she is…"

"Angelica, she's my friend Monique."

"Nice to met you, girl," Monique and Angelica looked at each other and chorused.

"I like your outfit. Thanks. You're welcome."

"So, what's the sitch, Angie?" Kim asked the girl.

"Well, I have a little emergency here at school… not a dangerous one, but the social type."

"Those can be hard too. So…"

"Well, well, well." Kim and her friends turned to see their own popular crew's pain in the neck, Bonnie Rockwaller, who gave a fast glance at the screen. "So, Possible, you're back to babysitting? Oh, and now the kids call you instead of their daddies… how cute!"

"Excuse me, Bonnie, but this is a private conversation." Kim frowned at her rival, who unfortunately ignored or gave no importance to her face.

"You're discussing the price, right? Remember, five dollars an hour, and don't let the girl be up after nine so you can make out with your boyfriend." Bonnie gave Ron a mocking look, "Unless, of course, your boyfriend goes to sleep earlier than the kid."

"For your information, the one who sleeps before nine is Rufus… unless there's a very good movie at TV." Ron folded his arms as Rufus climbed to his shoulder to do the same.

"Don't have anything better to do, Bonnie?" Monique glared at her.

"No… and you, Monique, are going to help Possible here try new baby dresses on the blonde?" Bonnie smirked at Monique, ignoring the look Angelica was giving to her… a very mischievous one. After her scene with Savannah, the blonde needed someone to mess with, and since she wasn't attending Kim's school, or even living at the same city…

"Oh, I get it!" Angelica got everyone's attention, and directed to Bonnie. "You're jealous because Kim is no longer your nanny, and your family has to drop you at the pound when they go on vacation."

Bonnie got a stunned expression; nobody, Kim included, dared to insult her (at least when she was hearing), and obviously wasn't happy about it. The brunette shoved Kim aside to glare at Angelica.

"Those are very brave words coming from someone who isn't really here."

"And, surprisingly, I can feel your breath." Angelica covered her nose. "Tell your master to stop feeding you liver."

"What the… do you know who I am, blonde?"

"Nope; why, you forgot? If do, I'll send you a collar with a name tag."

"Cut the dog's insults!" Bonnie exploded.

"I'm offending your family?"

"DON'T MESS WITH MY FAMILY! I'M A ROCKWALLER…"

"More like a Rottweiler."

"Oh, that one deserves a ten!" Ron whispered at a very amused Kim, while Rufus dashed inside Ron's pocket and emerged with a '10' sign. Monique didn't say a thing, being too busy covering her mouth to hold laughter.

"I'm not standing here to hear your stupid insults!"

"Well, sit down; I have many left."

"Girl, you're messing with the wrong cheerleader. I'm on top of the food chain."

"Alongside the hyena and the vulture, of course."

"If you were here… would rip that artificial blonde hair right from the roots!"

"Wow, good insult! It scared me a lot first time heard it… when I was five!"

"Go jump off a bridge!"

"Oh, bungee jumping… I don't know; surely it hurt when you did it, the rope broke and landed face first."

"Why, you… don't know how important I am, right?"

"I suppose, if Middleton named its football team after you…"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A MAD DOG?"

"Fine, don't be angry; from now on, we'll forget about your psychiatric condition and focus in your species."

The exchange continued for almost ten minutes more; after the initial banter, the brunette started saying some very good insults and remarks as well, but it seemed the blonde had an unlimited supply.

"I've had enough of this…"

"Giving up already?"

"Listen, brat, I don't know who are you, but I'm no longer sinking to your level. I'm this school's queen, the one in charge, the top girl…"

"And yet, you lost several minutes arguing with a thirteen years old girl, in a corridor, where everyone could see and hear you while I'm in a very secluded place at my schoolyard."

Bonnie wide opened her eyes and looked around, gasping, and giving Monique a threatening scowl when spotting her holding a cell phone. After the first couple of minutes, Monique phoned or messaged several of her contacts to tell them Bonnie was in a major argument with a much younger girl, and now there was a little crowd surrounding Middleton's Queen Bee. Bonnie turned at the screen, snarling, her face red due rage and making a strangling gesture with her hands.

"If I ever get you…"

"I'll have a squeaky toy ready."

Bonnie growled, and, knowing another outburst would ruin her image even more, the teen walked away, giving everyone a murderous glare so nobody dared saying a thing until she left… and then all laughed.

"Too bad don't have a camera!" Ron chuckled.

"Don't worry, I do." The screen divided in two, Wade's smiling face appearing at one half, "Hate to ruin surprises, but guess what I'm giving you guys for Christmas."

"Wade, you rock." Kim grinned at her techno friend before focusing back at Angelica.

"Thanks for that."

"You're welcome; guess she isn't used to be insulted back."

"No, she doesn't, but, well, we have to live with her, so can't mess with Bonnie as much as I would enjoy."

"Why not?"

"I'm more used to kick than to insult… and can get into troubles at school if doing any."

"Guess you're right. So, she's the Bonnie girl Ron compares me with? Please, we are nothing alike; okay, she dresses in style, and has the kind of body I would like having when getting her age, but she's loud, rude, short-tempered…"Angelica wide-opened her eyes in realization, "Ups."

"Don't worry; you're a lot more likable. So, what do you need?"

Angelica smiled widely; judging by Kim's face, it seemed at that moment the cheerleader would do anything for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't worry, Kimi. I'm fine; yeah, he couldn't catch me." Chuckie talked to his sister through cell phone, "I have free period now, so I'm hiding at the library, just to be sure. See you and the guys later."

Chuckie opened the gym's equipment closet, and gave a look around, sighing in relief as the next period's bell rang. The jock now would be at his own room, so Chuckie was safe and sane, as well as a little proud, being able to outrun someone who obviously was very well fitted.

"_Then again… why I should be proud if ran in fear despite knowing the guy couldn't do anything serious to me?"_ Chuckie thought as getting a sad expression. All that training and the only thing he got was enough speed to escape faster?

"I can't be more pathetic." Chuckie sighed sadly as walking out from the gym.

"My exact thoughts, geek," Chuckie gulped as realizing the jock was right in front of him.

"D-don't have a class to attend?" The geek paled as looking for an escape route.

"I have a nerd doing my stuff for that one; if not, would do to him what I'm going to do to you." The jock raised a fist, ready to strike.

Chuckie dodged the punch right on time, and then moved aside to avoid another one. The jock then tried to grab Chuckie instead of punching, but the geek avoided it by quickly moving a step back. The bully got furious, and started throwing a fast punching series at his prey, but Chuckie's training allowed him block or dodge all the attacks, the geek being so scared he barely noticed himself doing it until the jock paused to recover his breath.

"Wow; I'm alive." Chuckie touched his face and thorax in amazement. "And my teeth are still there!"

"Not for long!" The jock jumped over Chuckie, who dashed away at the last moment so his enemy collided with the gym's wall. The geek ran away, the bully slowly standing up to chase him again, but stopped on his tracks when Chuckie stopped next to Vice-Principal Pangborn, who, besides his charge, had his impressing psyche to project authority, him being a former wrestler.

"Finster, what're you doing here?" Pangborn looked at the geek, who gave the jock a fast glance, and smiled slightly when noticed him running away in fear.

"I've free period, sir."

"Oh, yes… by the way, what are those rumors about you having a personal trainer?"

"Gee, news travel fast… well, yes, I have one… two, actually."

"Well, that explains why you suddenly are doing better at P. E." The man gave the geek a long look as they walked away. "Why you're so sweat soaked?"

"I just… ran a little bit. Oh, and may I ask you for a favor, sir?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And… rest."

The threesome collapsed at their spots, panting, as Kim, through the video link, gave them the indication to stop the routine. Dil then appeared at his family's living room, carrying some drinks.

"Just watching you guys makes me feel tired." Dil handled the drinks to his brother, cousin and friend, all of them extremely thankful.

"Guess that's enough for today. Now, at what time this amateur night starts?" Kim asked.

"Around six," Chuckie, his power already working on restoring his strength, replied as checking his watch. "Are you sure can be here in less than two hours?"

"Sure, no big. Wade already got us a ride, but can't promise to be there exactly at six; we might be a little late."

"Then is a good thing we have some other people doing stuff to gain time." Tommy said after taking a long sip.

"And are you guys doing anything?" Ron asked, his face popping at the screen.

"I thought about singing, but, somehow, a few so-called friends have told me my voice isn't that good." Angelica frowned.

"Well… is not that you're that bad, Angelica, but must admit Susie is way better in that aspect, and, since she's singing too, would make you look bad when compared." Chuckie told the blond, which was actually half-true, because almost anyone could make Angelica's singing sound bad in comparison.

"I'm doing a little contortionist's act. Can fit my whole body inside a supermarket bag," Dil grinned as adopting a weird yoga-like position.

"My stuff is filming, so, no, nothing I can show at a talents' show unless making a movie in less than two hours." Tommy shrugged.

"And I have no talents at all, so…"

"Hold it, Chuck-Man! What do you mean have no talents?" Ron asked, him and Kim visible surprised.

"Exactly that, I have no talents. Only thing I do right is making smoothies and some drinks at the Java Lava."

"Hey, don't underestimate yourself…"

"Yes, underestimating you is my job." Angelica cut Ron, who simply ignored her.

"You surely have something to show. I mean, I'm not exactly excellent at anything, but can cook, play music with glasses and spoons, and many other things."

"Ron, you're excellent at cooking." Kim reminded him.

"Oh, yeah… anyway, there must be something you're good with."

"Yes, there's something." Tommy pointed. "He plays the harmonica, and when we went to a ranch last summer he did it great; I couldn't even lasso a wooden cow."

"But harmonica isn't a 'cool' instrument, and can't ride a horse at the café." Chuckie sighed. "And I also do some minor magic tricks, but it's like, kindergarten stuff."

"Well, that doesn't make it bad." Ron then got a mischievous grin. "Tell you what; while our ride arrives, I'm sharing some ideas with you, and maybe we can have Tommy and Angelica at the show too."

"Ron…" Kim gave her boyfriend a wary look.

"Oh, come on, KP, this is just an amateur night, stuff you do for fun; is not like, well, cheating on a test or using a super suit to win a football game." Ron gave Kim his own version of the puppy pout.

"Fine then."

"Uh, excuse me, but said something about me being at the show?" Angelica asked.

"You and Tommy go shower and get ready while Chuck and I have a little chat; don't worry, he'll tell you later."

Angelica and Tommy shrugged and the boy walked upstairs; Kim rolled her eyes and disappeared from the screen after giving Ron a fast kiss, so he could focus on the geek. Dil and Angelica (who didn't want to leave yet) simply sat at the living room's couch, pretty curious about Ron's idea.

"First of all… you got it?" The blond boy asked the geek.

"Yep; right here." Chuckie walked to the other side of the room to get his backpack. He opened it and showed Ron a picture. "He autographed it today."

"Coolio! And I got your autograph too." Ron took out a picture as well, showing it to Chuckie.

"Alright!"

"Uh, excuse me, but… why so happy?" Angelica arched an eyebrow at Chuckie. "That's just a Pangborn's picture," the blonde then looked at Ron, "and that's some old guy I've never seen in my life."

"Angelica, that's Timothy North… the guy who played Fearless Ferret!" Chuckie replied.

"No way!" Dil ran to get a better look at the screen.

"And your Vice-Principal happens to be the great Slambang, best wrestler ever besides King Pain and Steel Toe!" Ron said matter-of-factly while Rufus jumped to his shoulder to wide open his tiny eyes at the picture Chuckie was holding, the rodent getting a happy grin that rivaled Dil's.

"Great… is a geek-o-fest." Angelica rolled her eyes and walked to the door. "That's my cue to leave."

The moment Angelica left, Ron started giving indications to Chuckie and Dil, the younger boys grinning widely after a few moments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, at the cyber-café, Dil finished his demonstration, getting a wild clapping from the crowd. Angelica's scene at the cafeteria granted a large audience, many of them wanting to see Kim Possible, and a few others, with Savannah at front, with the intention of seeing an embarrassed and humiliated Angelica.

"What's their problem?" Angelica looked nervously at her watch for the hundredth time. "Stopped to pee at the gas station or what?"

Chuckie handled Angelica a drink she disposed in a matter of seconds, barely registering it. The rest of the gang was around the counter, where Chuckie and Kimi were helping their parents attend the people, looking at the place's door every couple of minutes.

"Maybe I should go sing now; can make a little more time." Susie commented.

"Carmichael, your singing acts are always the closing ones. If you do it, most people will think the show is ending, and leave after that." Angelica rubbed her temples; at the stage, a random boy was doing a tap-dancing number, something that wouldn't entertain the crowd for long.

"Well, maybe it's the right moment for Chuckie's act." Dil, who had joined his friends, suggested.

"What act?" Kimi arched an eyebrow at her stepbrother.

"I brought my magical kit from home." Chuckie leaned to grab a large box. "I practiced some of the tricks a few nights ago, and maybe can give a decent show while Kim and Ron arrive. Also, he gave me an idea for some cool tricks that involve you two." Chuckie directed to Angelica and Tommy, and whispered something at their ears.

"That idea is so good can't believe is coming from your lips." Angelica grinned slyly at the geek.

"Actually, is from Ron's."

"Well, that explains everything." The blonde shrugged yet she and Tommy kept their smiles.

A few moments later, Chaz walked at the stage to present next number.

"And now, a magic exhibition from… well, my son; Chuckie!"

The geek walked upstage, getting some little clapping from the crowd, and placed a little table at the stage while Dil and Tommy started doing minor modifications to the stage's lights.

"Thank you, and now, my assistant…"

"Ehem."

"Oh, yeah… my BEAUTIFUL assistant, Angelica Pickles," Chuckie presented Angie, who walked upstairs carrying the magic kit and placed it at the table.

The geek started with some of the tricks he could do the best, like cards and coins ones, with Angelica assisting him all the time. Fortunately, he didn't screw any trick, and actually got more clapping from the crowd, yet not a very loud one. Angelica then noticed Dil making her a signal, and the blonde whispered something to the geek.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I'll give you one of my new illusions… The Flying Coins!" Chuckie took out a handful of coins, and made a signal to Tommy. "I'll need a little more help for this; Tommy, can you give me a hand here?"

The Pickles boy walked upstage, and Savannah stood up.

"Hey, that's unfair! He's your friend!"

"Okay, if you want taking his place, I have no problem." Chuckie invited the popular girl up; Savannah smirked and accepted, Chuckie asking for a chair for the trick.

Savannah sat at the chair, giving everyone a smug look, while Angelica and Tommy placed at her sides, extending their arms and keeping them a few inches away from Savannah's head, while Chuckie moved behind her with his coins and a 'magic' wand.

"Now, you two, keep your hands like that so everyone can see there're no ropes or something." Chuckie gave Tommy a fast glance, "Now, the magic words… _Coinarium Leviosa!_"

In a perfect cue, Tommy used his electromagnetic powers over the coins, the stage lights covering enough of his glow to get unnoticed; after Chuckie made a 'magic' pass, he dropped the coins, and Tommy's power made them to levitate, the crowd gasping in surprise. The audience got even more impressed when Chuckie made a few passes and the coins started moving around Savannah's head and over Angelica and Tommy's hands, the Pickles boy moving his fingers in an almost imperceptible way to direct the little metallic objects. After about half minute, Chuckie grabbed the coins right over Savannah's head, finishing the trick and making the crowd to give him a wild ovation.

"Lucky shot." Savannah growled softly at him while walking downstage alongside Tommy, who gave Chuckie a fast glance before the geek continued.

"And now, to finish my act, an illusion I call… The Dormant Angel," Chuckie stood right in front of Angelica. "I'm asking for total silence on this one; it's important so my assistant and I can focus."

"You're enjoying me being the assistant for once, right?" Angelica whispered at the geek, who simply gave her a little smile in reply before asking for another chair he placed about a feet and a half away from the first one, and then returned back in front of Angie.

"Now… relax… and sleep… deeply." Chuckie talked in a calm, smooth tone, and Angelica played her role, closing her eyes and relaxing her body, allowing him to sit her at the first chair and gently place her head on the second one.

Chuckie started moving the wand over her body, and after a few moments, moved away one of the chairs, Angie still keeping her horizontal position. Then, the geek passed the wand under the girl's back a few times before removing the second chair, the blonde's power being kept on a low level so the glow wasn't perceptible (especially with the lights); after passing the wand all around Angelica again, Chuckie placed a hand under the girl's head and lifting Angelica effortlessly until she was around one feet over the geek's head level, the audience keeping silence in awe. Chuckie then pushed her back and head gently to make Angelica get a vertical position, and slowly pulled her down, the girl ending perfectly stood at the stage. The geek moved a hand in front of her, and snapped his fingers to 'wake up' the girl; Angelica opened her eyes and got her regular posture.

The crowd started clapping widely, some people actually standing up and whistling, while Chuckie and Angelica held each other's hand and vowed ceremoniously to thank the ovation.

"Wait… we're holding hands?" Angelica whispered at the geek, suddenly realizing what they were doing.

"Uh… is for the act's sake, remember?" Chuckie whispered back, nervously, "By the way… your hand feels smooth."

"It comes with perfection," Angelica gave him a fast smile before they released hands and walked downstage.

"Very impressive, Pickles," Savannah arched an eyebrow at her, "but… I see no Kim Possible."

"Then look at the door," Lil, who moved aside Savannah, pointed at the place's door, and the popular girl almost fainted when spotting Kim and Ron clapping at the 'magician' and his assistant, the duo arriving just in time to see the last part of the act.

"She… she can't be her…"

Kim then made a series of summersaults, ending upstage, earning herself a wild ovation, while Ron went behind the counter to retrieve something Chuckie already had there for him.

"Hello, everyone; first of all, want to thank my friends for inviting me and my boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, to be here with you; Angelica and Tommy Pickles, and Chuckie Finster!"

Angelica got a proud look while Tommy and Chuckie simply waved their hands at the crowd in a discreet way, and Savannah paled visibly.

"Now, for your entertainment, I want to invite the local singer and another friend of mine, Susie Carmichael, to join me and Ron at stage."

Susie walked upstage, the crowd clapping at her, and then Ron followed, the boy carrying several glasses and a jar with water. Ron placed the glasses at the same table Chuckie used and filled them with different quantities of liquid, Rufus moving from his pocket and through his arm to reach the table and check the glasses' acoustics; on the meantime, Susie invited Harold, who was a very decent guitarist, to join them at the stage.

"Just follow me, dude." Ron whispered at Harold before started playing; despite using a very simple and primitive instrument, Ron and Rufus could use it with an amazing ability, and Harold had no trouble following the lyrics Kim and Susie started singing.

Kim.

_All you have t__o do is, say the word  
I'm there._

_I'm on it, I've got it  
I can do anything  
What you need, Got your back  
Just say the word, I'm there._

Susie._  
In trouble, in it deep  
This is a promise that I can keep  
Make it right, count on me  
To be the best friend I can be  
When your life is bending  
Upside down  
I'll be the one to turn it around_

Kim.

_Say the word  
Make a call and I'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word  
(Say the word)_

_  
_K-S.

_Dial the number, call my name  
Day or night, it's all I need  
Say the word  
'Cuz I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word_

When the girls stopped singing, the people at The Lava were practically roaring in cheers. Kim and Susie bowed to thank them, and then motioned Ron and Harold to move front stage to receive some of the ovation as well, Rufus moving in front of the boys to thank the crowd and throw kisses at them.

If Kim and Ron hadn't been so immersed in the ovation, they'd probably be able to notice two bright green eyes looking at them through the cyber café's glass door.


	7. Nocturnal Flight

**- Nocturnal Flight.**

At Go City, around the same time Kim and Susie started singing at the café, a large section of a local bank's wall got reduced to debris by the charge of a large man dressed in black and brown tights and wearing a football helmet with two large ram-like horns on it. Five thugs, all of them dressed in red tights and using similar helmets (but with bull-like horns) followed him.

"Hurry up, my Bullies! The cops will be here in no time, or those stupid Team Go fools!"

"We are already here, Ram!"

The villain looked outside, where Hego, in his classical heroic pose, was standing, his siblings at his sides.

"Now, you have to give up, villain, or face defeat at Team Go's hands!"

"Why you keep giving the guy a chance to surrender if he never does?" Mego complained.

"Because that's what heroes do!"

"I know, but, if I was the leader…"

"GUYS!" The Wegos cut the argument when spotting Ram charging against them. The villain hit Hego square at the chest, sending him several feet back, while the thugs attacked Mego and the twins.

The Wegos followed their usual battle plan when being attacked by very big enemies; they simply stayed immobile waiting for them to strike first, and, at the last moment, avoided the attack by multiplying at the last moment. The thugs fell to the ground, surprised by the strategy, and then the twins cloned themselves several times, jumping on top of them; this way, they handled four of the five thugs with little problem.

Mego, on the other hand, didn't do it that bad against the remaining thug. The violet hero avoided several hits by shrinking a few inches and growing back at the right moment many times, so his enemy only hit air, and then shrank to his minimal size to run between the henchman's legs, recovering his normal one when behind him, surprising the villain with a good punch at the left kidney. The Bully leaned in pain, this being the chance Mego was waiting for to kick the guy's legs, making him to fall over his belly.

Hego, finally recovered from the initial attack, faced Ram; the villain tried to repeat his stunt, but the blue hero caught him by the helmet's horns, and then tossed his enemy over his shoulder, impacting Ram against a parked car. The criminal tried to stand up and fight, but the hit was just too hard and fell unconscious.

"Well done, Team Go!" Hego got a proud expression.

"Yes, after that guy almost knocked you out." Mego remarked. "The leader shouldn't be taken down so easily, don't you think?"

"Well, Mego, at least my power helps me resist those attacks…"

"Now, we're back to discuss your powers being better than mine?" Mego frowned, the twins moving between their brothers to stop the coming argument.

"Come on, guys, we won; shouldn't be arguing."

"Yes, and remember, Angelica and the others will start training with us next week; want them to see us fighting all the time?"

The eldest brothers looked at the twins, and nodded at them, a little reluctantly in Mego's case. The violet hero was usually the team's main complainer, but it seemed he had become particularly whining through the last weeks.

"Good point. We need to show how we use our gifts for common welfare, and teach them about cooperation and team spirit so when they become part of Team Go…"

"Hold it! Hego, they're just coming for training, not to become superheroes! They already told us aren't interested in that!"

Hego looked at the distance, realizing the patrols were arriving, and then whispered at his violet brother while the red ones, following Team Go's usual procedures, cloned enough times to keep guard on each unconscious enemy until the authorities could pick them up.

"That's what they said… but we all know will become heroes. I already told them to use their powers as much as possible, therefore, will enjoy it; remember what you did when discovering your ability and we returned home?"

"Oh, yeah… started running around the living room… and driving my toy car for real… and eating candies while shrunk! It was like having my own racing track or eating a chocolate bar the size of a van!" The violet hero smiled at the memories.

"And the twins performed some innocent pranks at us, and started playing basketball and soccer between them by forming full teams; I was on the search of heavy stuff to lift it, and even went to construction sites at night to bend steel bars, just for fun… even Ashley played with her flames; remember how she used to cook with her bare hands instead of using the stove?"

"Yeah… but, what that has to do with Tommy, Angelica, and Chuckie?"

"Simple; they'll enjoy using their powers, and soon will try using in public. And only way to do it at full extent is by being a superhero so they can still have peace in their civilian life." Hego smiled, "This might be the chance to make our team great again."

"You mean, like before… she left?" Mego got an uneasy expression that was soon mimicked by Hego; their sister leaving the team was a very hard topic and tried to avoid it whenever possible.

"I miss her too; still think she has some good… anyway, by having them on our team, surely will return to our old glory!" Hego beamed. "I'm even thinking about some good heroic names for them; Igo, Hergo, Yougo…"

"Don't think those would work." Mego rolled his eyes, "But if I have some time to think, I might come with some pretty decent ones…"

Hego ignored his brother to go talk with the officers; Mego realized it, and shut up while eying the knocked villains, a little frown forming on his face.

"_Just because I only stopped one of them doesn't mean my opinion doesn't count."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, dudes, the first one to get brain freeze, wins." Ron said to Chuckie, Phil, Harold, Dil, and Tommy, each one holding a cold drink, and all of them sitting at the café's counter. Rufus gave them a signal and they started drinking as fast as possible, Chuckie grabbing his forehead and raising his hand after a few seconds.

"AAAAGH! Won!"

"Let's do it again!" Phil exclaimed, and Chuckie, his power already healing the headache, refilled the drinks. Meanwhile, Kim and the girls were sitting at a nearby table while Chuckie and Phil's parents started cleaning up the place that was officially closed by now.

"Ron is always like that?" Kimi giggled at the sight of the boys' competition.

"Yeah, he's a big kid at heart; is part of his charm. Funny enough, that weirdness of him sometimes is the only thing keeping me sane." Kim commented, making the girls to chuckle silently.

"Well, back to the singing… Kim, that was great!" Susie told her. "You really can do anything!"

"Well, yes, but I'm not the best at everything. For example, can drive and I'm good at high speed chases, but still have some troubles driving on regular traffic; and I can also cook, but without Ron supervising me, would make a mess at the kitchen every time."

"Good thing you didn't have to cook this time. You girls saw Savannah's face? The girl was this close to shock!" Angelica laughed.

"Yes; guess almost every girl at school had been waiting for seeing her ego dropping a few points." Lil commented.

"I know what you mean; there's a girl at school who always gives me a bad time… Bonnie, the girl you 'chatted' with today," Kim gave Angelica a fast look, "but trust me, don't let popularity and social rating be so important in your lives; it's not worthy of the effort."

"Easy for you to say, a world-saving cheerleader; must be your school's most popular girl!" Angelica smirked at Kim, who shook her head and got a serious expression.

"Not really; when guys know you can beat them without breaking a sweat, most of them keep their distance."

"But you have Ron." Lil pointed.

"Yes, since preschool, but only became a couple last year; before that, I was on the look of a good guy myself… and sometimes did some really stupid things because of that, especially because of Bonnie getting under my skin."

The girls gave Kim full attention.

"Sure, you bested her in an insults' exchange," Kim focused on Angelica, "but Bonnie's best is manipulating your fears and doubts, and influencing your thoughts using popularity and her position as weapon. She used to call Ron a loser and the food chain's weakest link; I always defended him, but am sure she actually convinced me he wasn't boyfriend material so focused on the popular guys…"

"Most of them afraid of your skills," Susie guessed, Kim nodding at her.

"And when found any good looking and popular guy that actually accepted me, did lots of stuff I'm not exactly proud. For example, last Halloween, got invited to a party where this guy was going as well, and that same night had to help my mother with her Halloween house at the hospital, plus having my traditional treat or trick's thing with Ron."

"Weren't a little old for that?" Angelica arched an eyebrow at the cheerleader before the boys' game got her attention again. "Oh, get it… kid at heart."

"Anyway, decided to go to the party no matter what, so I lied to both my parents and Ron, telling them I would be with the other while actually being at the party." Kim sighed sadly. "Worst idea ever; one of my enemies went after Ron trying to get me, and the other, with the same idea, attacked the hospital; it was almost a miracle could stop them… and of course, my parents were disappointed and Ron wasn't exactly happy."

"A lie backfiring at you… know the feeling." Angelica rolled her eyes.

"But still do it, uh, Angelica?" Susie smirked at the blonde who frowned slightly at her.

While the girls kept chatting, the boys started doing as well.

"Hey, Ron, can you teach us that thing with the glasses? It would be nice to master another instrument." Harold asked him.

"Sure, next time Kim and I come here." Ron said and then looked at Chuckie. "And nice stuff with the magician act."

"Thanks, but… well, wouldn't be able to do it on my own." Chuckie sighed. "Even with powers, still depend on someone covering for me."

"Come on, Chuck, don't be that harsh with yourself. You always help us when we need it." Tommy said to his pal.

"It's hard not being harsh considering I am so coward a simple bully could scare me despite knowing he couldn't hurt me."

"Come on, can't be as coward as you say." Ron commented.

"I fear a bunch of things, Ron, including some very silly ones; camp-site stories, drain pipes, garbage trucks… the man from the oatmeal's box."

"Don't forget clowns!" Dil pointed, making Chuckie to groan and cover his face while Phil and Tommy soft glared at the youngest boy.

"Okay… you guys think I'm a coward?" Ron asked, earning himself a lot of puzzled looks.

"You're kidding, right?" Phil arched an eyebrow. "No coward can go on dangerous missions and face all kind of risky stuff!"

"Well, thanks, but I also fear a lot of things; horses, summer camps, very thick books with no pictures, one of my mother's lawn gnomes… not to mention monkeys!"

"Monkeys! Yuck!" Rufus nodded, Dil giving him a little grin.

"You don't like monkeys too, uh?"

"Hold it! You can understand him?" Phil asked Dil while pointing at Rufus.

"Doesn't everyone?" Dil and Rufus shrugged at Phil.

"Back to topic, guys… you really fear those things, Ron?" Chuck asked the blonde boy.

"And a ton more; and not just that, I'm also very accident prone, maybe more than you: according to some calculations Wade and my dad had made, it's a miracle I'm still alive even without considering the danger get exposed when going with Kim on missions. I even built a panic room at my house and tried to stay there forever once."

"And you still fight villains?" Chuckie was now more confused than ever. "Why?"

"Because there are some things that worth the risk," Ron gave Kim a fond look before looking back at the boys. "If anything ever happens to Kim… wouldn't stand it. I'll rather face danger and be there to distract henchmen, support her, or push the self-destruction button at a villain's hideout, than staying safely hidden inside a closet."

"You really love her, uh?" Tommy said more a statement than a real question.

"There are some persons and things can't imagine my life without them, and Kim is on top of the list." Ron then looked at Chuckie. "And don't feel that bad with yourself; trust me, the moment you really need courage, I'm sure you'll find out having a lot more ever thought."

Chuckie gave Ron a friendly smile, and started cleaning everything behind the counter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angelica looked at her room's ceiling, sighing. It was a little hard for her to sleep that night, Kim's talk on her mind all the time.

"… _trust me, don't let popularity and social rating be so important in your lives; it's not worthy of the effort."_

Of course, Angelica had heard similar stuff from other persons, but coming from Kim, not just a High School senior, but a world-wide famous one, it seemed to have a lot more relevance. Practically since entering school… actually, since preschool, Angelica had tried to be among the most important alumni, the popular crew, due her love for the spotlight; Kim, on the other hand, could rule her school if really trying, but personal experience had taught her it wasn't as important as most people thought. Their philosophies collided greatly, and Angelica had a tough time ignoring that due the mentor-pupil aspect of their relationship.

The blonde looked at her alarm clock; two o' clock. The girl sighed and sat on her bed; it was obvious she wouldn't be able to sleep in her current state.

"Well… never thought would say this... even to myself," Angelica thought out loud, "but guess can use one of Finster's ideas and do something useful if can't sleep."

The girl stood up and looked through her window, getting a little smile. Since Hego told her to train with her powers, she had done some minor flying inside her house and trying not breaking a thing, being actually successful. Despite the movement's limitation coming from flying in a closed area, these minor exercises always made her both excited and calm at the same time.

"Nobody will see me at this hour anyway." Angelica grinned as putting a light jacket over her pajamas. She then opened the window and activated her power, flying slowly at first but gaining speed and height as getting distance between her and the house.

The girl got a deep breath, enjoying the nocturnal-early morning's air, and a large smile appeared on her face as feeling the wind through her hair; despite wearing only light clothing, the blonde was mostly unaffected by the coldness, that actually seemed to excite her even more. Angelica was never a big nature's lover, rather spending time at the mall than walking at the park, but the starry sky and the city's lights, at that moment, were the best view she could remember.

"This is great!" The girl laughed loudly as making a series of air pirouettes that would be the envy of any daredevil pilot. If there was something she loved more than the spotlight, was freedom, and now had more than ever in her life.

After a while of random flight, the girl decided to return home, but first thought about giving a fast look at the neighborhood. Angelica flew at a good height to avoid being spotted by any insomniac guy, and got a sly smile when looking at an orange point jogging at the street.

"Well, this is unexpected." Angelica dived silently to place herself right behind the jogger, "HEY, FRECKLES!"

"YAAY!" Chuckie yelled in fear as almost breaking a high jumping record, the girl laughing loudly while rolling, still hovering a few feet over the ground. "Angelica, want to give me a heart attack or something?"

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" Angelica chuckled yet started calming down. "Besides, you're a fast healer; wouldn't be able to scare you to death… of course, if getting a few Halloween masks and waiting for the right moment…"

"Yeah; I've always suspected somehow you'll be the death for me."

Angelica got actually surprised at the harshness of Chuckie's tone, and the girl cooled down and landed next to him, her face showing something between shock and guilt.

"Come on, don't exaggerate… I mean… I'm really that bad?"

Chuckie sighed, hating himself for being so forgiving, but, when it came to Angelica, never was able to remain angry with the girl, partially because of her scaring the guy so much he wouldn't dare holding a grudge against the blonde, but also because, when the girl got that hurt expression, Chuckie couldn't resist it.

"Sorry; you know how much I can overreact when getting scared."

"Yes, you can," Angelica got back her usual mood, "So, what are you doing here? I thought you were too afraid of darkness to train away from your house."

"I'm still afraid, otherwise you wouldn't have scared me that much; is just that, well, you said it; fast healing is my power, so must try training my mind to take over my fears and remember almost nothing can really hurt me."

"So you decided to start by overcoming your fear of darkness."

"Yep; and actually, it's a little easier than actually training with my powers in an active way."

"An active way… wait, you hadn't been hurting yourself on purpose, right?"

"Why I should if my accidents are enough training for that? Through the last weeks I've realized my power can heal me from almost all kind of damage, including twenty paper cuts, ten falls over my butt, five very hurtful hot liquids' burns, four head hits, a slippery floor's accident, twelve bees' stinging, a face landing, and an incident involving a kettle, tapioca pudding, and the toaster. I'm yet to prove my resistance to acids, fire, and badly set roadrunners' traps, but, if having enough time, might find out."

Angelica arched an eyebrow at the boy, and they kept silence for almost a minute until the boy sighed and shook his head.

"I'm hopeless, I know."

"If it's any consolation, with all the accidents you have must be braver than all of us combined just to leave your home every morning; you're the only guy I know that can turn a walk at the park into an extreme sport."

"A little compliment, or a well placed insult… you decide." Chuckie got an anchorman-like tone, he and Angelica getting a little smile.

"And what are you doing here, Angie?"

"Just taking a little flight; can't do it during the day, at least out of my house, and couldn't sleep, so simply took the chance." The girl shrugged.

"You and Tommy are lucky; can have fun with your powers."

"Hey, don't whine, Finster; your power is giving you what years of surgery and medical treatments wouldn't, plus can eat like a pig without worrying about cholesterol. Even your voice doesn't sound as nasal as usual."

"Good point; and my smelling sense also improving a lot." Chuckie took a deep sniff, "Strawberry shampoo?"

"Oh, you noticed!" Angelica chuckled as getting a model pose, "Well, you know what people say; beauty has a price."

"You don't need to pay that much," the boy shook his head and covered his mouth when realizing he just had said, the girl dropping her pose almost immediately.

"Excuse me?"

"Eh, well… we should return home, don't you think?" Chuckie quickly changed topic, noticing Angelica's outfit, "And you don't feel cold just using that?"

"Nope, not at all," Angelica replied, "but guess you're right. See you, Finster; try not getting in a steamroller's way when returning home."

The girl started gaining height as her yellow aura appeared.

"I'll try but can't promise," Chuckie got a little smile while waving bye to her, and then turned, heading to his place and thinking out loud, "I wonder how flying would feel like."

"You want to know, uh?"

Chuckie realized a bit too late that Angelica was still close enough to hear him.

"No, not really-y-Y-YYYYY!"

Angelica hugged Chuckie from behind, passing her arms under the boy's armpits, and then flew at top speed, moving higher by the second, and stopping abruptly when being around two miles over the ground.

"Funny, isn't it?" Angelica said at the boy's ear.

"Can we return and get my spleen back?" Chuckie gulped, his eyes closed and forehead cold sweating.

"If can use one of your phrases, don't think that's such a good idea; that yelling of yours might have waked up someone, so we now need to stay really far away from the ground so nobody can see us."

"Well, excuse me if not liking being rocketed up in the sky by surprise!" Chuckie snapped, his eyes still closed and returning to his nervous tone a moment later. "And… you said we are REALLY far away from the ground?"

"Come on, Chicken, if you're so afraid of height, then look over your head."

Chuckie decided that keeping his eyes closed not knowing exactly where he and Angelica were was as scary as looking down, especially when imagining himself falling with a whistling sound and creating a little cloud dust when impacting, so followed the girl's advice; first thing the boy saw was the largest bunch of stars he had ever seen besides a movie screen.

"This is… nice."

"Now, look around us."

Chuckie started turning his head to get a better view, realizing there was something calm and relaxing about the stars-filled dark sky surrounding them. The blonde then placed her head on the boy's shoulder to whisper softly at him.

"And now, the final test; look down."

Chuckie hesitated a bit, but finally did it, smiling at the magnificent view; he felt so calm and strangely safe the boy forgot completely about his fear.

"I'm flying down; don't worry, it will be a slow descent."

"No." Chuckie turned slightly to look at her, "I mean, if you have no problems carrying me… can move a little fast, if you want."

"You think I have problems carrying you? Please, you're almost weightless; guess Kim's training made me stronger." Angelica smirked at him. "Okay, Finster, get ready for a ride that beats any roller coaster."

"Why you had to make a scary remark?" Chuckie gulped, and, a moment later, Angelica dived down, still holding him by the armpits but no longer hugging the boy, basically allowing a free fall for them. Chuckie got a panicked look, but after a few seconds got replaced by an excited one.

"Wow! I can't believe it… we're flying!"

"No, this isn't flying; is falling lucky." Angelica said sarcastically, Chuckie turning to see her face, and, a moment later, being hit by realization, the duo laughed and chorused.

"To the infinite and beyond!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angelica dropped Chuckie at his place after almost an hour of flight, the girl actually feeling tired due lack of sleep.

"Thanks for flying at Angelica Airlines; please excuse us for not having peanuts and a movie, but this is a tourist class' flight." Angelica joked as Chuckie and she finally landed at his backyard.

"I know, but must congratulate the pilot and flight attendants." The boy joked back, "Now, seriously… thanks for the ride."

"As Kim says, no big; better helping overcoming a fear than hearing you whining. No longer afraid of heights and high speeds… just a thousand phobias left to get rid of, and will actually pass as a normal human."

"It was more than that, Angelica; you just reminded me something I'll never forget."

"Never leaving home without an extra pair of pants?"

"That and, that despite all say and do to me, I can always trust you for important things, and sometimes help me without even asking… with your own style and scaring me in the process, but do it anyway. Guess that's part of why can forgive you practically anything."

Angelica's mocking expression changed to a more calmed and warm one.

"And you forgiving me all the time… guess that's also the reason can trust you as well." The blonde smiled at the geek while activating her aura again, "So long, Finster; try to sleep."

"Same here; good night, Angelica," Chuckie smiled back at the blonde who started flying back home, and stood there for almost a minute after she left, as if fearing the last hour was just a dream and he'd wake up at his bed at any moment.

"Nah; she still insulted me a few times… so couldn't be a dream." Chuckie thought out loud as finally walking back inside his home, getting rid of some weights he had under his clothing attached to his wrists and ankles… something Angelica didn't notice even if all the stuff added almost sixteen pounds to Chuckie's weight.

Meanwhile, Angelica arrived home, entering her room through the window, the girl yawning and stretching.

"Not a bad night; made Finster's a lot more entertaining, and had some fun for myself," Angelica thought out loud as dropping her jacket and heading to the bed… before a gloved hand covered her mouth from behind, another glowing one moved dangerously close to her left cheek, and a female voice whispered slyly at her ear.

"Shouldn't be out on school night, Blonde; never know who might find at the street… or break inside your room."


	8. Devilish Offer

**- Devilish Offer.**

Angelica sweated cold, and gulped; she had never felt this scared. Of course, she had never been threatened by a mysterious woman with a sinister smirk and green flaming hands in her own bedroom.

"I can destroy this house in a matter of seconds and everyone inside it. Unless you want your parents having the worst waking up call ever, better keep yourself from screaming for help or doing anything stupid, understood?"

Angelica, her mouth still covered, nodded at the pale green skinned woman, who released her a moment later and motioned the girl to sit at the bed.

"Better introduce myself; my name is…"

"I know, Shego; Kim had told me about you." Angelica tried to sound as confident as usual but her fear was evident.

"Nice to hear Princess hadn't forgotten her old friends," Shego chuckled, "but… how about my brothers, they talk about me?"

"Uh… no, not really; then again, most of the time Team Go only gives us pointers about our powers, and my friends and I just hang around with Kim and Ron."

"Oh, yeah, I saw you guys at stage; nice show, by the way. So… when are you kids becoming super-zeroes?"

"You got that wrong, Miss Shego," Angelica cleared, "we're just training to defend ourselves in case a super villain tries attacking us… no offense."

"The real offended ones should be you and your family, girl," Shego smirked at the girl as sitting at a nearby chair, "I mean, Hego is supposed to be honest, isn't he? The guy should have told you his real intentions."

"Care to explain yourself?" Angelica pointed, curiosity mixed with fear.

"It's quite simple, Blonde; let me tell you how we started in the hero business; the short version you already know… colorful meteor, big crash, instant powers, and yada-yada. What Hego never tells anyone is that the guy practically dragged all the family into the whole super heroic thing, something he and only he wanted; and being the oldest, got the tutelage of all of us the moment turned 18, so we got a certain legal obligation with him, especially because our 'dear' uncle, who 'took care' of us after our parents' death, was more than eager to get rid of the freak show."

"Sorry about that."

"I actually understand it; regular people fear super powered ones, is natural; either that, or want to exploit us."

"Hey, my friends don't fear me, at least no more than usual, and neither my parents!" Angelica's tone got closer to her usual one, yet still kept a low voice.

"Maybe because you grew up with them, and are used to you… but how about the other people that saw you tonight? If any of them had known the levitation wasn't a trick but a real superpower, they would either run away or turn aggressive; no positive results at all. Only ones who usually think all superpowers are cool are little kids, and their parents teach them to be afraid of you."

Angelica was about to reply, but the woman's words had some truth on them; if lying, then Angelica wouldn't need to fly at night, hiding her ability from everyone.

"That's another thing Hego used to convince us to play heroes; the fact our normal lives were gone. Maybe Princess have told you otherwise, and sure, she's kind of formidable for a regular human, otherwise wouldn't be able to fight me," Shego got a sour look for a moment, "but she's still a regular human who doesn't fly, have super strength, or throw flames from her hands. After gaining our powers and having to spend a season at the hospital for research and observation, all nurses and doctors were either scared of us or treated my family as a bunch of guinea pigs; some guys from school… our 'friends', went to visit us, but none more than once because they're as freaked out as everyone else; I had to finish my education by home scholarship… no dates, parties, prom, or anything else I considered a sure thing before the accident."

Shego sighed and got a slightly sad expression; being a good liar herself, Angelica realized she was actually saying the truth and feeling it.

"And for the exploit thing, well, that's the only thing that saved us from being locked up permanently at some weird guy's lab… ironically, I now do that on a regular basis but at least have freedom to leave the place when wanting or needing it, and nobody forces a tube through my throat or something like that. Anyway, Hego and our uncle convinced the authorities our powers would make us great law enforcers, save a fortune in real cops, and attract some tourism; the idea worked, the mayor spent some cash to silence the few people who knew our real identities and my siblings and I got our own place away from our uncle, who still kept visiting and keeping an eye on us only because it was his legal obligation, so stopped doing it when Hego became our guardian, as already told you."

"Yeah, yeah, don't be repetitive." Angelica rolled her eyes yet still kept the low tone to avoid angering Shego.

"Sorry if I'm boring you," Shego groaned slightly at Angelica, "but trust me, you'll be on the same situation soon. Before knowing it, Hego will use any chance to dress you in tights and give a codename to force you fight a bunch of wacky guys on silly disguises."

Angelica gulped; from what she heard from Kim, Ron, and Team Go, and her personal experience with Aviarius, the idea of becoming a full time hero wasn't appealing from the beginning, and Shego's speech was now implying it would soon be Angelica's reality, kissing good bye her old life for good.

"Of course, there's another option." Shego grinned predatorily at Angelica, "Becoming a villain."

"And being tossed inside a jail cell? That doesn't sound comfortable at all, thanks."

"If you're smart, jail becomes just a small part of a villain's life; most I had ever spent caged was three months, and when you have powers and style, all the other prisoners respect and fear you, so your imprisonment isn't as hard as the other criminals'." Shego replied smoothly. "And, when you're free… is great; you can destroy things and show people who is boss without worrying about regular society's laws. Hego always says I turned to evil because became appealing to me, and that's actually truth; after living with that fool and obeying his rules for such a long time, a criminal life was liberating. If having powers, why don't using them for your personal gain?"

Shego approached Angelica, making her to back a little bit, still wary of the green woman.

"I've seen you and your friends working with Possible; stealth training comes handy for that. You kids have potential, and Hego will waste it; and you, the most of all, have everything it takes for a good career at villainy."

"Funny enough, some of my friends have told me the same thing… but… look, is kind of obvious you want to convince me joining the 'dark side'… or dark green in your case; thanks for considering me, but the idea is very far from being a winner one."

"Think about it; money, power, liberty… if major evil is not your thing, can make a pretty decent life with minor one; there are different grades of evil, just like with female clothing; there's formal, semi-formal, casual, regular, semi-regular, homely, flirty, seductive, naughty, dirty, vulgar, and Paris Hilton."

"And why I should trust you? Threatening my family isn't exactly a friendly start for any relationship; kind of one-sided, don't you think? Practically makes me your hostage."

"Good point, but, as I told you, there are grades of evil; hadn't told your secret identity to the other villains, not even the one signing my checks; they just know about you kids' existence, not your names or how you guys look like. Consider it a little professional courtesy."

"Aren't lying?"

"In this business, your word is very important; sure, stealing and lying is part of it, but traitors and back-stabbers don't live for long. If you need another proof of my sincerity, well, can teach you use your powers to their whole potential; it still amazes me Hego and the others hadn't realized all the stuff you can really achieve… then again, I was the one who helped them with their powers and taught them the elementary fight moves they know. They're so dumb hardly trained their powers beyond the basic level; God, when I started learning several fighting styles they said it was stupid because our powers alone made us good fighters, so basic skills were good enough and experience would do the rest; Hego only learned some more advanced boxing and wrestling moves because thought it was fun and enjoys using his muscles; the twins basically use the whole overwhelming numbers' strategy, and Mego just avoids attacks and fights back when the other guy is distracted. I'm sure the only reason they allow Princess to improve your fighting skills is to work with them at an even level from the beginning when becoming 'professional heroes'."

"And… what kind of stuff you can teach me?"

"Besides some good fighting techniques even Princess doesn't know, can teach you all the benefits of your power. For example, since my ability involves flames and energy manipulation, became quite resistant to electricity, heat, and energy-based attacks… not immune, but can take a lot more than normal; the electric chair knocked me out and gave a bad hair day, but nothing more."

"Electric chair?" Angelica paled.

"One bit of advice, girl; don't mess with Texas. Anyway, back to topic, Hego used to be kind of chubby when young, but his power caused him to develop bigger muscles, plus having strong legs allows jumping and running faster than a regular man, and his muscles are so hard they provide some moderate invulnerability; Mego's body is a little more elastic than usual to resist the tremendous stress when shrinking and returning back to normal, so, when small, he's proportionally a little stronger and more resistant than he should be; and the Wegos, well, they have some sort of mental connection with their clones that help coordinate their actions while still conserving some independence to multi-task and don't be so affected when one clone gets hurt, plus reuniting with the clones help the twins recover faster from minor wounds. I'm sure you might have experienced your power's benefits without realizing; when flying… you get cold or have problems to breath?"

"No, not really."

"And I'm sure you don't feel dizzy or something when making wild spins and changing height. In other words, you are developing enhanced balance, which translates into a much better agility and reflexes. Not to mention you're also getting resistance to cold temperatures and strengthening your lungs, plus your aura might give you some protection from impacts the same way it does with strong winds and bugs." Shego stood up, "Try making a back flip without taking impulse."

Angelica stood on her bed, and then made the back flip effortlessly, surprising herself.

"Not bad, uh? And your power… involves gravity, right?" Angelica nodded at her, "So, tell me, when you lifted your geeky pal for that flight… was him heavy at all?"

"No," Angelica wide opened her eyes, "you mean my power made him light?"

"It's possible; with some training, my power evolved from simple burning touch to shots of concussive energy, flaming blasts, shock-like grips, enforcing my punching, and, sometimes, when pretty angry, can focus some of that energy to increase my strength… not to Hego's levels, but enough to bench press almost three times my own weight."

Shego tossed Angelica a little device, and then moved to the window.

"It's a communicator; consider my offer, and, if… no, WHEN realizing what one is the winning side, call me," Shego smirked at the girl, "It's a limited time's offer, Blonde, so better think about it."

"Wait!" Angelica called the woman when noticing she was about to leave, "How you found us… more like, found ABOUT us on first place?"

"Another thing my brothers never learned; keep an eye on your old enemies. So long, Blonde… oh, and hope you correspond to my courtesy and don't tell anyone about this little visit, at least for now."

The green villainess jumped through the window; Angelica ran to it and took a look outside, Shego already gone, and then looked at the communicator. The girl sighed, getting an uneasy expression, and moved away from the window. Unnoticed to her, Shego was still close enough to see the girl, and taking out another communicator.

"The offer was done; now, we just need to wait… and if is this girl thinks as I'm guessing, she'll call pretty soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready to go, Tommy?"

"In a moment, Lil; just gathering the rest of my reference material," Tommy said to the girl while finishing packing. "It's just a couple of books about electricity and basic physics."

"And yours _'X-Men'_ DVDs, I see," Lil grinned at the boy when looking at his backpack.

"Well, Hego said movies and comics are a good reference and study material when you have super powers." Tommy chuckled, and then he and the girl got silent.

"We'll miss you guys." Lil sighed.

"We'll do too… even Angelica, but doubt she'll say it out loud." Tommy replied before using his electromagnetic skills to move his metallic-wheeled suitcase out from the closet. "But the truth is Kim and Ron can only help us to a basic level; to really master our abilities, we need Team Go, and they can't leave their city the whole Spring Break."

Lil nodded, understanding; it had passed a week since the show at the cyber café, and Spring Break had officially started, being the perfect chance for the threesome to be trained at Go City.

"Call us when arriving, okay? Just to know you and the others are fine," Lil smiled slightly at the boy, making him to nod and smile back.

"We'll call everyday, I promise." Tommy noticed Lil was still a little moody, and got an idea. "Want to see a trick I practiced with Dil the other day?"

Lil nodded, and Tommy placed a finger on her nose; then, the boy sent a minimal current through her body, causing a tickling sensation, and her hair to stand, the girl giggling the whole time.

"Tommy, watch my hair!" Lil said between laughs.

"I'm doing it, really!" Tommy laughed, and then cut the energy, the tickles disappearing and her hair returning to normal immediately.

"You have a lot more control now." Lil said in an impressed and proud tone.

"I need to; the way I see it, my power is the most dangerous of the three of us, so have to master it."

"You'll do it." Lil then surprised Tommy with a sudden and tight hug that lasted for a few seconds. "Be careful, okay?"

"I'll be, don't worry… and, please, keep an eye on my brother. Without me to watch over him, Dil might turn the backyard into a manatee sanctuary."

"The scariest part is that I know you're being honest." Lil and Tommy laughed, and then left the room. Chuckie was already waiting at the living room, with a backpack and a suitcase as well, alongside the rest of the gang and their parents, except for Angelica and her folks, who were yet to arrive.

"Angelica is late as usual, uh?" Tommy chuckled, finding especially ironic that someone whose power consisted on high speed flying could still be late for important issues.

"No, not late, Tommy… just 'fancy delayed'," Chuckie air-quote, making everyone else to chuckle a little bit. "Now, seriously… maybe she's saying bye to her parents in private; Angie had been a little tense this last week, and might be easier for her do it this way."

Tommy sighed as he and Chuckie looked at their respective families, and decided to do exactly that. Tommy was almost constricted by his mom's hug, but the woman calmed down so her husband, parents, parents-in-law and younger kid could hug Tommy as well; Chuckie's good bye was certainly shorter, but equally emotive, the boy being particularly hesitant to release Kimi when they hugged.

"Take care, okay, sis?"

"Same here; don't worry, I'll be fine." Kimi smiled at her step-brother to calm him down, the boy smiling back a moment later. In a perfect cue, the doorbell rang, and Didi opened to allow Kim and Ron in, who addressed Chuckie and Tommy after the regular greetings.

"Hego is waiting for us at the hangar; we'll take you guys there with a friend of mine." KP said as pointing at the window, so everyone could see a large van parked outside, with a man on his early forties standing next to it.

"And where's Angie? We'll need to go her place?" Ron asked.

"No, she agreed to come here so you guys could leave together." Susie pointed. At that moment, a second van arrived, Angelica and her parents walking down carrying several suitcases.

"She knows you guys are leaving for a couple of weeks and not moving, right?" Kim arched an eyebrow.

"Yes; in her case, that's light traveling." Dil shrugged as he and the others exited the house to help put Angelica's stuff on the other van; actually, only her dad, Harold and Chuckie carried the luggage, since Angelica was too busy saying bye to her uncles and grandparents.

"Angelica, are you alright?" Kim asked the girl. "Look a little pale."

"Uh… well… hadn't been sleeping too much lately."

"I thought that was Chuckie's power." Phil scratched his head.

"It is," Angelica yawned, "guess I'm just a little… excited about this and perhaps a little nervous too."

Of course, this was only half-true; certainly, Angelica was excited and nervous about going to Go City, but she was also more than a little scared of Shego, so the last days the blonde had barely slept, guarding her house in case the green villainess decided no longer waiting for an answer and visit the place again.

"Don't worry, Angie; you guys have done it greatly in a very short time, and I'm sure will do as well with Hego and his brothers." Kim smiled at the blonde, and then looked at the threesome's families and friends. "And you don't worry; they'll be in good hands, and Ron and I will keep an eye on them whenever possible."

After a last good-bye and some recommendations, the group finally entered the van, Angelica doing it the first to be near a window and give a fast last look at the neighborhood while leaving.

"Ready to go, Mac, and thanks again for the ride; we're too many for The Sloth." Kim said to the driver.

"You're welcome, Kim; less I could do after you took my son to the hospital after the accident."

"No big; just tell him to re-check the restrains before trying bungee-jumping again." Kim replied friendly, and then she and the others waved bye to the people at Tommy's yard, heading to the hangar.

"Angie, are you sure you're fine?" Chuckie, who sat right next to Angelica, whispered to her.

"Yes, Mommy," Angelica groaned yet got a slightly gentler tone immediately. "Sorry, Finster, but I'm not in a very talkative mood right now."

"Is okay; we're all a little nervous." Chuckie placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, succeeding in calming her down a little bit. However, the boy suspected the training wasn't the only thing troubling her; after all, it wasn't common for Angelica to say _'sorry' _to anyone or allowing a comforting hand, especially when both things involved him.

"You guys will be better after a little snack." Ron beamed as showing a large bag he had kept in the van. "And I brought the best fast-food meal known to man and naked mole-rats… Bueno Nacho's goodness!"

"You know, it should be _Buen_ Nacho, not _Bueno._" Chuckie commented, Ron giving him a puzzled look, "My sister is at the Languages Club."

"Oh… well, languages aside, here's the show's star… the naco!"

"Yummy!" Rufus jumped at Ron's shoulder to look at the food he took out from the bag. The blond boy then gave something to eat to everyone, including some nachos for the driver.

"Thanks, Ron." Tommy accepted a nachos' order, and used his electric powers to heat it a little bit.

"Now, that beats a microwave." Kim chuckled before started eating a _chimurito_.

"And the piece of resistance… Diablo sauce," Ron took out some sauce packages and handled them to the trio before adding a little sauce to his food and Rufus'. "One recommendation, guys; don't use too much."

Angelica looked at her own chimurito, and her sly grin appeared for the first time in days; the girl put the content from two sauce packages on it (actually, she put the closed packages) and handled the food to Chuckie, who was about to eat some nachos.

"Hey, Finster, I have some craving for nachos right now; let's change."

"Okay." Chuckie and the girl exchanged meals and the boy gave a good bite to his.

Silence.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" Chuckie yelled as his face got a bright red tone. Ron, recognizing the effects of a Diablo sauce's overdose, handled him a thermos.

"Drink it! It's chocolate milk with extra sugar!"

Chuckie drank the milk in a few seconds, sighing in relief when the volcanic sensation on his tongue disappeared, partly due the drink and partly because of his power.

"Angelica, you know Chuckie can't stand extra-spicy meals!" Tommy accused his cousin, who gave him an innocent smile.

"Well, he can stand almost anything now."

"No, I can RECOVER from almost anything; still working on STANDING." A sweat-soaked Chuckie groaned at her before looking back at his food. "Are you sure this is sauce and not a biological weapon?"

"You're not the first human who had wondered about that." Kim rolled her eyes and then looked at Angelica. "And cut the pranks, please."

"Fine, my promise," the blond girl grinned, "or not."

Chuckie sighed yet got a little smile at Angelica nobody but Kim noticed; the boy actually suspected the food exchange was really a trick from the girl, but, if she was in the mood to prank, humiliate, or insult him, then, in Chuckie's mind, Angelica was close enough to normal.

Kim sighed and went back to eating.

"This will be a long trip."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, the Go Jet arrived at Go Tower, with Mego and the twins waiting at the hangar.

"Took you long enough, don't you think?" Mego complained in his usual whining tone. "You took the scenic route?"

"Come on, bro, we're right on time!" Hego said as carrying down most of Angelica's luggage, not doing it with all just because there was too much to carry without damaging; Team Possible and the trio walked down following him.

"This place is amazing!" Tommy said in excitement.

"The city pays for all this?" Chuckie asked Hego as the blue guy dropped handled the twins some of the luggage, they multiplying a few times to carry everything.

"Mostly, yes… but I also have a civilian job to pay some expenses, and once in a while we have to do some minor favors to the city besides our crime fighting activities."

**Flashback.**

Team Go, all of them using security helmets, stood in front of a building programmed for demolition while a foreman gave them instructions.

"Okay, guys, let's do this fast; the union agreed on you taking down this building on the condition of doing it quickly so can start building the new tower when this place gets cleaned totally." The foreman then looked up at Hego. "You, big guy, crash the place."

"I'm on it, sir!" Hego saluted.

"Twins, you two multiply to help him clean the debris after destroying the building."

"We'll do, sir!" The Wegos saluted, smiling widely.

"And you, violet guy…" The foreman looked at the saluting Mego, "go down the street and get us some donuts. Here's the money."

Mego got a shocked expression while the man handled him the cash. The violet guy then frowned and prepared to go on one of his usual ramblings.

"Now… time to take down the house!" Hego exclaimed before dashing at the building.

**CRASH! BOOM! THRACK! CRUMBLE!**

"Cool!" The Wegos chorused before cloning several times and dashing to help their brother. Mego sighed in resignation, and looked back at the foreman.

"With or without chocolate?"

**End Flashback.**

"I got a good price." Mego folded his arms while the group moved to the tower's living facilities.

"Okay, Tommy and Chuckie, we prepared the guest room for you two," Hego explained, "and for you, Angelica, well… we only have a guest room, so you'll stay at our sister's old one."

"Shego's old room?" Kim arched an eyebrow at the blue hero while Angelica stopped walking and paled.

"Yes; don't worry; I've kept it good conditions." Hego opened next door, revealing a room with few decorations, but all the furniture was either green or black, just like the walls.

"Shego really personalized her place." Ron commented as the twins dropped the blonde's luggage inside and Angelica finally reacted and entered.

"Yes and the room is mostly the same as it was when she left." Hego sighed before turning at the blond girl, "One favor… please, don't mess it too much."

"Sure, no problem," Angelica gave the blue hero her best innocent grin while considering the possibility of sleeping at the room's floor to avoid touching the bed.

"Good! Now, you three unpack, and then we'll give you a fast tour of the tower." Hego said before turning at Team Possible, "Will you join us for dinner? I'm cooking some nacos and chimirritos."

Ron was about to say 'yes' but Chuckie was faster than him.

"Uh, Mister Hego… we already had that for lunch. Can we order some pizza?"

"Well… we don't have delivery service here, but sure, why not?" Hego handled some money to Mego. "Take the Go Boat and get us some large ones, please; I think pepperoni and mushrooms, Hawaiian, and three cheeses will be okay."

"You're so lucky I have a pizza craving right now." Mego said through clenched teeth before leaving.

"It's my imagination, or he's a little upset?" Tommy whispered at the Wego next to him.

"Don't worry, he is normally that way. Come, we'll show you and Chuckie your room." The Wegos lead Tommy and Chuckie to the room while Hego and Team Possible went to the tower's communicator room to call the trio's parents, leaving Angelica at Shego's room.

"I brought so many things and didn't think about a sleeping bag." Angelica groaned before giving the room a second room. "Messing with this… I don't want to touch anything!"

Angelica sighed and walked to the closet, knowing touching nothing would be unavoidable. The girl opened the door and gasped when finding an outfit her size, the same design of Team Go… in black and yellow.

"I'm having a bad feeling about this."


	9. Heroic Workout

**- Heroic Workout.**

Angelica looked at herself in the room's full body mirror; no matter how long she did it, the outfit still freaked her out, and not just because reminded her Shego's.

"I'm not using this stuff in public." Angelica groaned as removing the outfit's mask and then exited the room, finding Chuckie and Tommy at the corridor, both of them with similar clothing, fitting each boy's color; Chuckie's was black and orange, and Tommy's black and indigo, both boys with their face uncovered, except for a pair of protective goggles Chuckie wore, him still feeling uncomfortable with his eyes uncovered.

"Couldn't stand the mask, uh?" Angelica said matter-of-factly.

"Yes; maybe I'll modify them later for more comfort." Chuckie shrugged as the trio walked through the corridor.

"Don't need to, Chuckie; we're not doing the superhero stuff, remember? The suits are very resistant, and will give us some protection during training, but I'm not crazy about using this in public either." Tommy pointed as they finally entered the tower's training room, a very large one, where Team Go was already waiting for them.

"Hey, guys… uh, why aren't you using your masks?" Hego asked.

"We don't see the reason, Hego," Tommy, like the blue hero said the previous day, omitted the 'Mister' when talking to him, "I mean, we'll be in here and nobody will see us."

"True, but it wouldn't hurt if using the masks to get used to them; remember, if you need using your powers at your hometown, will need to be masked to protect your identities." Hego explained, "But, well, if you feel comfortable that way, we'll omit the masks here."

"Ah, well, I like that idea…"

"Mego, you are keeping the mask, and so the twins and I; that rule is just for them." Hego pointed, making his brother to groan in annoyance. "Okay, let's start; I modified the obstacle course for your power, Angelica, so can use it alongside the boys."

The threesome looked at the course, that looked a lot like a stereotypical army movie's, with ropes, fences, climbing wall, and stuff like that, but it also had some loops and tubes hanging from the ceiling, the obstacles Angelica would work with instead of the little fences Tommy and Chuckie had to jump.

Hego motioned the trio to move at the start line, them looking at the course ahead of them, while Mego stood next to them, holding a whistle, while the twins placed at strategic sites to look at the threesome when running.

Mego whistled, and the trio started; despite Chuckie tripping a couple of times, he actually did a good job with the first obstacles, just like his companions. When arriving at the wall, Angelica used her flying ability while the boys climbed the old fashioned way.

"Come on, turtles, can do better than that!" Angelica teased the boys standing from the top of the wall.

"Cut that, Angelica, and start flying over and around those obstacles!" Hego said to the girl while pointing at the tubes and loops. "And when doing the last one, go back to ground level!"

Angelica mockingly saluted the blue man, and started doing as ordered, passing through the loops and using the tubes as a trapeze, advancing while doing some complicated moves she had seen at the circus.

"She is good." A Wego stared at the blonde, his brother chuckling at his silly grin.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Chuckie had reached the wall's top, and the Pickles boy started descending the traditional way while the geek got an idea.

"Oh, well… this can happen by accident, so better train it on purpose." Chuckie gulped before jumping from the wall, landing on his feet and rolling, like Ron and KP had taught him, surprising himself when noticing he did it well and without hurting at all.

"Well done, Chuckie!" Tommy, still at a good height, congratulated his friend, and, when descending a little more, jumped like he did it, with similar results, and then ran to try catching Chuckie and Angelica, who had descended and was now a little ahead of the geek, but not for long, since Chuckie was running at her side a few seconds later.

"Want to make it a race, Angelica?"

"Nope; it's only a race if you have a chance of losing. You really think can beat me?"

"Maybe."

"Must be nice being that naïve," Angelica chuckled while using her power to lower her weight, therefore improving her speed, plus her aerial lungs allowed fast running without panting. However, Chuckie's orange glow restored his energy continuously plus he had been exercising more than her, so could equal the blonde's speed even when they reached the next obstacle, the classical tires on the floor.

Tommy, on the other hand, couldn't help but shaking his head in disbelief while running; it was ironic that him, who usually was among his gang's fastest runners, now was losing to a girl who skipped gym on a regular basis and his klutzy pal. The boy then looked at the obstacles ahead of them, realizing the coming fences were metallic ones.

"Hey, why I'm not using my powers too?" Tommy said to himself, and then shot an electromagnetic beam at the fences; instead of trying to attract them, he allowed himself to be pulled. As a result, the boy got a major impulse and, for a few seconds, he practically flew, passing next to his companions and then getting ahead of them.

Angelica and Chuckie, surprised by Tommy's display, made a dash to catch him, and soon the three were at the last obstacles, finishing the course practically at the same time.

"Excellent job, kids!" Hego congratulated them as approaching while checking his chronometer, "You actually bested Mego's time."

"WHAT?" The violet hero gasped in disbelief.

"Not your current one, bro, but the best you used to have." Hego quickly cleared yet Mego doubted he was being totally honest; meanwhile, the Wegos high-fived the trio, one of them trying to flirt with Angelica yet being rejected as always.

"Can you guys at least tell me how to tell you two apart?" Angelica glared at the twins.

"Okay, the boy with the dumb eyes is the one trying to hit on you. I just think you're pretty but not that much." A Wego cleared while the other blushed.

"Alright, let's pass to next exercise." Hego said in his usual leader-like tone. "Had you guys played dodgeball?"

"Yeah… and don't like it." Chuckie rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to hear it, but that's exactly what's next." Hego pointed at two large sacks. "You guys will try running one side of the room to the other while the twins throw you all those balls. Try to either evade the balls or catch them to throw back at the Wegos."

The trio got in position while the Wegos multiplied, each one holding a ball; at the end, there were about thirty of them.

"I've had nightmares like this." Chuckie gulped.

"I'm the one who should be worried; rubber is electricity-resistant." Tommy said as looking at the red heroes.

"Maybe should had flirted back." Angelica said when looking at the clones; some of them still had the goofy eyes, but the others had a mischievous grin, obviously not caring about their target being a girl.

"I'm almost sorry for these kids… almost." Mego said to himself, a little smile appearing on his face. He was particularly good at this game, his shrinking ability being quite useful to avoid the balls.

"And… go!" Hego gave the signal and the trio started running, the Wegos throwing their balls almost immediately.

Tommy realized that, despite his electromagnetic power couldn't deflect the balls, as he already knew would happen, the electric shots were still useful to blast them away, while Chuckie used his newly found agility to avoid practically all the balls with relative ease; Angelica had some troubles to escape the attacks, but her fast changes of height and speed helped her advance through the balls' avalanche, plus her aerial point of view proved a valuable asset to prevent her companions from balls they couldn't see on time.

"Hey, Angelica, if I can hit you, will date me?" A Wego yelled at her, and, without waiting for an answer, threw his ball against her when the girl was at a low height. Angelica was taken back by the question, so didn't see the ball until it was a few feet away from her face, but it didn't collide because Chuckie jumped to catch it.

"Sorry, but when she says 'No', means it!" Chuckie threw back the ball, hitting the attacking Wego square at the chest. Angelica gave a fast smile to the geek before catching a ball another clone threw at him, and then threw it back, hitting him as well. A few seconds later, the trio had reached the contrary wall.

"Didn't see that coming," Mego thought out loud.

"Neither did us," the hit Wegos chorused as rubbing the place where the balls impacted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the trio rested for a while, Hego decided it was time for heavy working out, so guided them to the gym. Hego focused on Tommy while the Wegos helped Chuckie and Angelica; Mego, who wasn't that interested, left to the kitchen for a light snack.

"Now, Tommy, want you to lift this weight." Hego pointed at a large weight in front of the boy, "Exactly one ton; there's a place in Chicago that makes these ones especially for me."

"Uh… don't need a crane to move this?"

"You'll do it with your powers, kid." Hego chuckled.

"I know, but… until now, had only moved small objects. This is like… lifting a van!"

"Well, I'm not asking you to carry it out of the tower; just try lifting it a few inches. If doing it, then we'll start working on moving the weight."

Tommy took a deep breath and nodded at the blue man. The boy's hand started glowing, and he focused all his power on the weight, and, for almost a minute, nothing happened, but eventually the weight shook, and, finally, after almost two minutes, Tommy lifted it around ten inches over the floor.

"Yeah! That's the spirit, kid!" Hego cheered up the boy, "Now, try keeping that effort!"

Tommy started sweating yet the weight was still over the floor, and actually raised a few feet. Chuckie and Angelica, who were running at the treadmills, stopped to see him, and, along with the Wegos, started cheering for Tommy as well. Finally, Tommy dropped the weight with a loud 'thud', almost five minutes after he first moved it, the kid falling on one knee.

"Easy, Tommy… you did it great! Now, rest for a moment," Hego placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Sure… no objection," Tommy nodded at the man before standing up and going to a close bench to catch his breath and drink some water.

Meanwhile, Chuckie and Angelica returned to their routine. The Wegos set the bench pressing machines to the same weight they could move, thinking it would be enough for the girl and the geek; they got proved wrong almost immediately, as the duo practically made no effort.

"Maybe… should increase the weight a little bit," A Wego pointed as doing it. Since both Angelica and Chuckie kept doing it without tiring, the twins kept increasing the weight until it was around 150 pounds, more than twice the weight of either the blonde or the geek, so they could have a decent workout.

"Wow… you're eating your spinach, Finster!" Angelica, through clenched teeth, commented to the boy, who was sweating as well.

"And you… how much can lift?"

"I'm just realizing…" Angelica responded; actually, since she was using her power to make the weights' lighter, the girl thought she could lift even more, but, since still was a little hesitant about using this trick (mainly because it was Shego the one suggesting it), kept it on a low level, so her body wasn't even glowing enough to be noticeable.

Once Tommy rested a little bit, he continued with his weight-lifting training, now moving smaller ones; after doing it with the huge one, the others were actually easy to manipulate, to the point he could juggle with almost 600 pounds of metal with a minor effort, Hego looking at him the whole time except when checking the other two's progress as well.

The session lasted for about an hour, when Hego decided it was enough, and, besides, it was almost lunch time. The trio followed Team Go out of the gym, but Angelica stopped and gave a look at the weights.

"Coming, Angelica?" Chuckie asked her, him and the girl the last ones at the gym.

"In a moment… we're showering before lunch, right?"

"Yeah; the twins said you have a private shower."

"Well… that Shego lady obviously wanted some privacy." Angelica chuckled nervously, "Can do a favor to me, and… reserve a place at the table between you and Tommy? Want to avoid those photocopiers as much as possible."

"Sure, no problem," Chuckie chuckled slightly, his goofy grin succeeding in relaxing the girl, as usual.

The geek exited the gym, leaving the girl alone; Angelica then approached a large weight bar, around 400 pounds or more, and her yellow glow covered her body. The girl hesitated for a few seconds, but eventually grabbed the bar, and lifted it effortlessly over her head, grinning widely after a couple of seconds.

"Call me Supergirl and give a movie contract!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After lunch, and once the trio relaxed a little and called home (and Angelica called Kim to complain about the outfits), Hego called them back to the gym, this time for a battle practice. Unlike Kim and Ron, who used a simple mat for that, Team Go had a professional-sized ring, with mats around, and, like the weights, it was modified and reinforced to stand Hego's strength. The blue hero was particularly eager to start this part of the training, since, after Shego left, the only ones who used the ring on a regular basis were the twins; before that, Hego and his sister used to spar regularly, and, even if lacking the female's technique, Hego's strength made him a good enough opponent once he got over the whole 'not hitting a lady' rule, one that had to be skipped when either fighting a female villain or sparring.

"Okay, let's see… Angelica, you'll go first against Wego." Hego gave his brothers a good look, "And I mean the one who isn't infatuated."

A Wego groaned in annoyance while the other chuckled slightly.

"After that… Chuckie, you'll train with Mego." Hego said; the geek gulped while Mego, who had joined for this session, arched an eyebrow at his brother.

"Oh, I get it; I'm going against the less powerful of the bunch, uh?" Mego complained before looking at Chuckie, "Don't expect me to be soft with you, kid, because criminals will not."

"That's the idea, Mego." The blue man then looked at Tommy, "You'll train with me, and don't worry about using your powers; our suits are very resistant ones, and one of our foes has electric powers, so can stand some voltage."

"Yeah, Kim and Ron told us about that Electronique lady," Tommy said before getting a thoughtful expression, "Do you have footage of her, or a file, by the way? I can always study that to improve myself."

"Uh… yeah, good idea!" Hego said, a little stunned, "Why never thought about that?"

"Because of your over-muscled head," Mego mumbled but his comment was unheard by everyone else as Angelica flew at one of the ring's corners while her sparring opponent jumped at the other one.

"You're not making silly comments or try putting those hands on places wouldn't be, right?" Angelica arched an eyebrow at Wego, who shook his head while cracking his knuckles.

"Nope, just little old-fashioned fighting; hope you don't cry." The red hero joked, earning himself a little glare from the blonde.

Hego gave the signal and the combatants lost no time, charging at each other. Wego threw a punch against Angelica but she avoided it with relative easiness; the boy then tried kicking her legs but, again, she avoided the attack, this time by doing a little flip-back jump. Wego got a stunned look, but then, remembering the girl's display at the obstacle course, realized he needed to be a little tougher to catch her.

"Okay, let's see if you can escape from this." Wego jumped over Angelica but the girl caught his wrists and made a fast spin, throwing her opponent the other side of the ring; the girl was actually impressed since she did it without using her power to lighten the boy, just her balance and previous training. The boy stood up and got a boxing position that the girl mimicked, getting into a punching exchange she won by giving him a strong blow at the chest, sending her opponent to the canvas, the girl practically untouched because of her blocking and dodging moves.

"Oh, please… can you stop playing with her?" Mego said to his brother as he slowly stood up again, "Wendell is the one who likes her, so you can attack full force!"

"Can it, okay?" Wego said to the purple hero before looking back at Angelica and getting some distance from her, "That was just for testing; now, let's see how you do it against many foes at once."

The moment he ended talking, Wego cloned himself six times and circled the blonde, who got a fight stance; if he was using his powers then she could as well.

The clones started attacking the girl, who activated her yellow glow to levitate a few inches and move at high speed, jumping, dodging, and kicking and punching back all her attackers. After a few seconds and many hits, the Wegos made a more coordinated attack, two of them faking a charge while another one grabbed Angelica from behind. The girl tried to get rid of him but the rest of the clones jumped over her as well, piling over the blonde.

"If you want giving up, just say 'Uncle'," the seven Wegos chorused in a mocking tone that was short lived, as they got stunned looks and started elevating, a bright yellow glow covering them. Then, when they were about seven feet over the ring, Angelica made a fast spinning move, throwing them down, stunning her opponents; Wego absorbed back his clones to recover from the impact, this being the chance Angelica was waiting for to body slam the boy, and then get him in a painful judo grapple.

"If you want giving up, just say 'Uncle' or 'I give up, oh Supreme Queen of the Known Universe'," Angelica teased her prey as tightening her grapple.

"Un-uncle, uncle!" Wego cried in pain, ending the fight.

Angelica released the boy and raised her fists in victory while laughing loudly, Tommy and Chuckie cheering for her while Hego gave the girl an impressed look, the other Wego a fond one, and Mego a disbelieving one.

"Is my imagination, or this girl's laughter is more evil than most villains?" Mego groaned as rubbing his temples.

"That was embarrassing." The defeated Wego rubbed his side and then offered his hand to the girl, "Nice job; next time I'll be smarter."

"You can try." Angelica shook hands with the red boy and gave him a little smile before flying down, right next to Tommy and Chuckie.

"Angelica, that was amazing!"

"As everything I do, I know." Angelica replied in her usual superiority tone but this time Tommy didn't care.

"But that was beyond great, Angie! You had become pretty strong!" Chuckie said while touching her arm, "I mean, you practically lifted seven times your own weight!"

"Hey, I've always carried with you, and that can be way harder," Angelica joked, "but… thanks for the compliments, guys."

"You deserve them, young lady." Hego joined the trio and then looked back at Wego, who was jumping down the ring next to him, "And you did it fine too, brother; just don't get so overconfident next time. Okay, let's continue; Chuckie and Mego, you are next."

Mego jumped at the ring a little bit more anxious than he would admit while Chuckie did it with obvious hesitance.

"Uh… if I escape at the middle of the fight, will need to do it again from the beginning?" The geek asked to nobody in particular.

"Don't worry, Chuckie, we're right behind you."

"I know, Tommy, but he's in front." Chuckie pointed at Mego, who was cracking his knuckles and doing some stretching exercises.

"Finster, calm down; true, you might get a few hits but nothing serious." Angelica's bossy tone changed to a calmer and more supportive one, "Besides, I know you'll do it well."

Chuckie sighed, feeling a little more confident yet not too much, and faced his much taller opponent, who wasn't exactly showing a friendly expression.

"And… begin!" Hego gave the signal, and Mego approached Chuckie, the geek paling slightly yet keeping his fighting stance.

Mego started with a hard slap Chuckie blocked, and then changed to a fist attack that got dodged. The violet hero decided to start using stronger attacks, throwing a various combination of kicks and punches against Chuckie, who kept yelling in fear but received no damage at all.

"Why are you yelling if not even touching you?" Mego snapped at him, "Are you mocking me?"

"No, I'm not… is just that…"

Mego thought this little speech would distract Chuckie long enough to receive a hit, and tried to punch his little opponent, but he reacted on time to dodge the fist and finally fought back by punching Mego's guts full strength. The violet hero flew a couple of feet back and fell over his back, stunned both by the surprise and the impact.

"I did that?" Chuckie shook his head in disbelief; when training with Kim and Ron, he usually relied on defensive maneuvers, and when throwing an attack the cheerleader and her boyfriend could block it all the times. True, he had also trained his punching with a sack, but never realized how hard he could really hit until now.

Mego, on the meantime, rubbed his belly while standing up, an obvious upset look on his face.

"So, you want playing rough, uh? Let's see if you like my power, kid!"

Mego's glow shrank him to Chuckie's size, which resulted an advantage since now could throw his attacks with a lot more accuracy yet still got blocked or dodged. When Chuckie tried hitting him again, Mego shrank to mouse size and jumped between the geek's legs, going back to normal and pushing his opponent on the process; Chuckie rolled on the mat and stood up almost immediately and right on time to avoid a kick.

"At what moment Finster became Jackie Chan?" Angelica wide opened her eyes in surprise and awe. "She never was like this with Ron and Kim!"

"Yes… but they didn't look that angry." Tommy pointed at the growling Mego, who kept changing his size every few seconds to try surprising the geek, a maneuver that wasn't helping at anything but keeping Chuckie in constant movement.

"Can you please stop moving so can beat you?" Mego growled in annoyance.

"That was sarcasm, right?" Chuckie asked friendly yet got a dashing fist he barely could avoid in reply, "Fine, no sarcasm, got it!"

Mego had enough of chasing Chuckie all around the ring, and besides was getting tired, so changed his strategy; the violet man faked an attack to make Chuckie cover his face, and then, in the split second the geek wasn't looking at him, Mego shrank to insect-size and jumped at him, recovering his regular size when touching the geek, pinning him against the mat.

"Ha! Who is in control now?" Mego laughed in victory before Chuckie reacted and grabbed him by the collar, so they started rolling at the mat until Chuckie caught Mego's legs in a wrestling move, a Figure Four Leg Lock; Mego cried in pain while struggling to escape, but it was useless; this move, that Ron taught Chuckie and Kim perfected, was particularly effective against larger opponents, since it caused a lot of pain at the knees and ankles with little chances to escape and a low risk for the one performing it if doing it correctly.

"Argh… I must… escape…" Mego said through clenched teeth. The Wegos, at ringside, glanced to each other before looking at their brother and chorusing.

"And why don't you simply shrink?"

Mego blushed in embarrassment (a very weird look considering his skin's tone) and used his brothers' suggestion, shrinking until was too small for Chuckie to handle, and then growing back to normal while rubbing his ankles.

"I'll need to take some X-rays after this." Mego growled before getting back his fight stance, barely giving Chuckie any time to stand up.

"That's enough, Mego." Hego said to his brother, "You two did a very good job."

"Thanks." Chuckie sighed in relief and got a relaxed position, but Mego had other ideas.

"This doesn't end until I decide to!" Mego charged at the geek and grabbed him by the collar, scaring the geek, but he reacted anyway and judo-tossed the violet guy over his shoulder a little bit stronger than he wanted, throwing Mego over the ropes and out of the ring, landing face first.

"Uh! That hurt!" The Wegos chorused while shuddering, Hego, Tommy and Angelica dashing next to the fallen Mego to check his injuries.

"My nose… my thorax… my scapula…"

"Mego, you don't even know where's your scapula." Hego said to his brother as helping him stand up. "It seems' nothing serious; makes you glad I installed these mats around the ring, uh?"

"Sorry about that!" Chuckie jumped down the ring, a combination of fear and concern on his face.

"Sorry? You threw me like a rag doll!" Mego, ignoring the pain, snapped at the geek, who moved a few steps back until Angelica placed herself between them, glaring at Mego.

"It wasn't his fault, Mister-I-Bring-The-Donuts! The fight was already over!"

"Yes, what happened? It was just a sparring match!" Tommy joined his cousin, maybe not that angry but equally upset.

"They're right, Mego; you disobeyed a direct order and gave a bad example." Hego said as folding his arms, "Now, apologize to Chuckie."

"He's not even the twins' age!"

"Mego…"

The violet hero groaned and slapped his forehead before looking at Chuckie; the fact the boy who just kicked his butt was the same one cowering behind a girl and an 11 years-old kid didn't help his mood, but decided to obey Hego and softened his expression a little bit.

"I'm sorry… not used to be bested by a rookie."

"Apology accepted." Chuckie said nervously, Tommy and Angelica relaxing as well.

"Good; now, take a rest while we continue, okay?" Hego smiled at his brother, "And don't worry, I'll wash the dishes today."

"Thanks." Mego sighed as walking to the very same bench where Tommy rested previously that same day.

"Thanks for the support, guys." Chuckie whispered to Angelica and Tommy.

"No problem, Finster; yelling at you is my personal privilege." Angelica whispered back.

"Good fight, by the way," Tommy whispered as well, "hope can do it as well as you two."

"Tommy, we're next." Hego said to the boy as climbing at the ring, the boy saluting him and following the man a moment later.

"Good luck." Chuckie gave Tommy a thumbs-up while Angelica simply nodded at her cousin.

"Okay, Tommy," Hego said to the boy when they were both at the ring, "I'm not going to fight you with my super strength; have a good control so can do it with a regular man's, but still my glow gives me a good protection against damage so you can use your electricity without worrying about my safety."

Tommy sighed in relief; Hego was pretty tall and well built so even without super strength was far stronger than the boy. However, he was still a little worried about using his electric attacks, despite the man's words.

"And… begin!" Hego charged at Tommy and tried to grab him, but the boy avoided it by jumping aside, and then threw a fast electric charge at the blue hero, who barely felt it.

"Tommy, that doesn't even tickles!" Hego said, "You can increase the voltage a little bit."

Tommy looked at his hands in worry; the boy was using only a little more energy than the one needed to do his tickling and hair-standing trick, still afraid of hurting the man by accident. However, when noticing Hego was mostly unaffected, decided it wouldn't be so bad to increase the charge; Tommy's hands sparked with a slight intensity until reaching the level he used back at home to power up the microwave, and shot a little electric ball at Hego, who actually felt it.

"Whoa! Now, that's what I'm talking about. Remember that level, Tommy; if I can feel it with my superior resistance, then a regular guy would get shocked without receiving a major damage."

Tommy grinned slightly as his hands kept sparking, and got a fight stance, avoiding a slap from Hego and then punching him, using the idea Ron suggested once. The electric punch was very effective, forcing Hego back a few steps, but the man reacted quickly and grabbed Tommy in a wrestling move; however, Tommy escaped when his glow covered him full body, increasing the voltage a little more yet still far from a lethal level, so Hego had to drop him, Tommy receiving a minor hit when landing at the mat but nothing serious.

"Not bad, Tommy; we'll try testing your maximum voltage now." Hego's body got covered by his blue glow, "Use your full power!"

Hego charged at Tommy, who obeyed the man's command and attacked with a major electric blast, sending him the other side of the ring. Hego stood up and attacked again, this time showing more determination, so Tommy used an equally strong shot; the blue man yelped in pain yet kept advancing. He was about to catch Tommy again when the boy used the same trick he performed at the obstacle course to allow his power pull him to a ring's corner at high speed, avoiding the man. Then, Tommy jumped at the ropes, his feet sparking to create an electromagnetic attraction between him and the steel cables inside the ropes' cushioned exterior, and started running on them, escaping capture from Hego even when he started moving the ropes to try ruining the boy's balance.

"Excellent use of your surrounds, Tommy," Hego said in excitement while still trying to grab Tommy. "Now, try using electromagnetism on an offensive way."

"Uh… can I use stuff from the gym?" Tommy asked Hego while standing on top of a corner's pole.

"Sure, no problem, boy!"

Tommy got a sly grin while looking around the ring; Hego then realized how many metallic objects were in the room.

"This can be a little hurtful." Hego rubbed his chin while getting a defensive stance.

Tommy shot his indigo/purple beams at the weights, attracting many medium weighed ones; he then threw them against Hego, who slapped and punched the projectiles away yet still receiving a few good hits.

"I'm actually enjoying this." Mego said to himself, grinning at the scene.

"I'm not powerful enough to move the heaviest weights," Tommy thought out loud before looking down at the ropes, "but this gives me an idea."

Tommy threw a beam at Hego, who avoided it without problems.

"Need to work on your aim, Tommy."

"I don't think so." The boy chuckled while Hego finally heard the weird noises behind him caused by the ropes moving like snakes. Before the blue man could react, Tommy made the ropes tie him, trapping Hego in a split second in a constriction-like grip.

"Very good, Tommy… okay, enough for today," Hego said to the boy, who cut his electromagnetic beam so the ropes stopped tightening the blue man.

"Sorry about the ring… guess got over-excited." Tommy said to Hego as jumping down the pole.

"It's okay; I used to repair it at least once a month. Can do it again," The man said as getting rid of the restrains. "Remember me to congratulate Possible; she did a good job training you guys."

"Yes, she and Ron are great." Tommy said as jumping down the ring, being congratulated by Angelica and Chuckie immediately.

"Destructive… nice touch, cousin," Angelica smirked playfully at him while Chuckie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, you almost turned this place upside down!"

"If ever does it, I'm not cleaning." Mego groaned, his good mood gone as fast as it came.

"Well, guess next part of the training will be cleaning this mess." Hego looked around, "Tommy, you move the heaviest stuff with your power and let the Wegos put everything in order while Chuckie and Angelica help them. I'll go for my equipment to repair the ring."

"Since I'm no longer needed, I'll be at my room." Mego stood up and left the gym, Angelica giving him a very unfriendly look.

"I'm starting to dislike his attitude," Angelica commented to Chuckie as they started moving a weight bar, which was pretty easy between them both. "Was I ever that… annoying?"

"Why you talk past tense?"

"Finster…"

"I'm joking… mostly. Sure, you can get on everybody's nerves once in a while, but, hey, one good thing about you is that you turn flaws into assets, like when facing Mego for overdoing the training thing. Maybe he's the same, and once gets used to us he'll be more friendly."

"Guess you're right." Angelica got her evil grin, "And actually learned something useful from this session."

"A new way to use your powers?" Tommy, overhearing the conversation, asked her.

"No, the name of the Wego who's always bothering me," Angelica then looked at the many clones carrying and ordering weights, "Hey, Wendell!"

"Yes?" Many excited clones turned at Angelica, ignoring their job and therefore dropping many weights or colliding with the other Wego's copies, the blonde chuckling at the scene and Chuckie and Tommy sighing in resignation.

"You're hopeless." Chuckie said to her.

"And proud of it, don't forget that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, cousin, Finster, you guys are still awake?" Angelica knocked the boys' room, her holding a few sheets of paper. Tommy opened the door a moment later, him already on his pajamas.

"Yes, we're getting ready to sleep, Angelica; need something?"

"Well, remember I told Kim about these suits we have to wear?" Angelica, who was still using the yellow and black outfit, pointed at her self, "She told her friend Monique, and she designed these ones for us. The girl has talent; just look at the one she thought for me."

Chuckie, on his pajamas as well, walked to the door and looked at the designs.

"These can actually work." Chuckie commented. "Monique is a fashion designer?"

"No, but she wants becoming one someday, and, curiously, she also likes wrestling, so she made the designs thinking about fighter suits."

"Hego showed me the storage room where he keeps the clothing for the outfits." Tommy said as looking back at the designs.

"Think he'll allow me tailoring these suits for us? It will give me something to do at 3 a.m. besides training." Chuckie asked his friend.

"We'll ask him tomorrow." Tommy yawned, "Okay, time to retire… I'm exhausted."

"More like discharged, cousin." Angelica joked, "But yes, I'm a little tired too. Good night, dorks; oh, and Finster, after you wake up, try not making too much noise because, unlike you, I need my beauty sleep."

"Did you just call him good-looking?" Tommy smirked at her cousin, making both her and Chuckie to blush.

"In his dreams," Angelica said in a dull tone and then waved bye and left to her room, but decided to make a little detour at the kitchen. Something sweet would calm down her nerves, at least enough to sleep at Shego's room without fearing for her life, at happened the previous night.

The blonde finished her milk and cookies, and dropped the glass and dish at the sink, still thinking about the day's events. Despite how much they trained (after the sparring, they went back to weight-lifting and other heavy exercises), it hadn't been that bad, but the girl was still worried about Shego, and Mego's temper wasn't helping at all.

"Can you please stop walking so we can talk?"

Angelica heard Hego's voice at the corridor; the man's tone wasn't harsh but still was very far from his usual friendly one. The girl kept silence as Mego replied.

"So you can tell me I had been a good team member but still are kicking me out?"

"I'm not kicking anyone out!"

"Yeah, right… I know how you think, brother! The moment those kids finish their 'training', they'll get in, and the violet guy with the useless power gets the boot!"

"But you're not useless! You keep telling us how great the violet power is!"

"And it is, but you never believe me! And just because that geeky kid was lucky enough to catch me off guard once you surely got the wrong idea of him being better than me!"

"That's your problem? Mego, your power is more suited for defensive maneuvers; you got caught off guard because found yourself playing the attacker instead of the defendant. No big, just need to work on more offensive moves…"

"To help train that carrot-top and give him my spot at the team, right? And the way you praise that Pickles boy… want to make him second in command? And surely, having that girl on the team helps filling for Shego's position! How are you going to call them? Tomgo, Ango and Chongo?"

"_If Finster hears the last one, he'll surely quit."_ Angelica thought.

"I actually like those ones…"

"Hego, are you even listening yourself? Want to make them part of the team, and that's not going to work!"

"Well, if you keep being so harsh with them, surely!"

"You had never considered me a real team member, Hego, but, believe it or not, I like being here! Sorry if being mean with the kids, but I'm defending my place!"

"You don't need to! Look, they all have a great potential, and can make Team Go the greatest hero team ever if we do it well. Once they see how great a super-heroic life can be, and how strong they'll become under our tutelage, they'll surely ask us to be part of the team… and since you're the second oldest, they'll follow you."

"You mean it?" Mego's tone changed to a slightly happy one.

"Yes, I do."

"Well… okay, I'll try, but better not make me spar with them; might lose control and fight dirty again."

"No problem; glad we could clear this issue."

"And… I can order them, right?"

"Maybe, when they officially join us," the brothers' voices became more distant as they walked away.

Angelica left her hiding place, and flew to her room. The girl closed the door, and sat at the bed, her brain working at full capacity.

"Shego… she was saying the truth." Angelica thought out loud. The eldest Go brothers' conversation got replayed several times on her head, as well as Shego's words, and everything that had happened to her, Tommy, and Chuckie since getting their powers.

After almost an hour of hard thinking, the girl got an uneasy smile yet her eyes brightened with malice. The girl ran to the suitcase where she kept the communicator the villainess gave to her, and pushed a button, whispering at it a moment later.

"The offer is still on?"


	10. Evil Arrangement

**- Evil Arrangement.**

Angelica, her Team Go's outfit on, mask and all, placed her glowing hand at the panel next to the steel door in front of her. A few moments later, the door opened, and the girl walked through a large corridor until finding a similar door; the blonde repeated the operation, and this time, when the door opened, revealed a dim-lighted room with a table and a couple of chairs at the middle. After Angelica walked inside the room, the door closed and a now familiar figure emerged from the shadows.

"You're late."

"It was a fancy delay." Angelica folded her arms, and then noticed a man in black business suit standing next to Shego. "Who's your friend?"

"Someone that will give the guarantees you asked for." Shego said as taking a seat and motioning Angelica to do the same. The man then approached the table and placed a suitcase on it.

"The contract you requested yesterday is almost done; now, for final details, how do you want to be addressed, Miss?" The man asked Angelica in a serious yet kind of friendly tone. Angelica gave Shego a fast glance, sighing in relief; apparently, she had kept her word and didn't reveal her real identity.

"Well… if I need an alias… Golden Angel," Angelica shrugged as saying the first name she could think at the spot. The man opened the suitcase and took out some papers, starting to write some stuff on them.

"So… if I sign this, you promise my family will be safe?" Angelica asked Shego.

"Absolutely, as long as you stick to your part of the deal," Shego cleared, "As I already told you, a villain's word is quite important among other villains, especially for an enforcer like me, because breaking or dishonoring a contract doesn't look okay in my curriculum. It was very smart of you about demanding a written deal."

"Well, if I can have your attention, I'll read the contract." The man cleared his throat to get both femmes' attention. "The first part (that would be Miss Go), compromises on respecting the life and integrity of those related to the second part (that would be Miss Angel), including parents, close and far relatives, and friends, as well as not revealing the secret identity of both the second part and her companions, as long as the second part aggress on collaborating on the hostile take over of the third part. This contract is valid due the whole time of the second part's lifetime, and unaffected by codenames' change, modification of affiliation, and the possibility of future personal quarrels."

"One question; what gives you the authority to make this contract? Wouldn't like to know it's not worthy of the paper it's written." Angelica gave the man a stern look.

"I can assure you, Miss Angel, that this contract is supported by a very important name in the villainy's field." The man passed Angelica the contract, the girl noticing the logo on it and recognizing it due her parents' business deals; the girl remembered her mother arranging a sale involving black helicopters and lots of ski suits.

"Hench Co? Hey, I've heard of this place! It's supposed to be some sort of security agency that provides its services to a very select clientage."

"That's correct, Miss Angel; the security we provide are henchmen, and our clientage, well, they are business men and women involved on hostile take-over of massive real state, appropriation of valuable assets, and intimidation of disagreeing governments."

"Fancy words to call wanna-be-world conquerors, super thieves, and terrorists." Shego rolled her eyes. "This whole legal talk always bore me to death; anyway, we better sign."

Angelica waited for Shego to sign the contract and the two copies, and then did the same, using her newly acquired alter ego name. The man checked the papers and gave Angelica a copy while he kept the rest.

"Okay, it's done. Ladies," the man nodded at both females and then left the place through a hidden door.

"He can be trusted?" Angelica asked Shego.

"He's a lawyer… of course can't be trusted; however, the guy lives according to written rules, so yes, he'll keep his mouth closed."

"And… are you sure your brothers will not notice my absence? Sure, at this time we're all supposed to be sleeping, but…"

"Relax, girl; knowing them, I'm sure they've already forgotten about that escape route and this emergency room. We only used it like, twice… except me, of course, because used it on a regular basis to have some nocturnal fun. It's actually a very safe way to get in or out of the tower because has no security cameras or alarms, due the only way to open the doors is with the glow."

Angelica looked at another direction to hide her worried expression; knowing Shego could get inside the tower and escape without any trouble wasn't a very tranquilizing idea.

"Anyway, let's get to business here. How your training sessions are going?"

"Fine, I guess; had been using some of that lightening trick to conserve energy and don't get so tired too soon, but is still kind of hard."

"Good; now, here's your new schedule. Every night, and until I say otherwise, you'll come here at this exact time; is the best moment since, as you said, everyone, including that geek pal of yours, is sleeping. I'll train you only for an hour or so, therefore you'll have enough time to return and sleep to recover strength for morning training, but want you to practice the moves I'm teaching so can advance a little faster; we're working on a tight schedule here. I'll also make you some suggestions for Sparky and Geeky, so you can tell them as if were your own; I want daily reports of their progress."

"Okay, Miss Go." Angelica nodded at the woman, who smirked at her before moving the table and chairs to the other side of the room. Shego then pressed a switch, so the room became more illuminated.

"Why didn't turn on the light before?"

"These criminal lawyers have a thing for drama; you'll see a lot of it in this line of work." The villain then motioned Angelica to the room's center, and got a fighting stance. "Okay, for starters, show me what you have."

Meanwhile, the lawyer walked at his car, a black Sedan, parked next to the warehouse connected to the emergency room. The man took out a cell phone to call one of his contacts.

"It's done, Mister Hench. We can move to next part of the operation."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angelica, levitating, emerged from the secret door at Go Tower, groaning slightly. When closing the door and landing, the girl limped a little bit; even with Kim's training, Shego was still far superior to the blonde, despite not using her green flame during the sparring.

"I really don't want to see her angry." Angelica rubbed her side while walking to the kitchen for some ice. The blonde stayed there for a few minutes until feeling good enough to return her room.

"Angelica?" The girl turned to see Chuckie, carrying some yellow clothing, standing at the corridor and looking at her.

"Uh… you woke up already?"

"Yes… and you should be sleeping; is 2 a. m.!" Chuckie then noticed her holding an ice bag. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, just… a little sore, you know, because of the training and all." Angelica rubbed the back of her head. Most of the time, Chuckie could tell when she was lying (it came naturally after so many years of falling for her tricks), and it was a lot easier for her when saying a half-truth.

"Let me help you." Chuckie moved to her side and, before the girl could protest, passed her arm around his shoulders to help her stand up straight.

"I can fly to my room, you know?"

"When was the last time you rejected free help?" Chuckie gave her a little grin, the girl sighing yet smiling slightly a moment later as they walked to her room, the boy's help actually relieving the pain a little bit.

"You're about to start with the costumes, uh?" Angelica pointed at the clothing he was carrying under his right arm.

"Yes; this clothing is quite resistant, so it will take me a little longer than working with average one, but guess will have the outfits ready in a week or so."

The pair kept silence until they reached Angelica's door, the boy opening the door for her.

"Thanks, Finster." Angelica entered the room, her physical pain almost totally gone, and then turned at him, "You know, need to ask you a favor… is very important so must promise you'll do it."

"Sure; what do you need?"

"Well, I'm almost sure Hego will pair us for sparring… I mean, we can't fight the Clone Troopers all the time, and Mego, well, he didn't help on the last session…"

"I get it; you want me not hurting your feet as I did when fighting Mego; don't worry, I honestly doubt I'll be able to even touch you." Chuckie chuckled a little bit while looking down.

"Actually, I want you and Tommy to fight me full strength."

"What?" Chuckie gave her a confused look. "Angelica, you're kidding, right?"

Angelica gave him a stern expression in reply.

"You can't be serious! Angelica, I'd rather lose my power and go back to my allergies and scars before laying a hand on you! Besides, you know what my idea of fighting is; just doing defense moves and hope the other guy doesn't beat me, as Tommy or you would do without any problem!"

"Finster, that's exactly what I want to change." Angelica rubbed her temples, "Look, the whole purpose of this is us getting stronger, and I can't do it if you're going to cower and close your eyes because you're afraid of hurting me."

"But…" Chuckie sighed and rubbed his side, "I'm not just afraid of hurting you; I also fear what you might do to me if fighting back. Sure, I can argue with you once in a while, and true, we had been at each other's throats in the past, but… when you get really angry, I'm back to being two years-old, and only can think about how to escape."

Angelica gave the boy a long look, realizing how her several years of abuse had really affected him; Chuckie was already a shy and nervous kid before they met, and only God knew how many phobias and traumas he had developed due her bully behavior, pranks, and insults.

"Well… remember when I did the whole flying thing on you?"

"You mean, when my dinner dropped to my legs?"

"I know, you disliked it, but actually helped you with that fear, right?"

"Yes, you did… and actually, it was quite cool when I got used."

"Then let me help you face the other fears… okay, not all of them because that would take a lifetime, but at least the most serious ones." Angelica placed a hand on his shoulder. "I mean, you bested someone more than ten years older, and still fear me? You can do a lot better than that. And just like I kept you safe while flying, I'm promising not hating or taking revenge on you no matter what if we have to face each other as long as you also promise don't getting hard feelings or something like that."

Chuckie looked at Angelica straight in the eye, seeing she was pretty serious.

"I fear you, Angie… but also respect, and, believe it or not, appreciate you. If you think I can really do it, then I'll give a try. Thanks." Chuckie nodded at her, a little smile reappearing on his face.

"Don't thank me, Finster; I'm planning on going full strength on you too." Angelica folded her arms and smirked at him.

"It's never easy with you, uh?" Chuckie shook his head yet kept his smile. "Better start with this; the outfits don't make themselves." The geek started walking away yet turned before disappearing from Angelica's sight. "By the way, I'm cooking breakfast today; want anything special?"

"One of those smoothies or yours and an omelet would be nice." The blonde smiled at the boy, who simply nodded and gave her the thumbs up.

Angelica's smile faded the moment the geek left. The blonde sighed and closed the door, walking to the bed and sitting on it, a sad look on her face, while taking her contract's copy out from one of the outfit's hidden pockets.

"Hope you can forgive me after all this is done… all of you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tri-State Maximum Security Prison.**

**At that very same moment.**

"_I, Eco Loco, hate the sea breeze… also fresh air and sunny days… but love the darkest smoke… the stinky garbage and sprays…"_

"Can you cut it, you Jail Bird?" Aviarius snapped at his cellmate, both of them using the usual prisoner outfit, "I can't take it anymore! I mean, you don't hear me singing about birds all day and night!"

"Ah, shut up!" Eco Loco growled at the bird-themed villain, "These songs are the only thing that keeps me sane with those guards insisting on me bathing at least every third day! I hate that! Worst of all, they don't allow me going out at the yard!"

"That's because whenever you get out, throw a bucket of water at the ground to make mud and cover with it!"

"That's the only thing water is good for… aside from drinking, of course. Ah, I really miss my Sweated Socks Tea; it's particularly tasty when using mailman's ones."

"Now you're making me puke." Aviarius covered his face with his pillow, "Look, just stop singing that stupid song."

"Fine," Eco Loco frowned yet got a sly smile, _"Dirt, rah!... Garbage, rah!... Smog, rah, rah, rah!... To them I sing with love!"_

"I'm so committing a junkcide any moment now…" Aviarius clenched his teeth and fists, furious.

"Hey, Eco Loon!"

Eco Loco and Aviarius turned to see two scaly hands grabbing the cell's window bars, and a face only a mother would love a moment later.

"Hey, Gill, took you long enough, don't you think? I'm sure paid extra for 'break out of prison'." Eco Loco stood up and moved closer to the window.

"One muscle head knocked me through a skyscraper's window; I'm lucky could escape." Gill said as placing a little crystal ball at the window. "We'll use one trick I got from your lair."

"Ah, my Acid Rain Pill!" Eco Loco chuckled evilly while the ball cracked and released an acid liquid that melted the bars partially so Gill could remove them without problems.

"Great, we're out of here!" Aviarius laughed loudly before a slime shot got him, pasting the man against the wall behind him and covering his mouth so couldn't make a noise.

"Sorry, Bird Brain, but you aren't signing my paycheck." Gill introduced an arm inside the cell to grab Eco Loco, yanking him out in a not very comfortable way.

"Okay, let's go, Gill… and stop at some dumpster so can jump inside for a while." Eco Loco said to his henchman as placing himself behind the fish man, holding from his neck.

"In a moment, Garbage Man, but have to pick up someone else." Gill, by using his slime to get sticky fingers and toes, moved to a cell next floor and grinned at the man inside. "Hey, Ram, your extra payment is at work!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Gill is back on game." Kim said as checking the now empty cell, Aviarius moved to another one while this one got repaired and cleaned.

"What I don't get is why he rescued that Ram dude." Ron commented as looking at the melted bars.

"I know; if he's just working for Eco Loco why helping anyone else? He left Aviarius for the same reason." Kim rubbed her chin, deep in thought, while Hego joined the duo at that moment.

"I interrogated Aviarius, and only said what already told the warden; Gill's only motivation is a payment."

"But why would Gill do with money? Whenever he needs something, just goes and robs it."

"Don't know." Rufus replied to his human's comment with a puzzled look.

"Maybe that's how Eco Loco pays him; he's the guy providing Gill with food and a place to stay without calling for unwanted attention." Kim guessed. "We'll need to be alert for their next move."

"Indeed, Miss Possible." Hego checked his watch as he and Team Possible started walking away. "Better leave now; I already took many days off at job, and can't fail today or I'll kiss my vacation good-bye. No offense for my brothers, but don't trust them to be in charge of the trio's training when I'm not there, and need the vacations to do it."

"By the way, how are they doing it?" Ron asked the blue man. "Sure, KP and I call them everyday, but want to hear it from you."

"Yeah, Ron here takes the whole mentoring thing too seriously." Kim smiled at her boyfriend.

"What can I say? It feels nice to have someone looking up to you, and not just because I'm taller than them."

"They're doing it a lot better than I thought; by the way, thanks to both of you. That battle training you gave them was quite effective; Chuckie bested Mego on their first sparring match."

"Seriously? He didn't tell us." Ron and Rufus gave a puzzled look to each other and then to Hego and Kim.

"He didn't? I don't get it; in his situation, would be very proud of myself." Hego confessed.

"Chuckie's parents told us he had always been a little shy, and he was that way during the whole training. Maybe he's not the bragging type, or simply doesn't want to make Mego look bad." Kim shrugged.

"You know, that actually has sense." Hego commented, "Mego didn't take that match as well as he should, so probably Chuckie is trying to forget about the whole thing. Hope he recovers soon; self-confidence is pretty important, especially for a boy his age."

"Why don't we go visit them, KP? We hadn't made plans for today." Ron suggested.

"Sure, why not? Besides, I really want to see their progress." Kim got a little smile and talked to Wade through her Kimmunicator, "Hey, Wade, need the usual stuff on Gill and the fugitives; satellite surveillance, police reports, and so, please and thank you. Also, I need to ask you a little favor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here are the gloves, Chuckie." A Wego handled two boxing gloves to Chuckie; they weren't professional fighting ones, but training gloves, far softer and heavier, plus being covered by the same clothing Team Go used on their outfits, on black and orange tones, for extra resistance.

"Hey, thanks. The color is a nice touch." Chuckie put on the gloves that had Velcro instead of laces, while Mego gave him a nasty look.

"You could have asked for those when we fought, don't you think?"

"Well… I didn't think would need them then, but now… don't want hurting anyone by accident." Chuckie said, looking down. Mego sighed and shook his head before looking at the Pickles; Angelica was receiving a yellow headgear and black gauntlets from the other Wego, while Tommy looked at his own.

"Maybe we should use gloves too." Tommy said to his cousin.

"Tommy, you would burn them when using your electricity, remember?"

"Yes, but I already feel bad for having these on my boots; Chuckie modified them for me, and now… it just seems wrong using them to fight him." Tommy said as looking at his boots that now had some metal at the sole, just like tap-dancing shoes, a little something Chuckie added previous night after working a while on Angelica's new outfit.

"Look, I know you don't want to fight him because he's your best friend and all, but we need to do it; can't spar with the clones all the time, Jolly Blue Giant isn't always available, and Violet Guy, well…"

"I know you're right, but still feel wrong."

Mego frowned at the duo's conversation yet silently thanked for the blonde suggesting the protective gear. Usually, Team Go didn't use it because of the extra resistance to impacts they got from their powers, but if Hego was to trust Mego, he couldn't have the recruits hurting themselves on the sparring sessions when Hego wasn't around and the violet man was the responsible one.

"Fine then, let's start. You, Chuckie, will fight the both of them; the girl first, and then spiky boy hear."

"Both?" Chuckie gulped. "Uh… don't think it would be better if just fighting one today and the other tomorrow?"

"You need very little time to recover, right?" Mego smirked at the geek, "Therefore can face them both the same day and one after the other."

"Too bad my power isn't invisibility… I want to disappear right now." Chuckie said silently to himself, nodding at Mego and jumping at the ring, paling when looking at Angelica already there.

"Remember your promise, Finster."

"I… yes, I do." Chuckie sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gather as much courage as possible.

"Good… because I'm counting on you. Please, don't disappoint me."

Chuckie looked at the girl and got a little smile; it was amazing how she could still use mind games on him. The blonde knew how much he disliked breaking a promise, not to mention disappointing people, and was using that to force him do something he'd normally avoid at any cost. The girl smiled a little bit too when noticing that, apparently, her little speech actually worked and he was ready to fight.

"And… begin!" Mego gave the signal and the pair met at the ring's center.

Angelica, not surprisingly, threw the first attack, a high punch Chuckie avoided. The girl then tried kicking him but the geek blocked as well; then, the girl surprised him by levitating and throwing a very fast knee attack he barely blocked yet still was strong enough to send him back several feet.

"Come on, Finster, show me something!" Angelica teased the boy while charging at him again. The girl tried repeating her knee attack but this time Chuckie caught her leg and threw the blonde over his shoulder; Angelica used her power to save herself from a hard impact when just a couple of inches over the mat. The blonde smirked as recovering her vertical position and charging again at Chuckie, her yellow glow active to make her hover over the mat (just an inch or two) to move around the geek and throw her punches and kicks a lot faster; for the next minute or so, Chuckie's defense was forced to the max as blocking and dodging most of the attacks yet still receiving some very strong ones.

Finally, after receiving a very good right hook, the boy realized he needed to fight back, both to keep his promise and escape a major beating. Chuckie waited for an opening, and, after Angelica threw a fast punch, the boy hit her for the first time, sending her the other side of the ring, the girl using her power again to stop before impacting the corner, and Chuckie getting immediately a concerned look.

"Angelica, are you…"

"Now we're talking business, Finster." Angelica got a sly smirk and charged against Chuckie at high speed, the geek moving aside at the last moment. Angelica reached the opposite corner and bounced on it to kick back her opponent with a high dive, Chuckie jumping back to escape. The geek then threw another punch at Angelica, the girl expecting it and blocking the fist; the blonde tried hitting him again but Chuckie avoided the attack and punched her, taking the girl out of balance but still resisting. Angelica got a knowing grin; as Shego said, her glowing aura granted her a little extra protection against impacts, plus hovering meant no friction or leverage on her, eliminating a lot of the hits' force.

"Why she's still fighting? He's holding back his punches, there's no other explanation!" Mego shook his head in disbelief, Tommy and the twins ignoring him because being totally focused on the fight.

"He really is fighting her! I thought Chuckie would be, well, you know…"

"Just running around and trying to cover." Wego finished his twin's speech. He had faced Chuckie the previous day, and the geek barely threw a punch the whole time, limiting to dodging attacks; of course, he did it so well it took eight clones to catch the geek and finish the match.

Angelica and Chuckie kept fighting for almost ten minutes more without losing breath or speed; the girl kept with her aggressive style while the boy remained defensive, but as the fight progressed they used a little more of the other's moves so Angelica could block and dodge some of Chuckie's attacks and he could keep her at bay. Eventually, they broke apart, both of them panting and sweating profusely, yet conserving their fight stance.

"Want to cut it, Angie?" Chuckie finally got enough breath back to ask her.

"You're giving up… okay. I guess we can make it a tie for now… and…" Angelica took a deep breath and washed away some sweat from her face, smiling widely at the boy a moment later, "… and… you did it great, Finster."

Chuckie smiled back at the girl, suddenly feeling extremely proud of him self and thankful of her. Knowing that someone who normally gave him a very hard time was actually helping that much and caring about him produced a very warm sensation on the geek's chest that had nothing to be with his former fear on his childhood's bully dissipating, or the one caused by her orange glow, already restoring his energy and healing the minor bruises Angelica gave him.

While Tommy and the Wegos were visibly excited after the fight, Mego, of course, wasn't exactly happy after seeing a girl going toe-to-toe with the same guy who bested him, but after a moment he got a little smile when reasoning something; if the boy could give a good fight to the ones who could defeat his brothers, it meant he fought a decent opponent, and Mego had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Okay, Angelica, get down there so your cousin can fight." Mego said to the girl, who nodded at him and walked to the opposite corner to jump down, passing next to Chuckie and whispering a fast '_good luck'_ to him.

"He's all yours, cousin. Be careful, the boy is actually improving." Angelica said to Tommy before he jumped at the ring.

"Yeah, I noticed." Tommy chuckled slightly before getting in position, Chuckie getting back his uneasy expression.

"Tommy, try to attack me at a distance, okay?" Chuckie suggested his friend, who got a little smile; even if they were about to face each other, Chuckie was still his best friend and didn't want to hurt him, especially since they both knew, from the training sessions, that Tommy, despite always being the more athletic of the trio, these days Angelica and Chuckie were far faster and physically stronger.

"Don't worry; I don't want to be your punching bag either." Tommy replied good natured. The boys got their fighting stances, and Mego gave them the starting signal.

Tommy's hands sparked with energy, and threw the first attack; from practice, he knew it was the very same voltage Hego told him would knock out a regular guy without making permanent damage, so could use it against Chuckie without hesitation. The geek avoided the first hit, but, when trying to block a second one, yelped in pain. Tommy paused to see if his friend was fine, the orange glow already covering him; Chuckie gave him an '_okay_' signal, and the fight continued, Chuckie now avoiding the hits instead of trying to block them.

After a couple of minutes, Tommy's arms started to ache, most of his hits failing and Chuckie still conserving full strength. The geek noticed his friend's slowing speed, and took advantage of it to throw a moderate strength hit at his chest, taking down Tommy, who reacted and rolled to stand up, and then, deciding he wouldn't be able to resist another similar punch, used his electromagnetic power on his boots; thanks to the metal on them, Tommy levitated several feet up, out of Chuckie's reach.

"Copycat," Angelica whispered to herself yet actually was quite impressed.

"Now you try avoiding this, Chuck!" Tommy said to his friend as forming two electric balls on his hands. Chuckie gulped yet silently thanked Tommy for warning him before attacking.

The electric balls were a little more charged than Tommy's punches, so Chuckie got actually stunned when avoided one but the other hit his leg. The geek fell down and then, noticing Tommy was throwing another ball, reacted by mere instinct and intercepted the electric attack with a fast punch, hurting his hand but sending the ball against a corner, avoiding most of the charge. Chuckie stood up and started running around the ring, dodging all the attacks with fast jumps and direction's changes; Tommy stopped throwing energy balls and switched to electric beams, these being harder to predict and avoid yet his friend still escaped most of them.

After several minutes, Tommy decided using his electromagnetic powers to capture Chuckie, as he did with Hego previously; obviously, Tommy was hesitant about throwing weights against his friend, but the ropes thing was both effective and relatively painless, so threw his magnetic beam against one ring's side. Chuckie realized what Tommy's plan was, but also that the ropes were resisting a little more due the recent repairing, and his friend had descended a couple of feet because of that; the geek then got an idea and dashed at the other side's ropes, using them for impulse, and then jumped at Tommy, grabbing him by the ankles. The Pickles boy was so focused on the ropes he didn't see that move coming, and Chuckie yanked him down to the mat, trapping Tommy in a submission move, a major stunt considering he was wearing boxing gloves; the spike-haired boy then used his power to cover entirely with an electric field but Chuckie, thanks to the orange glow, still resisted and tightened his grip, Tommy realizing the only way he would be able to escape was increasing the voltage a lot more, and didn't want to do it.

"Okay, Chuckie, I give up!"

Chuckie heard Tommy's voice, and released him, collapsing next to his friend, semi-conscious, as Tommy did the same, his arms and legs aching a lot.

"Thanks for not frying me." Chuckie, panting, said to his pal.

"Thanks for not fracturing anything." Tommy replied in a half-joking way. "Don't remember Kim or Ron teaching us that move."

"He recommended me to watch some pro-wrestling and a little college one." Chuckie finally stood up and offered Tommy a hand to help him, the boy accepting immediately.

At ringside, the Wegos gave them a loud clapping while Angelica got a proud look and Mego a very happy one. In his mind, if Chuckie bested him and Tommy, and Tommy could go toe-to-toe with Hego, then he, Mego, was as powerful as his big brother.

"I never thought I'd see the day the two of you weren't total losers." Angelica said to her cousin and geek friend, no malice on her tone despite what she said.

"Yeah, that was very cool!" A Wego commented.

"Too bad we didn't tape this; everyone at home would enjoy watching it." Tommy chuckled as walking down the ring, "Well, maybe not our parents because they would freak out, but you know what I mean."

"But it was taped." The other twin said as pointing to a little mirror at the other side of the gym. "There's a hidden camera, and we have a few more; Hego records all the training sessions to see if we're doing it well."

"And we saw the whole thing." Everybody turned to see Kim, Ron, and Hego entering the gym, proud looks on their faces.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Chuckie greeted Ron and Kim, him, Angelica and Tommy approaching them a moment later; of course, Chuckie was a little faster to do it since wasn't terribly exhausted as the other two.

"We wanted to see your progress, guys, and Wade did us a favor; he linked my Kimmunicator with the tower's cameras so could see the fights on our way here." Kim explained, "Must say, I'm very impressed."

"Yeah, those moves deserve a double 'Boo-yah' square!"

"Coolio!" Rufus added, his head popping from Ron's pocket.

"Certainly, wouldn't say it better myself." Hego pointed and then gave a second look to Chuckie, "Why the gloves, by the way?"

"A suggestion of Angelica, actually; that way, since my punches get a little softer, can hit with more strength without worrying that much about hurting someone when sparring." Chuckie confessed. "Also, I'm thinking about modifying my outfit's gloves to do the contrary, hit harder and also help me block attacks more easily."

"Well, in my opinion, you all deserve some relaxation." Hego commented before handling Mego a card, "I must go to work, so, Mego, please take everyone to Go City and have fun; my deal."

"You're giving me… sure, no problem, bro!" Mego beamed after getting the card; usually, Hego was the one in charge of the money, so he trusting his brother the credit card was a major thing. It was also a major occasion for the threesome, since it would be the first time they would see any Team Go's member mask-less.

"Okay, it's all settled then; you guys go shower and get ready." Hego addressed both the trio and the twins before looking at Kim and Ron, "You two can watch TV at the common room on the meantime, or use our gym, if you want."

"Thanks, Hego." Kim said to the blue guy before turning at the threesome, "We'll wait for you three; really want to chat with you guys."

The super-powered guys exited the gym, Hego waving bye to Team Possible while the others simply nodded at them. Ron was about to follow them when Kim stopped him.

"So, Ron, what do you want to do?"

"Well, these guys have a big screen, KP." Ron grinned at his girlfriend.

"Yes… and I can ask Wade to block the cameras for a while." Kim said in a suggestive tone.

"True, he can do that, but why would we…" Ron finally realized what his badical girlfriend was thinking, "Boo-yah."

"My exact thoughts," Kim smiled gently at Ron before calling Wade to do what she wanted, and, a few minutes later, Rufus was sitting at the gym's bench, smiling at his humans, who were at the ring in a sparring match their own style.

"Got you!" Ron caught Kim's punch, that wasn't nearly as hard as when fighting for real, and gave her a fast kiss. Kim giggled as they separated and went back to block and throw low-leveled attacks, this time Kim trapping Ron in a headlock.

"And now I got you!" Kim kissed Ron gently, the boy grinning goofily when she broke contact and they continued.

Meanwhile, at her room, Angelica was choosing the outfit she would use for her first free day since arrived at the tower, but couldn't concentrate on that; when sparring, her mind was distracted enough to relax and actually enjoy herself, but now she was alone, the girl was having second thoughts about the whole Shego thing, especially since the people who could and had handled her in the past were now at the same place. One word and Kim would do everything on her power to help her. However, after thinking a little bit more about the issue, the blonde shook her head, forgetting about that idea.

"Stick to the plan, Angelica; just stick to it and everything will go fine at the end… I hope."


	11. The Take Over Begins

**- The Take Over Begins.**

"Waaah…" Angelica's yell was short-lived as the blonde made a gracious spin and landed effortlessly after Shego threw her the other side of the room. The green villainess dropped her battle stance and grinned slyly at the girl.

"Better; much, much better, Blondie," Shego complimented her, "not as good as my self, of course, but you had been the best working-out partner I've had besides Princess."

"Thanks… and, you have to call Kim 'Princess' all the time? It kind of gets on my nerves," Angelica panted as removing some sweat from her forehead.

"Hey, I call everyone by names; you do it all the time with that freckled boy."

"Yeah, but… well, I grew up with the guy."

"And I see Possible a lot more frequently than my siblings," Shego shrugged, "now, back to topic, I think you are now ready for the take over. My brothers or your companions had suspected anything? Contrary will surprise me, I assure you… especially with my brothers."

"No, they hadn't; Finster and my cousin had been a little suspicious because I had never been a sportive girl, but they know how stubborn can be, and since keep bossing them all the time, I'm close enough to normal."

It had been about a week and a half after Shego and Angelica's 'business' meeting, and even if the blonde was still afraid of the villainess, she now could stand her presence a lot better. As indicated, Angelica reported Chuckie and Tommy's progress at her, especially concerning the suggestions Shego made to the teen to make they improve in both their fighting style and use of their powers, the trio making a remarkable work in little time. However, Shego also insisted on keeping some of the tricks she taught Angelica as a secret between them, since it would be necessary sooner than Angelica wanted.

"So, Hego had told you when will have the 'field training'?"

"Tomorrow," Angelica sighed, "the whole thing will be just walking around the city and help people if needed. We'll wear the new outfits under our normal clothing."

"And how are Sparky and Geek naming themselves; Tango and Chango?"

"Believe it or not, your brother considered those names… and got the best embarrassed face I've ever seen when Tommy reminded him 'Tango' is a dance, and Mister Languages Finster mentioned 'Chango' is a Spanish slang word for 'Monkey'." Angelica rolled her eyes.

"And people keep wondering why I left the team." Shego slapped her forehead in annoyance. "Anyway, just play your role as we planned, and you'll fulfill your contract's part without any trouble."

"I know… don't mess with the plan and you don't mess with my life." Angelica nodded. "So… better go now and rest; I don't play Judas everyday… at least, not to this scale."

"Don't worry," Shego placed a hand on the teen's shoulder as walking her to the exit and handling her a little device, "moving from naughtiness to real evil is like eating chocolate; you know it's bad for you, but once tasting it can't stop."

"One classmate told me her elder sister heard a similar thing once, and now said classmate has three nephews." The blonde finally left, Shego stopping on her tracks when hearing the last line.

"Better start practicing my sarcasm; I like being the witty one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hego, in his civilian identity, drove his regular car, a large van, with Mego, or, more precisely, Mike, sitting next to him, and the twins sitting at the back with the threesome. Since obviously they weren't on their superheroes identities, Hego finally had to reveal his real name to Tommy and company, Mike and Willy already done when they went town with Team Possible. Practically all of them wore loose clothing since wearing Team Go's disguises under the civilian outfit.

"I have a doubt, Mego… I mean, Mike." Tommy asked the shrinking hero.

"What?" Mike replied as politely as possible while looking at Tommy through the rearview mirror.

"Well, our powers affect stuff we touch… otherwise your clothes wouldn't change size, or Willy and Wendell's wouldn't multiply, right?"

"Yeah; you finally figured it out." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Okay, my doubt is why don't you shrink gadgets or stuff to put it in your pocket? That way you would be the team's gadget-guy or something like that."

"Tommy, my power is good enough to fight evil!" Mike got a slightly offended tone. "I don't need artificial help."

"Besides, Tommy," Harry interrupted to stop a scene, "our power only affects things when we consciously want it to happen; if Mike used that trick, he'd need a lot of focus to keep the gadgets small; besides, if trying to pass a lot of his power to a single object, Mike would drain his reserves and wouldn't have his full power for a while. The same would happen to any of us if doing it."

"Got it; sorry if offended anyone, but was curious." Tommy said politely before giving a fast glance at Mike, who was frowning slightly.

"I just hope we don't need to change to hero mode." Chuckie sighed, more than a little nervous. "I'm no longer so sure about my disguise; looked good on paper, but…"

"Cool down, Finster, it fits; if you do something right, you'll seem braver, and if not, the disguise goes perfect with a scaredy cat." Angelica said without losing sight of her window. Chuckie was about to reply when noticing her mood; last time she was like this was when Kim and Ron picked them up at Tommy's place; the geek guessed it was due nervousness.

After a while of driving downtown, Harry parked the car near an important avenue and addressed the group.

"Okay, Team, this is just a little walking around; no calling for unneeded attention unless your powers get needed. To do this faster and more efficiently, we'll split up in three groups, and keep contact by regular cell phone unless there's an emergency, in which case we'll use our communicators; Chuckie, you will go with the twins; Angelica, you with Mike; and Tommy, you and me."

The group agreed on Harry's idea, and a few seconds later Angelica was walking alongside Mike; usually, walking around looking at anything from the many stores she was passing by would be quite funny for Angelica, but this time she had another thing in her mind, and had to finish it as fast as possible.

"I'm telling you, Harry doesn't realize how worthy I am for the team! So, what if my power isn't so spectacular? It's great, and with lots of handy uses!"

While Mike continued his rambling, Angelica put a hand inside her pocket, finding not Team Go's communicator but the one Shego gave her.

A few blocks away, inside the stereotypical black van hidden at an alley, Shego and a couple of henchmen, checking several monitors, took out her own communicator.

"Hey, J and D, Blonde just sent us the signal; we have her location, and also a general idea of the other targets' one."

"_Excellent, Miss Go… you know, this would be a lot easier if you just tell us how your brothers and those new kids look like!"_

"No, thanks; as long as I'm the only one with that information, it makes me worthier and can charge some extra cash."

"_Told you she wouldn't tell; still keeps secrets from me and I'm her employer!"_

"_The lady is smart; okay, Miss Go_,_ our operatives will provide the distraction; just get sure Miss Angel do her job."_

"Immediately, Mister J… you know, I'm better calling you just 'J' or 'H', because I just felt like another villain who isn't exactly my style." Shego shook her head and sent a signal back to Angelica. The blonde felt the vibration on her pocket and took a deep breath; any minute now.

"So, how much criminality this city has, aside the super crooks, I mean?" Tommy asked Harry as they stopped at a corner waiting for the green light.

"Well, not as much as larger cities like Chicago or New York, but still enough to keep cops busy, especially during the time Team Go disbanded and I was the only one around; super strength is great, but there were many times I could have used some extra hands or long-ranged attacks. You never know when evil will strike." Harry ended with a semi-heroic pose that got cut by an extremely noisy and fast vehicle releasing a massive dark smog cloud.

"Long live the dirt and smog!" Eco Loco laughed madly while driving a huge modified garbage truck, with two large pipes at the sides to release huge amounts of his toxic cloud.

"Tommy… -cough- are you okay?" Harry asked a kneeled Tommy, who fortunately ducked in time to avoid breathing most of the smog. Next to them, many peasants were coughing and either kneeled or in four, trying to catch their breath back.

"Yes… that was Eco Loco, right?" Tommy asked, finally getting his breath back. Hego nodded and took out his communicator.

"Team Go, alert! Eco Loco just passed us; we're at the intersection of Obvious Avenue and Trap Street. Go!" Hego said as he and Tommy started looking for a place to change to their hero clothes, dashing at a nearby alley. The other groups hurried up to do the same as them.

"Okay, Dynamo, let's get that polluting prison-meat!" A few moments later, Hego emerged on his Team Go's uniform and Tommy followed him. The boy's disguise had purple gloves and boots (the last ones with the metallic soles he already had tested), with a large black lightning at the torso over an indigo background. The rest of the outfit was indigo as well, except the mask, entirely black, with a stylish design that resembled a lightning volt as well. Tommy/Dynamo used his electromagnetic powers to levitate and follow Hego, who was using his super strong legs at top capacity to chase Eco Loco's vehicle.

Meanwhile, at another alley…

"Hurry up, Feline! The criminal isn't going to wait for us!" A Wego playfully teased Chuckie to make the geek leave the alley and follow the twins.

"Now I really look like a living toon… good thing at least made it comfortable." Chuckie, who was sure by now Angelica told Monique he was a scaredy cat, finally emerged from the alley; his suit resembling a tiger pattern, with large black and orange stripes all over it. His mask, that had the protective goggles incorporated, was totally black and quite similar to Team Go's regular ones, but his gloves (one orange, the other black) were considerably thicker because of the extra clothing Chuckie used to make them more resistant. The whole concept of the disguise was the fact the geek's power was the equivalent of having nine lives or more, plus being the most agile of the trio. Chuckie/Feline ran behind the twins, knowing he would outrun them in a second if wanted, but since had no idea about where to go decided to stay a few feet back.

About the same time this happened, Mego was finishing with his suit, him and Angelica being the last ones to find an alley to change, the man showing his back to the girl to give her the privacy she requested.

"Are you done, or are going to apply make-up?" Mego was about to rant when feeling an acute pain at the base of his neck. A couple of seconds later, the man was knocked out at Angelica's feet; her outfit looked a lot like Uma Thurman's in the first 'Kill Bill' movie, yellow with the black lines at the sides, but used black boots that almost covered half of her leg, and black gloves that reached her elbows; plus, her mask was thinner and more styled than her companion's, almost as if had been painted instead of put on. She also had a stylish drawing at her chest that, when standing up, looked a lot like a wings-extended angel on stood position, and, when flying, would give the illusion of a bird of prey looked from below.

Angelica looked down at Mego and then at the tiny dart at his neck, the one she took out from the secret compartment Shego told her the communicator had. The blonde then turned on the communicator to call the green villainess.

"First active appropriated; waiting for instructions."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Out of my way, soap-lovers!" Eco Loco crashed several cars, the truck resisting the hits perfectly. A patrol tried following him, but the smog was just too much for the cops and forced them to stop.

"If you think that was polluting enough, wait to get a full dosage!" Eco Loco pushed a button to release a larger smog cloud, but nothing happened, and, a few seconds later, the smog stopped completely.

"What the… hey, stop messing with my pipes!" The villain turned to see a hovering Dynamo using his electromagnetism to bend the pipes and cut the smog. The boy allowed the truck's mass to pull him, so could follow the vehicle at top speed without problems.

"If you think this was bad, wait to see what's in front." Dynamo smirked at Eco Loco, who looked back at the road just in time to see Hego standing on his way.

The blue hero held his ground and wide opened his arms to receive the vehicle. The collision was brutal, but Hego still resisted, practically sinking his feet at the pavement, making large chunks of concrete to jump aside until the blue hero stopped the truck for good; Hego then lifted the truck a couple of feet and waited for Tommy to move aside the vehicle.

"Dynamo, get the tires!"

"I'm on it!" Tommy threw some electric balls at the vehicle's tires, ruining them, so Hego could put down the truck. The Wegos and Chuckie/Feline arrived at the scene a few moments later.

"Oh, we missed all the fun!" The twins complained.

"Not really, Team Ego… this is just starting. Let me introduce you my new partner and our pets." Eco Loco whistled and the sides of the truck opened, revealing Ram holding a pair of large vicious looking dogs with two thick chains; Chuckie gulped as looking at them and then at his own outfit, the less adequate when mad canines around.

"No junkyard is complete without some guard dogs!" The Ram grinned evilly before releasing the dogs that charged at Feline and the Wegos. Tommy used his magnetism on the dogs' chains to restrain them, but Eco Loco surprised him with a little smog bomb, so Dynamo had to release the animals.

"So you now are working together?" Hego growled as he and Ram circled each other.

"Well, it was about time we did something about you do-gooders and the whole strength in numbers' thing." Ram grinned evilly at the blue hero, "By the way, do you know where the rest of your team is?"

"Over here, Losers!" All the heroes looked up at a nearby building, and gasped when looking at Gill holding two sacks; Mego's head was visible popping from one, and the other, even if the head wasn't totally visible, showed some bright blond hair.

"He got Angel and Mego!" Feline, who luckily was ignored by the dogs when the Wegos multiplied (so the animals were now trying to choose a prey among several possible ones) said in both anger and fear.

"Come and get me, fools!" Gill cackled before started jumping from a rooftop to another carrying his prey. Hego then noticed Eco Loco was fleeing away, and had to take a quick decision; Hego obviously couldn't allow Gill to leave with two team members, but someone had to stay and fight Ram before he could escape like the polluting criminal.

"Dynamo, Feline, you two handle Ram and the dogs! The Wegos and I will get Gill!"

The Wegos, dodging the dogs' attacks, nodded at his brother and absorbed back their clones, confusing the animals. Hego then forgot about Ram and grabbed the twins, and, after taking some impulse, jumped to the closest rooftop to start chasing Gill.

"So, it's me and the fresh meat… this will be fun." Ram charged against Tommy, who threw a strong voltage attack at his enemy's helmet, but unfortunately it was perfectly isolated so Ram got no damage at all; Dynamo barely could move aside to avoid getting stomped. The boy then used his magnetism on any metallic objects Eco Loco might had at the garbage truck to use them as a weapon, but most of them were so small they made no damage on Ram when throwing them against him.

"Down, doggies… nice doggies…" Chuckie did his best to calm down the dogs, without any success, as he found himself running circles around the truck with them in hot chase a few moments later. The geek then noticed the problems Tommy was having with Ram, his whole outfit designed to stand both strong impacts and high voltage.

"Hey, Dynamo, do you care if we change?"

"No problem!" Tommy levitated to escape Ram's grip, and then started shooting some minor electric attacks at the dogs, just to get their attention so Feline could escape them. Dynamo then used his electromagnetism on the chains and tied the animals to a hydrant.

Feline, on the meantime, charged at Ram, who didn't took him seriously until receiving a sharp punch at the guts. The villain then tried punching Chuckie, who avoided all the attacks with a minor effort and then surprised Ram by jumping at his back and holding from the helmet's horns.

"Hey, get down, you pesky cat!" Ram roared as trying to get rid of Feline, even impacting his back against the garbage truck, but Chuckie's orange glow healed him immediately from that hit and kept on his place. The villain then looked at the building in front of them, and smirked.

"Let's see if you can stand this!" Ram charged at the building at top speed, ready to crush the wall and his enemy at the same time, but right before reaching the wall, Chuckie handled to remove the helmet and jump down the villain's back.

**CRACK!**

"That must hurt." Tommy commented to his friend as moving next to him, both boys looking at the now unconscious Ram and the half-wrecked wall.

"Better go with the others to help Angelica and Mike." Chuckie whispered to Tommy, who shook his head as summoning all the metallic objects he could to put over Ram, just in case.

"No; we don't know where they left, and even if the hard-skull guy here is out, need to stay and keep an eye on him until police arrives. Just hope Hego and the twins can handle that fish dude."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gill finally found his destination, a large warehouse; instead of breaking though a window or the roof, the mutant simply jumped in front of the main door, a thick metal one, and opened it, giving a fast look at the buildings around, finally spotting Hego and his brothers approaching.

"You fools and Team Possible aren't the only ones who can set up a trap." Gill said to himself as entering the warehouse and then covering the door with his slime from the inside to make it harder to open. Hego and the Wegos were in front of the door a few moments later.

"I don't know, Hego," a Wego said, "this looks like a trap."

"Indeed, so we'll act intelligently; I'll give you two one minute to go the sides of the warehouse and enter through a window or another door; then, I'll make my own entrance." Hego said in his heroic tone; the twins nodded and split up to cover both sides of the building.

Exactly a minute later, Hego used his super-strength to take down the door, while the Wegos, by using their human pyramid's system, entered the building by reaching a window each. Soon, the three heroes re-meet at the warehouse's center; the place was practically empty except for a sack at the middle of it.

"Mego!" A Wego rushed to check his brother. "He's okay; just sleeping."

"Either he went back to sleeping at job, or was drugged." Hego frowned, "And where's Angel?"

"Yes, and why Gill would drop our brother and keep her if he got them both on first place?" The other Wego pointed.

At that moment, the warehouse got engulfed by a white thick mist, illuminated by lots of white lights, a second steel door appearing to cover the destroyed one, and then, a few feet behind Team Go, a dark ninja-like figure about the twins' size, jumped from above.

"Who are you, and what's your relation with Gill?" Hego said in his best authoritarian tone, but the newcomer kept total silence. "This guy isn't collaborating, so guess we'll need to make him do it! Go, Team Go!"

The Wegos multiplied to catch the ninja, who avoided them with a series of impossibly high jumps. Hego calculated the place his enemy would land to catch the ninja, but the attacker surprised him with an incredible strong punch that actually stunned the hero, feeling as if been hit by a taxi at whole speed.

While Hego recovered, his brothers tried again to catch the enemy, but found them selves moving a lot slower than usual, and finally noticed temperature was quickly dropping.

"This mist… is some sort of freezing stuff!" A Wego said through clenched teeth. His twin nodded, as all the clones got affected in a similar way. The only reason they could still move was their outfits' extra protection, and it wasn't helping that much.

The ninja, who seemed to be quite comfortable, made another impossible jump, and then dived down with a stomp, so powerful it sent a shockwave through the whole warehouse, taking the Wegos and Hego out of balance. The twins, already in a bad condition trying to fight while their bodies shivered, fused back with their clones by mere instinct, both to keep warmth and recover faster from the vibration; the ninja lost no time and, moving at high speed, kneeled a Wego and punched his chin to knock him out, and then turned at the second twin, grabbing him by the shoulders and then throwing him against his big brother, the impact stunning Hego slightly and taking the other Wego out from the fight.

Hego, more than slightly angry, charged at the ninja, who dodged all his punches with such easiness it seemed like a game for the enemy, Hego's speed already affected by the temperature's drop as well. Then, the ninja intercepted Hego's attack and grabbed him by the wrist, throwing him the other side of the warehouse as easily as with Wego. Hego stood up ready to fight when feeling the ninja grabbing him from behind, and then, in a sudden, Hego found himself rocketed up to the air, his head smashing against the warehouse's very tall ceiling, and then felt as if weighing a ton before diving back to the ground at an amazing speed.

**BOOOOOM!**

The ninja released Hego a split moment before power diving him against the warehouse's concrete floor. When dust cleared, Hego was unconscious at the middle of a large crater.

A few seconds later, the lights went back to normal, and a specially built air duct sucked away all the mist. Gill, who was hidden behind a secret door the whole time, emerged with a huge smile on his fishy face and holding the other sack.

"Very impressive, girl! Of course, I've handled these losers before, but for a rookie, you did it quite well." Gill laughed as finally dropping the sack, revealing a blond-haired dummy inside.

"I would take that as a compliment if not coming from Nemo's ugly cousin." The ninja finally removed the mask, revealing Angelica in her Golden Angel's disguise. "But yeah… they didn't even suspect it was me."

Despite her success, Angelica still couldn't believe she was able to take down Hego and the twins, especially with the lights to dissimulate her glow, and therefore they fought her like any other villain. Of course, she had some help with the mist to make them slower –as Shego predicted, her aura gave the girl some limited protection against cold temperatures- and the newest trick she and the green villainess practiced, increasing her and other people and objects' weight for a few moments; when hitting Hego the girl had increased her weight so much the impact was too much even for a super-strong guy, and applied the same trick when smashing him against the floor. The backside of this trick was that Angelica couldn't rise when using it, being too heavy to fly, so it had to be employed only for diving attacks and, occasionally, very fast punches and kicks.

At that moment, a man in black business suit entered the warehouse, clapping calmly; Gill got a little smirk while Angelica got a wary expression.

"Even with those advantages, you did a very remarkable job, Miss Angel. Guess it's finally time to allow you a more active… participation on this operation."

"And you are…"

"Jack Hench, Hench Co's CEO; we'll talk a little more at my office, Miss Angel. We'll get the last two assets later; for now, must discuss your future."


	12. Joining The Company

**- Joining the Company.**

Tommy and Chuckie, in their Dynamo and Feline identities, sat at a bench at the police station, concern and worry evident despite their masks, especially in Chuckie. After an hour of Team Go not returning, and they didn't responding the communicators, the two heroes-in-training went with the cops both to keep an eye on Ram (in case he could react and fight to escape) and wait for the persons they called.

"Excuse me, officer, I'm Kim Possible; two friends of mine are here."

"Over here, Kim." Tommy raised his hand to get Kim and Ron's attention. The cops allowed them to pass, recognizing Kim from previous collaborations with Team Go.

"What happened, guys?" Ron asked the boys while placing his hands on their shoulders in a comforting way while Kim motioned them to move a few feet away from the officers for some privacy.

"We have no idea, Ron." Chuckie sighed, "This Eco Loco guy appeared with the other villain and we tried to stop them… but that… Gill fish captured Angelica and Mego, and we had to split up; Hego and the twins went after Gill while Tommy and I handled Ram, and… things just went wrong from there."

"Yes; Team Go never returned, and we had been trying to contact them, but it had been useless." Tommy rubbed the back of his neck, "And we're pretty worried; cops here seem to have no idea about where to start looking and it had been more than an hour since they disappeared."

"Don't worry; we'll find them." Kim did her best to comfort both boys, but it seemed no words would do the trick. "This Ram guy had said anything?"

"Only that he's saying nothing unless his lawyer is present." Tommy told the cheerleader, the boy getting an increasingly angry tone. "I am pretty tempted to give him a shock therapy… and if that fish boy hurts my cousin in any way, the world will be missing another species pretty soon!"

"Okay, we'll start looking for clues at the crime scene, and then try to track the route Hego and the Wegos used when chasing Gill." Kim said to her friends, trying to cool them down. "And trust me, I'm just as angry as you two; we'll help Angelica and Team Go, and then kick Gill and his boss back to a cell very soon."

Team Possible and the duo left the station, ready to start their own investigation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Want some more water, Miss Angel?"

"No… thanks, I'm fine." Angelica politely refused Mister Hench's assistant's offer, the girl sitting next to Shego and right in front of Hench, all of them traveling in a black helicopter, while Team Go was transported in another one flying next to them, that one a little larger to accommodate Gill and all the henchmen guarding the unconscious heroes.

Finally, after a half-hour flight, the helicopter transporting Angelica landed on top of a large building, part of a huge complex, while the other helicopter did at a landing field next to the building, several henchmen running to receive it the moment the vehicle touched land.

"So, are you guys finally telling me what's going on here?" Angelica asked Jack in a half-demanding, half-pleading way as they jumped down the building and entered an elevator.

"It's quite simple, Miss Angel; business." Jack grinned slightly, "I have a little question for you; when there's a war, who wins?"

"The side with more soldiers and weapons, I guess." The blonde shrugged.

"Exactly, but there's another winning side… the one providing said soldiers and weapons, and charging a fortune for doing it; that's exactly what my company does, Miss Angel. You see, every super criminal, no matter if he or she is a world dominator or a petty thief, gets involved into a war against law enforcers and even other criminals with similar goals. Here, at Hench Co, we provide trained henchmen for those who don't want being crushed by competition or law, not to mention we also provide basic weaponry and some services, like lair repairing and legal help."

"And you have no problems with authorities? You can't tell me this is a legal business." Angelica arched an eyebrow at the man.

"We have our ways; all our operations have legal covers, and for our computer system, even that Wade kid can't hack our system without us finding out immediately; otherwise, I'm sure Miss Possible would have enough evidence to put us out of business by now."

The elevator finally stopped and opened its doors, Jack leading Shego, Angelica and his assistant out of it and into a stereotypical Bond villain-like lair, with several technicians moving around doing assigned tasks.

"Anyway, one of our company's goals is to create the best henchmen; we had been trying to do it through technological enhancements, but, sadly, there are several inconveniences about them, including the classical design problems, side effects and criminals trying to rob them instead of paying for the service."

"Hey, in this business, that's everyday stuff, J." Shego smirked at the man.

"In deed… well, anyway, we're now taking another direction; instead of trying to create super-powered henchmen, we're focusing on employing those who already posses those abilities, like our friend Gill."

Jack pointed at one side, Angelica wide opening her eyes when looking at a gigantic fish tank and several modified furniture next to it. In a perfect cue, Gill appeared through a thick door and headed to the tank.

"Hey, Jack, Team Loser is at the cages. I'm taking a rest while Eco Loco arrives." The mutant said before diving at the tank.

"Sure, Gill, have fun." Jack said to the merman before turning back to Angelica, "We could have brought Eco Loco, but every time we do it the helicopter must get disinfected. Anyway, we gave him Gill's contract a while ago at a very good price on the condition he would help us whenever we need an extra hand, even if a very dirty one."

"So that's why you want me; to offer my services as a henchman… or hench-girl." Angelica smirked at the man.

"Not just your services, dear, but Team Go's as well; we had been planning that for a while now, but, when three new super powered beings appeared, decided to delay our take over until said persons got the right training so we would appropriate three very capable super humans instead of having to train them ourselves, saving us a lot of money and effort."

"Only one problem; I doubt Team Go will cooperate with your plan, and the other two are way too moral for that."

"We already had taken… measures for that." Jack then opened a large door, with a massive ninja guarding the other side; Angelica almost fainted at the sight of the huge warrior.

"Mister Hench, sir; I had been guarding as you requested; no damage done to your equipment." The ninja replied in the most ridiculous voice Angelica ever heard, making her lose her fear immediately.

"Thanks, Sumo Ninja… but remember, please, no talking; it kind of ruins your image." Jack said to his employee as leading the females inside the room, a large weird-looking machine at the center of it with several chambers attached to it. Many technicians were making adjustments at the device, all of them supervised by a blue skinned man in a dark blue lab coat.

"How are things going, Doctor Drakken?" Jack asked the blue man, who turned to see him, a maniacal grin on his face.

"Almost done, Jackie… can call you Jackie, right?"

"He's your boss?" Angelica, who remembered Drakken's name from conversations with Kim, whispered at Shego.

"Yeah; he owes Hench a fortune due all the times his company repairs our lairs, so is paying him with work." Shego whispered back at the blonde before Jack turned back at Angelica.

"This, my dear girl, is an Attitudinator; one of our best devices ever; designed here at Hench Co but Doctor Drakken here has some… experience with it, so he's a very valuable asset to modify and improve the technology. It changes a person's attitude and nature, turning nice guys into evil ones and the other way as well. The only problem, of course, is that the process is reversible… which can be a good thing if one of us gets affected by accident."

"Ah, but that little detail is gone with this toy," Drakken pointed, "This one has permanent effects, which means any good guy blasted by it…"

"Remains a bad guy forever," Angelica ended the phrase.

"And we're using it on Team Go as soon as we capture the last two recruits. We could do it right now, but this device needs a lot of energy to work, so prefer transforming all of them at once." Jack said, a knowing smirk appearing on his face. "We thought about using it on you as well, Miss Angel, but Shego here confirmed you already have enough evil traits, and the Attitudinator would only succeed on making you extra-sweet and kind."

"I see… and you guys aren't worried about Kim Possible breaking in here?"

"Actually, we're waiting for that." Jack was cut by Drakken.

"More like, we're sure she'll do it! That annoying cheerleader can't keep her nose out of our stuff!"

"True, but it will not be easy," Jack chuckled slightly, "unlike most lairs, my air ducts are too small for even her to use, and the vents are so tightly closed a rodent wouldn't be able to open them."

"Why I never get this kind of ducts for my lairs?" Drakken whined.

"You hardly can pay us with the regular ones." Jack continued, "Plus, my computer system is extremely secure, as I already mentioned; the whole configuration changes constantly so her techno geek can't hack us or use our security cameras to guide his friends; once she appears, she'll have a very hard time entering the building, and then an even harder one trying to navigate in here, giving us the perfect chance to trap Team Possible… and I'm almost sure she'll bring our little friends with her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Over there, Kim."

"Good eye, Tommy." Kim said to her young friend, who was using his magnetic hovering trick while Kim jumped from a rooftop to next one.

When Hego and company chased Gill, nobody at the street could follow their moves, so asking for witnesses' help was useless; luckily, the mutant left behind some slime everywhere he went, so Kim and Tommy could use that to know the chase's route.

"The trail ends here." Tommy said to Kim as checking the last rooftop they found slime on it. "Maybe they entered this very same building."

"Or maybe they ended the chase down there." Kim pointed at the warehouse right in front of the building, and then took out her Kimmunicator. "Ron, there's a warehouse down here and probably Team Go chased Gill inside; please, you and Chuckie check it while Tommy and I take a look at the building we're now."

"Got it, KP," Ron, him and Chuckie following Kim and Tommy at street-level, replied back to his girlfriend. "I wonder why villains always look for warehouses; is part of the image, or simply like those places?"

"You're the expert," Chuckie said, him still on his superhero ID, just like Tommy; the geek was moving a little ahead of Ron, no panting at all despite them following Kim and Tommy several streets now. "I just want to find Angelica sane and safe, and maybe doing something very nasty to that scaly guy."

"Dude, cool down, okay?" Ron said as placing a hand on the geek's shoulder, "First of all… it's hard to follow your pace…"

"Running too fast," Rufus said; the rodent sitting on Ron's shoulder.

"… and second, you're not helping Angelica if running right into a trap."

"Guess you're right," Chuckie sighed sadly, "is just that… Ron, Angelica does all kind of mean stuff to me, and practically all my life's scariest moments are somehow related to her… but she's also my friend, my counselor, and just like she had given me scary memories, many of my best ones are also related to her. All my friends are always covering my back, but she's the only who does it and also pushes me to face my fears even when I don't want to, and… I simply can't imagine my life without that crazy bossy girl insulting my guts and giving me a hand at the same time. Even if she wasn't my best friend's cousin, that is already a good enough reason to care about her, I can't stand the idea of anyone hurting that blond nightmare."

"We'll find her, dude, I promise." Ron said to his friend as they finally arrived at the warehouse, the elder boy noticing the door's condition and taking out his communicator.

"KP, come to the warehouse; I'm sure Hego was here. No one else can take down a steel door like this." Obviously, even if there was a second door to cover that entrance, the villains had to move so fast had no time to get rid of the destroyed one, simply putting it back on place and hoping nobody would notice its condition until it was too late.

Kim and Tommy joined their companions at the warehouse, the Pickles boy using his magnetism to open the replacement door, and started checking the place. Aside the large crater at the center of the building and some other evidences of a serious struggle, there were no visible clues, the place almost entirely empty, until Rufus, who Ron had allowed to search on his own, got everyone's attention.

"Nice job, little buddy. What did you find?" Ron kneeled to pick up his pet and the little device he was holding.

"Looks like some sort of communicator." Tommy commented as Kim contacted Wade.

"Wade, we got a clue; please, scan this device." Kim placed her Kimmunicator in front of the little device, a little red light emerging from it a moment later as Wade scanned the clue from his lab.

"I think got something; there's a compartment at the left side." Wade informed his friends. Kim opened the compartment and found out an already used tiny dart.

"That dart has a bar code… very small, but I can trace it." Wade typed furiously for a few seconds and frowned. "Got it; the dart was made at LABSCO, the scientific division of Hench Co."

"Jack Hench is behind this? I don't get it; he usually provides stuff to villains, not doing evil things himself." Ron scratched his head in confusion.

"But he loves money, and if there's some way to turn kidnapped heroes into business, he'll find and exploit it." Kim pointed.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go visit this Hench guy." Tommy said, the most serious he had been in a long time.

The group started leaving the building yet Kim stopped for a moment to look at the place Rufus found the communicator; it was pretty close to a corner, almost perfectly hidden, as if left there on purpose; not easy to find yet not that hard either.

"_I have a bad feeling about this." _Kim thought before joining her companions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So… once you get all of them brainwashed, Team Go and my companions will be like zombies or something?" Angelica asked Mister Hench, who chuckle a little bit as leading her and Shego into his office.

"Not exactly; they'll just become evil, but still conserve a good amount of independent thought. Of course, without the 'good guy' morals, they'll accept our business proposition; I already have set an auction for them."

"An auction?" Shego raised an eyebrow, this being new to her as well.

"Yes, several villains will make their best offers to get your brothers' contracts, and so your friends', Miss Angel." Jack said to both females as offering them a seat. "In fact, it's about time to contact them and tell most of our… 'products' are currently in our power."

The man pressed a few buttons on his desk, and a huge screen appeared at the wall next to him. It immediately divided into several small screens, each one displaying a different guy's face; Angelica noticed one or two seemed regular people, but most had a somehow scary look

"Gentlemen," Jack addressed the villains, "it's my pleasure to communicate you we have caught most of our new super-powered henchmen; if everything goes fine, we'll have the auction tomorrow. Now, I would like to know if have a particular… interest on any of them." The man said casually; of course, he only wanted to know about this to set the best prices on the most requested super beings.

"I would like Green, seriously!" A man with long blond hair and moustache said as looking at Shego.

"In your dreams, idiot," Shego growled at the man.

"Mister Ed, we're not offering Miss Shego here; she already has a contract with your cousin." Jack said in a calming way.

"Oh, well… then, I would like offering money on the blue dude, seriously; his strength can come handy to work with lots of metal… then again, the electric kid can be a good option too, seriously."

"I want to offer on one of the cloning twins; like buying by volume." Another man, who looked more like a supermarket employee than a villain, got Jack's attention.

"I don't know, Mister Lucre… you lack the capital to afford even our regular henchmen."

"I have over 50 thousand dollars in 'Smarty Mart' coupons!"

"Mmm… get me some for those tasty muffins, and might make you a place at the auction."

"I want the other cloning guy… or maybe both." An eye-patched man said, "I run out of henchmen at an alarming pace."

"That's because you always dispose of them after any minimal mistake, Mister Gemini."

"Good thing he's not interested in me." Angelica gulped slightly.

"I have a personal interest on the orange one." A man with ape-like hands rubbed his chin.

"Thought your monkey ninjas were the only help you needed, Mister Fist." Jack got a knowing tone.

"True, but many of the artifacts I search for are heavily guarded, so why risking my monkeys if can send someone else? Besides, according to the data you already gave us, Stoppable has some sort of mentor-like relationship with him… it would be a nice revenge having my nemesis' pupil working for me." The simian villain got a little sinister grin.

"Arh, I want to get the shrinking lad." A bearded man with a thick Scottish accent talked next.

"Ah, interested in his stealth capacities, Mister Killigan?"

"Nah… need a caddy that doesn't take too much space."

"Say vatever ya vant," a helmeted-man with a German accent cut the conversation, "I'm getting all I can! These uber-humans can be very useful to me… especially the electric one! Vill save a fortune in electricity; death rays consume much energy, yah!"

"Hey, Dementor, you always want taking all the fun for yourself, seriously!" Motor Ed snapped at his villainous colleague.

"Dementor? He got that name from where; a Harry Potter's book?" Angelica whispered at Shego, who couldn't help get a little grin at the reference.

"Gentlemen, please, all of you will have a chance to get at least a super henchman; just have your checks ready." Jack calmed down the villains.

"Certainly, Mister Hench, you speak truth." An old man, that Angelica considered the most normal-looking of the group, spoke soft yet firmly, "I'm used to work just with my son, but some extra help can come handy. And, if can join the conversation, I would like offering some money on the young lady here," the man pointed at Angelica, "but I'm still not totally convinced."

"Why, Mister Senior Senior Senior? Miss Angel had proved her capacity."

"But I still have my doubts about her," the old man looked suspiciously at Angelica; this guy, she guessed, really meant business.

"And I do too!" A well-built young man appeared on screen next to SSS, "Look, girlie, if you want a good job offer, answer this question… what's your favorite boy band?"

Angelica was taken back by the question, as Shego, SSS, and all the other villains slapped their foreheads at Junior's request.

"Well, Sulky Boys are my favorites; I also liked the O Boys, but after their last album, well, they're old news… still good, but not exactly 'in' these days." Angelica finally replied.

"Wow." Junior gave her an impressed look and then grinned at his father, "This girl is good, Father! Hire her!"

"Junior, I'm not auctioning on someone based on her musical taste," the old man told his son before turning back at the blonde, "I need someone who understands and know villainy."

The old Senior and Angelica looked at each other's eyes before he talked again.

"I want to hear your evil laugh."

Angelica got her trademark mischievous grin, and took a little breath, her glow covering her body a moment later for extra effect.

"**HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"**

The villains, both the ones at the screen and those at the office, gave her a long look before the villains on screen broke the silence.

"I want to hire her!"

"I'll get you more coupons!"

"The girl is good, seriously!"

"A natural talent!"

"I'm offering for the lass!"

"Not bad, Blondie," Shego whispered at the girl. "You now are officially a villain."

"Maybe I'll enjoy this after all." Angelica rubbed her hands as hearing the villains offering money for her… yet still hoped the Gemini guy wasn't getting her contract.


	13. Rescue Mission

**- Rescue Mission.**

That same night, Hench Co had more activity than usual. Jack, alongside Drakken, Shego and Golden Angel, was at his office, monitoring all the personal from there and giving the last touches to the trap.

"It's quite simple," Hench commented to his companions, "since the whole place is practically sealed, Team Possible will need using the specific route we had cleared for them, guiding them to a heavily shielded and isolated room, where we already have several of our best henchmen ready with the right weaponry to handle them."

"Good plan, Mister H, but I honestly doubt Possible will fall for it so easily." Shego commented.

"As much as I appreciate your opinion, Miss Go, there's no way Miss Possible can find an alternative route."

"That's exactly what I've thought several times in the past; and every time, that cheerleader and her buffoon find a way in and destroy my lair!" Drakken groaned.

"I don't doubt it, Doctor, but this time she also has two rookies that, powers and all, might mess with her stealthy style, so can't use creative solutions and use an alternate route."

"Unless those 'rookies' are used to get in and out of problems, powers or not," Angelica mumbled to herself, being unheard by her companions.

"Anyway, once they enter, we'll need your help to handle our two newest recruits with minimal damage to them and my property, Miss Angel." Jack turned at Angelica, "Since they obviously wouldn't use their whole power against their friend, you're the best option to use these."

The man handled Angelica a little box; she opened it, finding several darts like the one used against Mego, but all of them were plastic-made (including the needle) and one dart had an orange tape around it.

"We made these darts with plastic materials so your electromagnetic friend can't use its power to attack us with them, and the orange one, of course, was especially prepared for the fast-healer; the tranquilizer on it is so powerful it would knock out the whole Dallas Cowboys, cheerleaders and all, therefore it will be enough to take him down for a while. Can't risk them dodging or destroying the darts, so use at close range."

"Sure, no problem," Angelica grinned as putting the darts inside her outfit's pockets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, at the fifth floor of the same building, a little vent started shaking, covered by a bright spark. Then, after a few seconds, the vent simply popped out from its place, descending and landing softly; Tommy, in his Dynamo, suit, slowly moved his head out from the air duct he currently was, spotting a surveillance camera, and then shot a little electric blast at it to ruin the image with static. Right next to him, Rufus gave Tommy the thumbs up before jumping down the vent; Ron had given his pet to Tommy so the mole-rat's instincts and experience could guide him through the ducts. The boy jumped down the vent, and dashed to the closest window, a very large one with an extremely resistant glass.

"Breaking this would make a lot of noise; time to use Kim's gadget." Tommy whispered at the rodent as taking a little lipstick tube, actually a disguised mini-laser, out from his pocket, and then used it to make some little cuts at the window's metallic frame. The boy then used his magnetism to remove the frame, glass and all, as silently as he did with the vent, and then moved aside.

A couple of seconds after Tommy finished, two grappling hooks were shot through the open window, hitting the ceiling right over Tommy's head. With the lines secured, Kim, Ron and Chuckie/Feline (who was hanging from Ron's back) climbed inside the place a few moments later.

"Nice job, Tommy." Kim whispered at the boy while she and Ron retrieved the hooks and lines. The girl turned on her Kimmunicator to contact Wade.

"Wade, we're in; can guide us?"

"Sorry, Kim, but it's useless; Hench Co's computers have a very good security system, and the building has a cloaking device that blocks thermal readings. I can communicate with you, but nothing more; breaking the system would take me hours."

"Is okay, Wade; we'll do it the old-fashioned way." Kim said to her techno friend before turning off the Kimmunicator. "Okay, here's the plan; Rufus, you go scouting in front of us, and tell if there's a camera or alarm ahead so Tommy can deactivate it."

The little rodent, now standing in front of her humans, saluted the girl and moved ahead of her. The group started following Rufus at a safe distance, the mole-rat motioning them to stop whenever spotting a camera so Tommy could create a minor magnetic interference and they could pass undetected.

"How are we going to find Angelica and Team Go?" Chuckie whispered to his companions.

"We'll need to catch a henchman and interrogate him." Kim replied before Rufus, who had turned right in a corridor, ran back in a panic, followed by five large henchmen.

"Hey, we only need one!" Ron gasped before ducking to avoid a henchman's fist.

Once Team Possible and company reacted, the battle lasted less than five seconds; Kim surprised two henchmen with a double kick at their faces, while Rufus bite the ankles of other two men to distract them, giving Ron and Chuckie the chance to knock them out with a fast punching series, and Tommy stopped the last one with a little electric ball right at his enemy's chest.

"This one looks conscious enough." Kim leaned to grab a stunned henchman by his collar and slam his back against a wall. "Okay, friend, I don't know how much you get paid, but trust me, it doesn't worth what I will do if not cooperating; where are the prisoners?"

"You don't scare me, girl… as angry as you are I know wouldn't attack a defeated foe." The henchman replied as smoothly as possible, his expression changing when Kim threw a punch a couple of inches next to his face, denting the wall.

"I know sixteen Kung-Fu styles; want to see how much I can hurt someone before sending him to E. R.?"

"Y-you aren't serious…"

"If she's not, we are!" Chuckie snapped at the man, giving him a terrifying glare, while Tommy's hands sparked, the purple haired boy with an extremely serious look.

"T-they are at the basement… our most secured cells!" The henchman finally cooperated. Kim smirked and gave him a little karate chop at his neck, nothing serious but enough to knock him unconscious.

"I thought the routine was 'good cop-bad cop', not 'bad cop-even worse cops'," Ron commented to his companions as they started moving again.

"We're re-inventing the genre." Tommy shrugged. Unknown to the group, one of the other henchmen started recovering conscience, and took out his communicator.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What? They're at the fifth floor and running downstairs?" Jack Hench gasped as receiving the message. "That's impossible!"

"No… that's Kim Possible; God, I hate that words game!" Drakken groaned in annoyance.

"This is not good; the trap was set at third's floor eastern wall… and they arrived a lot sooner than expected!" Jack growled as activating the intercoms, "we'll need to move everyone or the plan will be ruined!"

"You don't have any other security system to delay them?" Shego commented while reading a magazine, Angelica sitting next to her.

"Of course I have; but still, I hate when a good plan needs last-moment modifications." Hench immediately started giving orders to his employees, ready to catch his last two 'products' no matter what. "Oh, and Miss Go, please go check if Eco Loco and Gill hadn't left the building; might need some extra help here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two henchmen fell over their backs as Kim punched them on her team's way downstairs. The building was designed so the stairs connecting each floor weren't connected between them, so anyone running up or downstairs had to go to a different door to do it, this being an obvious measure to delay any intruder, so now Kim and company were running at third floor trying to find next stairway.

"Dynamo, we have a tail!" Feline told his friend as noticing three henchmen chasing them.

"I got them!" Dynamo shot several electric beams at the chasers, knocking them out. At that moment, an extremely large henchman appeared from a corridor, attacking Kim and Ron with a cattle prod, the teen heroes avoiding it by mere inches; Feline then jumped and kicked his back, stunning the henchman so Ron could finish the job with a swift kick and punch combination.

Another group of henchmen emerged from the very same corridor the other one did, all of them with cattle prods; Dynamo shot his electric beams at their weapons, disarming the men immediately so Kim could attack them, the girl throwing punches, chops and kicks so fast she was practically a blur, taking down three henchmen in a few seconds; two of them tried to avoid her and attack from behind, but Chuckie had the idea of grabbing the first henchman's weapon and used it to shock one of them while Tommy gave the other an electric punch, both villains falling unconscious immediately.

Rufus, on the meantime, found the next door and whistled to his humans to follow him; Ron tried to take down the door, but it was perfectly locked and extremely resistant.

"Hey, Dynamo, need a little thunder here!" The blonde said as moving aside.

"I'm on it!" Tommy shot a powerful electric beam at the door but it resisted well; he then tried using his magnetism to remove the door, but it was useless.

"This door must be isolated or something!"

"Obviously they know where are we going and took some measures," Kim then looked at her feet, "Dynamo, my lipstick; hope the floors aren't as resistant as the doors."

Tommy handled Kim her laser-lipstick, and the girl started making a circle at the floor with the beam; then, when finished a big enough one, she and Chuckie kicked the floor with all their strength, making the material inside the circle to fall, leaving a good-sized hole. When jumping down at second floor, Kim repeated the procedure so they didn't had to search for the stairway.

However, when reaching first floor, the group found themselves surrounded by a group of henchmen, ready to pounce over them.

"These guys get cloned or what?" Ron asked to nobody in particular before he and his companions were forced to defend themselves again.

Tommy covered his body with an electric field, shocking the henchmen trying to catch him; Kim made a sliding-kick move to take down two enemies attacking from different sides while Ron dodged an attack and threw Rufus at an enemy's face to distract him from a punch at the stomach, and then the rodent jumped at the face of the henchman who attacked his human first, biting his nose before jumping down so Ron could elbow and kick him; finally, Chuckie got a one-on-one fight with another henchman, knocking him out with a dashing uppercut, the geek silently congratulating himself for the idea of reinforcing his own gloves, but he didn't notice two henchmen appearing from nowhere and grabbing him tightly from his arms and head.

"Okay, nobody move!" The largest man roared at Kim and company, "We got him, so better give up or we're breaking his neck!"

Chuckie's friends froze at the spot; as much as they knew the geek's power protected him, they had no idea if was enough to heal him from a deadly injury. Chuckie noticed his friends' state and growled as tensing his muscles and resisting his captors.

"What the… how can this kid be so strong?" The other henchman said through clenched teeth, as Chuckie struggled to escape, and then, in a sudden, practically shook the men away.

"I thought the blue guy was the powerhouse!" The largest henchman exclaimed, stunned, before Chuckie jumped over him and hit his chin, making him lose conscience and two teeth, and then the geek made a dashing move at the other enemy, kicking his belly and sending him the other side of the corridor.

"Coolio!" Ron congratulated his friend while Kim and Tommy sighed in relief and started working on the floor's hole, "But they have a point… how do you…"

"I use most of my non-sleeping time to train, remember?" Chuckie shrugged.

"I don't think that's the only reason, Feline," Kimi commented, "You see, after checking your progress Wade and I made a little research and found something interesting we didn't told because weren't so sure if it would be the case with you; a regular person normally doesn't use more than 10 percent of his/her muscular power because a normal body wouldn't stand a larger effort; with training, a human can use up to 50 percent of said muscular power for a certain time, and maybe a little more; but, someone whose body can stand and recover from extremely severe muscular stress in practically no time…"

"I can use my whole capacity… the 100 percent!" Chuckie said in realization; so, this meant that, with the right training, as he had been doing lately, the boy could increase his strength tenfold, at least temporally.

"In other words you're a one boy army… or at least, a well-fitted gang," Tommy half-joked before using his lightning-like attack on the floor after Kim finished weakening it, creating the access to the basement.

"Now, which way, KP?" Ron asked his girlfriend the moment the group jumped down at the basement.

"We'll need our 'hound' for that." Kim said as giving Rufus a knowing look; the rodent started sniffing the air, and got a wide grin when finally getting a familiar scent, pointing at the direction he got it from.

"I'm so going to ask my parents for a pet mole-rat." Tommy smiled as the group started running through the corridor. Then, out of nowhere, two large henchmen appeared; unlike the others they had already faced, these ones had Skimo-like clothing, and were carrying some weird looking devices at their backs that somehow resembled fire extinguishers.

"Freeze!" The henchmen said before shooting a large amount of cold mist against the intruders. Soon, the full corridor was filled up with the mist, and Team Possible was on their knees, trembling and hugging them selves to conserve heat, Rufus jumping inside Ron's pocket to escape the cold.

"I really like this freezing stuff." One henchman said to his companion.

"Yeah; nobody can resist it."

"Guess again, fools!" The henchmen gasped when seeing Dynamo glaring at them, the boy covered by his sparking aura, which succeeded on heating him up. The thugs were about to run when finding an orange glowing boy on their way; Chuckie's power didn't make him immune to cold, but his resistance to the low temperature was far enhanced. The geek started fighting the henchmen while Tommy placed a hand on both Kim and Ron's shoulders, sending a light electric current through their bodies.

"T-t-thanks, b-b-buddy…" Ron finally got heated enough to talk to his friend while Kim gave a fast look around, spotting an air vent.

"D-dynamo, use your c-c-current on that one." The girl pointed at the vent, Tommy understanding her idea immediately. The boy released his friends and shot an electric beam at the vent, reaching the fan inside and activating it; a few seconds later, the vent sucked all the mist, temperature rising to normal level almost immediately. On the meantime, Chuckie finished the fight by throwing a henchman over his shoulder and smashing him against his companion, who was already stunned by some very strong blows.

"Guess this means we're on the right track." Kim said after recovering and thanking Tommy. The group then heard a very familiar voice calling for help from the very distant end of the corridor.

"Somebody, please, help me!"

"Angelica!" Chuckie practically jumped when hearing her voice and dashed in its direction. "We're coming!"

"Hey, wait for us!" Ron's yell got ignored as he, Kim and Tommy ran behind Chuckie, the geek overrunning them almost immediately so Tommy had to use his electromagnetic-hovering trick and Kim and Ron made their fastest sprint to follow his pace. A few henchmen appeared on their way but Chuckie disposed of them almost effortlessly, his friends barely needing to throw a punch, kick or blast while he was on the lead.

"Is my imagination, or he really misses her?" Kim slightly smirked, Tommy, Ron and Rufus doing it as well after a few moments; the girl couldn't help but compare Chuckie's behavior to Ron's full-mission mode, when he got extra serious about something and focused so much his clumsiness and fears practically disappeared and showed his full capacity. Chuckie didn't stop until reaching a large steel door blocking his way.

"She must be behind this door." Chuckie thought out loud, his companions finally stopping next to him. Tommy was ready to use his magnetism on the door when noticed the classic combination keyboard panel next to it.

"Boy, if the superhero thing doesn't work for me, I have a great career ahead as a locksmith." Tommy said before placing his hand over the device, sending a light current through it, and, after a couple of seconds, the door opened.

The group got inside the room that actually looked like the bottom of a large pit with some platforms on top.

"What kind of room is this; the ball-dancing one?" Ron thought out loud.

"Actually, yes, we use it for that at times," the group looked up at the platform, where Jack Hench and Drakken were standing alongside several henchmen. "But normally we use this room for massive battle training."

"Drakken? You're in this too?" Kim asked her blue enemy as taking a battle stance.

"What can I say? Mister Hench made me an offer couldn't refuse." The blue villain said as taking out a remote control and pressing a button, closing the door at the heroes' back.

"Okay, Scarred Smurf, where are our friends?" Tommy directed to Drakken in his best authoritarian tone.

"Well, if by friends you mean the blond girl, I'll be more than glad to help you." Jack said as snapping his fingers, and then a second door opened, Angelica walking out of it.

"Angel!" Chuckie and Tommy exclaimed in happiness, luckily remembering to call the girl by her alter-ego name. The boys ran and hugged her, the girl returning the embrace a moment later.

"My… you guys really missed me?" Angelica asked them, a large grin on her face.

"You have no idea!" Chuckie replied with his widest smile as he and Tommy broke their embrace on her. Despite the happy scene happening in front of her, Kim got a wary eye on Angelica; she appearing that way wasn't exactly normal in a hostage situation.

"How nice!" The group looked up at the platform again, with Shego, Gill and Eco Loco standing next to Jack and Drakken. "No hugs for us, Princess?"

"Shego." Kim growled under her breath, forgetting about Angelica for the time being as the green villainess jumping down at the pit a moment later; Gill then grabbed his employer and followed her.

"I'm so going to enjoy this, scweeb." Gill grinned evilly at Ron while cracking his finned knuckles.

"I'm terrible at Math, Gill, but guess you're even worse if not noticing we have the numbers' advantage." Ron said smoothly as he, Kim, Tommy and Chuckie got fight stances, none of them noticing Angelica sneaking behind her cousin and taking something out from her pocket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll have next one soon; it will be kind of dramatic at some parts.**


	14. Desperate Actions

**- Desperate ****Actions.**

"Okay guys, I'll fight Shego." Kim whispered at his companions, "Ron and Tommy get Gill while Angelica and Chuckie handle Eco Loco."

"Sorry, Kim… but you'll better make another plan." Angelica whispered at the cheerleader, and then, in a dashing move, grabbed Tommy in a wrestling-like move, immobilizing the boy before flying at the room's ceiling carrying him, surprising her cousin as much as Team Possible and Chuckie.

"What are you doing?" Tommy finally got his voice back.

"Just asking for some cooperation; now, better give up. The only way can escape is shocking me, and doubt you'll go that far." Angelica said loudly in a threatening tone as she and Tommy started struggling, moans and groans coming from both sides.

"What you did to her?" Kim finally reacted and faced Shego. "Mind control? A clone? A synthodrone?"

"Nope, Kimmie, she's on our side; it only took a little persuasion and reason to convince her." Shego smirked before igniting her right hand, "This one is 'persuasion'," the villainess then ignited her left one, "and this one is 'reason'."

Shego shot a powerful flame at Kim, who barely dodged it, while Gill started spitting slime balls at Ron and Chuckie; once the boys got separated from the cheerleader Eco Loco took out his acid balls, and started throwing them at Ron and Chuckie to separate them as well so every villain could focus on a hero at a time.

Chuckie, who was still stunned by Angelica's action, didn't react on time and got hit by an acid ball right at his chest. The geek cried in pain as a dark vapor surged from his wound, and cried even harder as his orange glow started healing him (and, curiously, repairing the outfit as well), hurting a lot more than usual.

"Interesting," Jack, who was paying close attention to the fight, said to him self, "Apparently, our healer has problems recovering from acid attacks; we'll need to test him with other kinds of burns before auctioning the boy."

While the fight continued at the pit, Tommy slowly stopped struggling, as a sly grinning Angelica whispered something at his ear before gently dropping him next to Jack, Drakken and the henchmen, the boy totally immobile.

"What did you say to him?" Drakken asked the girl.

"'Have sweet dreams'; villains are supposed to say things like that, right?" The girl shrugged as showing everyone the now empty dart.

Meanwhile, Eco Loco approached the stunned Feline holding another acid ball, aiming at his enemy's back.

"Sorry your friend betrayed you, kid; life stinks, isn't it?" The villain cackled before throwing the ball at the boy, who reacted on the nick of time and caught it with his left hand.

"Not as much as you!" Chuckie growled at his enemy, who gasped when realizing his own weapon was about to be used against him. However, instead of throwing it against Eco Loco, Chuckie threw the ball at Gill's feet, giving Ron a chance to escape since the mutant had him cornered and ready to receive a slime shot. The stinky criminal noticed it and turned back at Chuckie while taking out another of his weapons.

"Ha! Knew you didn't have the guts to…"

**WHACK! POW! THUD!**

"To eliminate you, no; to give a lesson for helping kidnap her, of course I have!" Chuckie growled at his fallen enemy, totally knocked out after receiving the geek's strongest punches, and then dashed to help Ron, who had started his counterattack on Gill, the blond boy using a series of high kicks to force the mutant to cover and stopping him from shooting more slime, while Rufus kept trying to bite his ankles to make the fight harder for the villain.

Meanwhile, Kim had already succeeded on avoiding Shego's long ranged blasts, and now they were fighting one-on-one; despite Kim's problems to fight a woman whose touch can burn her enemy, experience and agility, as usual, made the cheerleader a more than worthy opponent for the villainess. Shego tried hitting Kim's face, but the redheaded ducked on time and punched her enemy's chest, leaving her momentarily breathless, so Kim could then kick her abdomen, sending Shego against the wall behind her; however, the villainess recovered almost immediately and used the wall for impulse, throwing a high kick against Kim she barely avoided. The heroine then tried a series of kicks against Shego, but the green woman replied with some kicks of her own, hitting Kim's back and sending her down; the villainess then tried grabbing her throat, but Kim grabbed her wrist on time and then, by placing her feet on Shego's low abdomen, catapulted the green woman over her head, Shego rolling when hitting the floor to stand up quickly and try shooting a flaming ball at Kim, yet the cheerleader lost no time and came close-ranged immediately, eliminating that attack before it was even shot.

"Okay, girl, time to fulfill your contract." Jack said to Golden Angel as she moved aside so one henchman could pick up Dynamo, "Go get the healing guy and your task will be done… and if you can give our agents a hand, well, that would be appreciated."

The blonde nodded before jumping down at the pit, taking a diving position, and then heading top speed against Kim; the cheerleader barely spotted her on time to catch the blonde's punch, and then they both rolled on the floor, Shego using this chance to catch back her breath. Kim handled to grab Angelica's arm and then threw her away to stand up.

"I don't know what happened here, but would like some answers now!" Kim glared at the blonde.

"You'll soon see, Kim… oh, and by the way, thanks for the gift." Angelica showed Kim the Kimmunicator, the redheaded gasping when realizing her former pupil had snatched it when they were struggling. "Even if Wade can't help you too much right now, I'm taking no risks."

"Blondie is a fast learner, isn't she, Princess?" A smirking Shego attacked Kim with a large plasma ball while Angelica flew away from the battling ladies, focusing all her attention on Chuckie.

Gill was having a very hard time trying to beat Ron and Chuckie; every time he tried to get Ron, Feline surprised him with a sharp punch or kick from the other side, and, when trying to get the smaller hero, Ron did the same, plus being too busy trying to avoid Rufus' sharp teeth wasn't helping the mutant at all.

"I've had enough of you two!" Gill growled as preparing a large slime ball, but, before he could choose a target, Ron surprised him with a good high kick at his face. The mutant, by mere instinct, tried to get Ron with the ball, but Chuckie's intervention, punching the fish's side, messed with his attack, and Gill found his own foot slime-covered a moment later.

"Argh! This can't be happening!"

"Sorry, fish dude, but this is 100 percent real!" Ron smirked at Gill, he and Chuckie didn't noticing Angelica diving at them until she was grabbing the geek by his shoulders and gaining height in a single move.

"Now, that can't be happening!" Ron gasped, ignoring Gill attacking position until Rufus' yell alerted his human, but it was too late, Ron getting trapped in slime a moment later, his legs immobile.

"The moment I get rid of this, scweeb, you'll see how vengeful I can be." Gill smirked at Ron as the mutant started struggling to release himself, Ron getting some help from Rufus but his enemy was obviously doing a better job.

"Guess we're making a tradition of this, uh?" Angelica smirked at her prey as getting higher, but Chuckie surprised her with a fast move, breaking free from her and then grabbing the girl in a bear hug, reversing the roles.

"Hey, don't be so affective!" Angelica groaned through clenched teeth while trying to keep control.

"You're telling me what's going on, here and now!" Chuckie said, the most serious the girl had ever seen him. "I didn't come here and fought a henchmen army, scared to death about your safety, just for you to go all Benedict Arnold on us!" The geek's voice then changed to a lot sadder and obviously pained tone. "Why are you doing this?"

Angelica stopped struggling, so she and Chuckie stayed immobile on thin air, several feet over Kim and Shego's battle. The girl then looked at the geek's eyes, and sighed, her expression softening immediately.

"You once said you trusted me for important issues, remember? Well. I need you to trust me on this; is for the best, not just mine, but for all of us."

Chuckie's expression was unreadable, somewhere between shock and confusion, as Angelica softly landed at the platform; the geek released her and walked a few feet back while Angelica made a signal to the henchmen at the platform to keep their place. The girl then took an orange-taped dart out from her pocket.

"That's for me?" Chuckie softly asked, avoiding eye-contact with her.

"Yes, it is. I know you have no reasons to believe me, but… if I ever needed your trust, is now." Angelica approached him, getting ready with the dart. "One shot, and we'll be done."

The geek sighed and offered his arm to the girl, closing his eyes. The blonde lost no time to use the dart on the boy, who winced in pain before looking back at her.

"Why I can't deny you anything?"

"Is a gift, I guess." The blonde got a sad smile as the boy closed his eyes again and collapsed at her feet, totally unconscious.

"Ah, that was so great wish I had taped it!" Drakken, who had seen the whole scene, got his maniacal smile as he, Jack and the henchmen approached the fallen geek.

"Take our new assets to the Attitudinator's chamber, Doctor." Jack said to the blue man. "Is time to welcome them and Team Go to our company," the man then looked down at the pit, where Kim and Shego were still fighting, "and their first mission will be taking down Kim Possible."

"Oh, I just love when irony works on our side!" Drakken cackled as he and two henchmen took the fallen heroes, Angelica looking at them and then turning at Jack.

"Can I go with them? My companions will need someone explaining everything after waking up."

"Sure, Miss Angel, go. I'll get sure you don't get interrupted." Jack dismissed the girl as taking out his cell phone. "I'm very sorry for doing this, but, considering how dangerous an evil Kim Possible would be, and information we already have about that Zorpox-Stoppable thing, we have no other choice but getting rid of Team Possible."

Once Angelica and the others left, Jack sent a message through his phone, and, a few moments later, several hidden doors opened at the pit, more than fifty henchmen popping from them, all the thugs looking a lot tougher than those Team Possible had faced on their way in and many holding nightsticks; obviously, Hench's best men. Kim and Shego stopped fighting, the villainess getting a wide grin, while Ron and Rufus gasped and Gill, already free from his slimy restrain, cackled at his nemesis.

"So, this is how you and your girlfriend end, uh, scweeb; fighting your worst enemies and a lot of henchmen with nobody to play cavalry?"

"Sorry, Gill, but my worst enemies are my mom's lawn gnome, and Math homework." Ron replied in his best trying-to-sound-brave tone, but it was obvious he was scared. Kim looked at him from the corner of her eye, and took out his laser lipstick; in a quick move, the girl shot a well directed beam at the slime, releasing her boyfriend without hurting him before Shego blasted the lipstick from her hands.

"No more fancy toys, Kimmie." Shego smirked at her enemy as Gill and all the henchmen formed a circle around Team Possible, Ron finally standing up next to Kim, Rufus at their feet.

"The last mission, KP?" Ron whispered at her, the couple back-to-back.

"Probably," Kim whispered back at him. "Let's make it count, okay?"

"Sure thing," Ron got a little grin as he and Kim got fight stances. "Love you, Kim."

"Love you, Ron." Kim replied with a little grin as well, Rufus getting his own fighting stance as Team Possible got ready to battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Put them in position." Drakken said to the henchmen as they carried Feline, Dynamo and Team Go, preparing to strap them inside the Attitudinator's mini-chambers, Sumo Ninja and Golden Angel standing next to the scientist.

"Now, I just have to send a few commands to the computer, and the process will start." The blue man said as working on the keyboard, "And Sumo Ninja and… Angel girl, keep your eyes open in case one of them wakes up before time."

"We'll do, Doctor. Nobody will defy my power!" The huge warrior replied with his ridiculous voice.

"Okay… do that but don't talk, please." Drakken groaned when hearing the ninja's voice.

"Why nobody likes my…" Sumo Ninja stopped talking and crossed his eyes.

"Thanks! That voice was getting on my nerves!"

**WHAAM!**

Drakken and the henchmen turned to see Sumo Ninja, face down, and unconscious at the floor.

"Hey, just keep silence but not going to sleep!" Drakken growled at the fallen ninja while touching him with his foot; when he didn't react, the scientist looked at the girl, "What happened to him?"

"Oh, just enough tranquilizer to stop a football team, cheerleaders and all," Angelica smirked as showing a dart to Drakken. "The tapes are quite easy to remove and paste again, you know?"

"But, if you… then… dart… you used… the orange boy…" Drakken found him self wordless as looking back and forth between the girl and the prisoners.

"Oh, I used a regular dart on him, and an empty one on Dynamo." Angel replied calmly before flying up a few feet to escape the henchmen, and then whistled loudly. "Wake up, Battery-Boy!"

**SHRAKKLE!**

Drakken and the henchmen gasped in fear and surprise when looking at Dynamo out of his chamber, sparking energy engulfing his body, before he shot a fast series of electric blasts at his enemies, shocking them unconscious.

"You had to use the dart for real?" Tommy asked his cousin as rubbing his shoulder, where Angelica had stung him.

"Hey, better an empty dart than a filled-up one; I had no time to empty two… and besides our Cat-Kid recovers faster than you." The girl shrugged as noticing Chuckie was finally waking up, "How are you feeling?"

"It was a nice nap; but you still owe us an explanation." The geek said no malice or hard feelings in his voice.

"And I will, but first must wake up Team Go and help Kim, Ron, and Rufus."

"I can handle that; a little shock might do the trick." Tommy said as approaching the other chambers while Angelica turned on the Kimmunicator.

"Angeli… I mean, Golden Angel? Are you okay? Where's Kim?" Wade asked the girl.

"Everything's under control, Wade, but we need your help." Angelica said to the techno-nerd, "Can enter Hench Co's system through an active computer?"

"Hey, of course!" Wade beamed, "Just put the Kimmunicator next to the computer, and I'll do the rest."

Angelica placed the communicator right over the Attitudinator's keyboard, and then a thin cable popped from the Kimmunicator's side, connecting with the computer; with an open access, it was just a matter of minutes before Wade could hack the whole system.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim dodged the henchman's attack and replied with a hard double kick, knocking him out for good, while Ron and Rufus used their 'distracting rodent-hitting guy' combination to get rid of another one. By then, Team Possible had already handled twelve henchmen, but more arrived to replace the fallen ones, while Shego and Gill remained out of the fight, enjoying the scene; it wouldn't take too long before Kim and Ron ran out of stamina, and then they would finish their enemies for good; truth be said, Shego would prefer finishing Kim herself with nobody messing, but the villainess wasn't that fool to reject an obvious advantage.

"How many henchmen are in this place?" Kim panted slightly before getting in a punching exchange with another thug, the girl getting the upper hand after a few seconds yet receiving a couple of good hits herself.

"I'm telling you… Hench must clone them!" Ron said before falling on his back, stunned by one hard hit; luckily, Rufus distracted the henchman by biting his left ankle so Ron could recover and kick his enemy's legs, making him to fall and finishing this particular fight with a second kick, this one at his enemy's chin.

"Hey, Mister Hench, can't we just finish them now?" Gill asked the man in charge while helping Eco Loco to stand up, the dirty villain finally regaining conscience.

"Fishy is right, Mister H." Shego added without losing sight of the fight, "Princess and her boyfriend have this nasty habit of pulling out a surprising stunt at the last moment."

"In a moment, Miss Go," Jack grinned slightly, "as soon your brothers can join us."

At that moment, the door next to Jack opened, Team Go and the threesome walking inside the room and looking at the villain.

"Ah, I guess you guys already received your treatment."

"You can say that again, Mister Hench." Hego and the others saluted the man in a military way. At the pit, the fight stopped so Team Possible, the villains and henchmen could look at the scene.

"Mind control?" Kim said as arching an eyebrow.

"More like, the Attitudinator; remember it, Princess?" Shego smirked at her enemy, who clenched her teeth as getting ready for the worst.

"Excellent," Jack got his widest smile before turning at the pit, ordering his minions, "Everyone, stand back. I think Team Possible will like playing with their pals."

The henchmen obeyed and moved to the pit's sides, as well as Shego, Gill and Eco Loco, leaving Kim, Ron and Rufus at the center, looking at the super-powered humans.

"Okay, Team Go, please, show your friends which side you're now." Jack said in his best businessman's tone, the super humans getting fight stances and looking at the pit after he said it.

"I think this will hurt." Ron gulped slightly as he and Kim got ready for what was coming and Rufus covered his little eyes.

"Oh, yeah, Ron, this will hurt," Dynamo smirked as forming a tiny electric ball on his right hand, "but not who you think."

Before anyone could react, Tommy shot his electric ball at Jack and the two henchmen standing next to him, throwing them against the wall behind. Then, Hego grabbed the Wegos and jumped down at the pit, Tommy and Angelica following him by levitation while holding Chuckie and Mego, the whole group landing next to the surprised Team Possible.

"Uh… fast explanation, please?" Kim asked before Angelica handled her communicator back.

"I got threatened, started pretending, caught good guys, fooled bad ones, released the good ones, and we're about to kick some serious butt here. The end," Golden Angel said as giving Shego a little sly grin, the green villainess gasping when hearing her.

"You little, no good…"

"Go, Team Go!" Hego cut his sister's little speech as he and his companions charged at their enemies, Team Possible feeling renewed strength almost immediately.

As usual, Kim went directly for Shego, they having a more or less private battle while the other heroes attacked the rest of the villains. Hego used his titanic strength to knock out five henchmen by tackling them while the Wegos used their usual overwhelming numbers tactic, fighting the henchmen with a five to one advantage, and Mego used his shrinking ability to sneak behind the henchmen and then recovering his regular size to fight, him changing size so fast no thug could catch or hit him; Dynamo levitated at a low height, shooting minor charges at the thugs around him, stunning or knocking them out, while Feline fought old-fashioned, connecting several good hits and recovering immediately from the few ones he received; on the meantime, Angel used her flight ability to attack the henchmen with Matrix and anime-style kicks, and at times landed to use her anti-gravity touch on a henchmen, throwing him up in the air like a rag-doll.

As the battle continued, Ron made his way through the henchmen, heading against Gill, the mutant getting a battle stance in front of Eco Loco, who obviously wasn't in fighting conditions after Feline got him.

"Just keep him distracted for a moment, Gill," the stinky villain said as taking out another of his weapons, "I have a special sleeping-smog bomb that will take care of this fool in a moment."

"I'll take it, thank you." Eco Loco lost his weapon to Mego, who recovered his natural size next to the villain. Then, the violet hero jumped back while throwing the bomb at the pair, the sleeping-smog cloud covering them a moment later; even Eco Loco couldn't stand it, probably more due the explosion than the actual toxin, and fell unconscious immediately. Gill's amphibious lungs gave him some protection but still got stunned giving Ron the chance to get the mutant in a lasso the blonde made with his grappling gun's cable.

"That's your big plan, scweeb? Using a line to get a fish; how original." Gill, still stunned and with Ron and Mego restraining him, started struggling to get free.

"Nope; smoking a fish and then frying it… now, that's a plan." Ron said before turning at Tommy, who was hovering and blasting enemies at the distance. "Hey, electric pal, watch out!" The blonde then looked down at Rufus, who was holding the grappling gun.

"Shoot it, buddy!"

"Alright!" Rufus beamed as aiming the gun at Tommy and pressing its shooting button with his free paw; the hook got shot a moment later, the electric hero spotting it thanks to Ron's warning, and used his electromagnetism to catch it, Ron and Mego releasing Gill at that moment.

"What happens when a fish gets struck by lightning?" Tommy half-joked before sending a few hundred volts through the line; the mutant paled when realizing what was about to happen.

"Oh, my… YOUUUCH….!"

**SHRAKLEEE...!**

Gill received a massive shock and got knocked out after shaking for a few seconds.

"Boo-yah!" Ron grinned as high-fiving Mego. "Thanks for the help."

"As I always say, my power is the best." Mego said proudly as he and Ron joined the massive fight again.

Kim finally got Shego cornered, and then noticed something about her enemy; she had given her a good fight, as usual, but this time she seemed to be focusing on something else besides her opponent.

"What's wrong, Shego? Getting your monthly beating is boring you?"

"In your dreams, Princess; is just that, for once, there's someone else I really want to crush instead of you." Shego growled softly as giving a fast glance over Kim's shoulder, the cheerleader moving her head a little bit, spotting Angelica handling another henchmen the other side of the pit.

"You're not doing it." Kim glared at Shego as charging against her, the villainess catching her enemy's fist and performing a judo-toss against Kim, getting some distance between them.

"I'll handle you later, Kimmie," Shego said before performing a summersault over a couple of henchmen, and, when landing, motioned them to get Kim, the thugs obeying so now the cheerleader had to face them and couldn't stop the green woman from advancing through the battle, heading to her blonde target; she even blasted her own blue brother with a massive green plasma ball, stunning Hego so couldn't stop her and making his fight with the remaining henchmen a much more even one.

Angelica bested her current enemy and turned looking for another one, wide-opening her eyes when realizing Shego was just a few feet away, her hands glowing on green energy aimed against her. The blonde flew at the last second to avoid getting injured, and then attacked Shego with a high kick the villainess blocked.

"You, traitor… can't believe you… you…"

"Fooled you, Miss Terrible Villainess?" Angelica said as attacking Shego with a fast kicking series, "Technically, I didn't betray you; the contract said I had to capture Team Go and my companions, and did it, so fulfilled my part and you have to do the same. Oh, and thanks for teaching me so many cool fighting moves."

"You used me!" Shego growled as shooting a plasma ball at her enemy, who avoided it and flew behind the villainess to deliver a sharp kick at her back.

"Not more than you and your bosses tried using me!" Angelica attacked Shego with a fast punching series the villainess made a major effort to block, "You said it, Shego; super-powered people get exploited, and that happens between us as well. Maybe you're the most evil female here, but when it comes to lying and tricking nobody beats yours truly."

"Very clever, girl," Shego rolled to escape Angelica's attack, "but if remember right, the contract is only valid though your lifetime… and that can be ended! Only Princess can really fight me one-on-one, and you're not her!"

Shego jumped at Angelica, ready to claw her, but the girl caught her by the wrists and used her anti-gravity touch to lighten Shego, throwing her up in the air.

"True, I'm not Kim; I'm much more abusive." Then, the blonde accelerated to intercept Shego with a powerful double kick, leaving the villainess breathless, and, before Shego could react, the girl started using her as a punching bag, moving around her enemy at top speed while hitting her several times, so fast and strong the villainess got suspended at mid-air by the mere force of the impacts. Angelica ended the punishment with a sharp kick that sent down Shego at high speed, impacting the woman against the floor.

"That hurt…" Shego, surprisingly, remained conscious and, slowly and painfully, started standing up, Angelica didn't noticing this since her attention was on Hench, finally recovering from Tommy's attack.

"Better call for back-up." Jack thought out loud as taking out his own communicator; however, before he could use it, the man heard his own voice coming from the building's many speakers.

"_Attention, all personal; this is an emergency situation. Go to the heliport next to the main building, and wait for instruction. Lose no time; repeat, this is an emergency."_

"But what…"

"Wade did a good job with your voice, right?" Angelica landed next to a very surprised Hench, "He entered your system, and sent copies of all files to Global Justice, Interpol, CIA, FBI, Scotland Yard, and several other agencies; a little army is coming here right now to arrest you… and those people standing at the heliport."

"But… that information… contacts with crime lords, tax evading, illegal use and design of weaponry…" Jack paled as realizing the major problem he was now, "YOU RUINED ME!"

"What can I say? I've always being a little trouble-maker." The girl grinned at the man, who attacked her viciously a moment later… or tried, because Angelica levitated at the last moment so he impacted against the wall behind her, getting knocked out again. Angelica chuckled as heading back to the pit.

"I'm sure that will hurt in the morning."

"This will hurt as well!"

The blonde gasped when finding a bruised and extremely angry Shego climbing out of the pit and glaring at her; the green woman had used her glow to increase her grip's strength, so practically clawed her way out, plus, as she once told the blonde, used that energy for a little strength boost, so could still move after the beating Angelica gave her.

Shego practically roared as shooting one of her most powerful blasts ever at the blonde, and this time Angelica had no time or space to avoid it, barely covering her face and chest by crossing her arms just in time to receive the impact, that smashed her against the wall behind, landing right next to Jack. Angelica moaned in pain; the hit was extremely painful, almost knocking her out and actually damaging her suit, yet forced her self to remain conscious and try fighting back, but Shego grabbed her by the collar and raised the girl over her head before slamming Angelica against the platform, so hard it got dented, and then the green woman started kicking her full force several times.

At the pit, Chuckie noticed Angelica wasn't on sight, and, after getting rid of another henchman, started looking for her, gasping when looking at the platform, the very same moment Shego grabbed her by the collar. The geek looked around for anyone who could help her, and found Hego knocking out a thug right behind him.

"Hego, need your help!"

"What's going… oh, no!" Hego paled when Chuckie pointed at the platform, "Ashley, stop!"

"Throw me!" The geek jumped at the blue hero's arms; Hego got the idea immediately and aimed at the platform while grabbing his young friend by the shoulder and back, not resisting the impulse of mentioning two of his childhood's heroes.

"Colossus and Wolverine, I salute you!"

Shego stopped her kicking and created a large fire ball with both hands, a badly injured Angelica at her feet, and raised her hands while glaring at the girl.

"So long, Blondie."

"**REEARGH!" **

Shego turned when hearing a somehow roaring sound, getting impacted by Chuckie after Hego threw the carrot-top against his sister. The villainess and the geek rolled at the platform in a wild physical combat, pushing, pulling, punching and gripping each other, that ended when Shego handled to put a hand on the geek's chest, hurting him with a strong blast that sent the boy away. As it happened with the acid burn, Chuckie's healing was particularly painful.

"Not bad, Geek," Shego slowly stood up, cleaning some blood from her mouth, "but your friend is getting what she deserves."

Chuckie then noticed he had landed next to a barely conscious Angelica, and, without even thinking, stood in front of her, his arms open and the last wound still not totally healed.

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Shego roared as shooting a plasma ball at the geek, who received the whole impact yet remained on place. Shego then jumped at him and used her best punches and kicks in a rage, Chuckie blocking all he could yet still receiving a severe beating; the boy handled to surprise Shego with a powerful punch at her chin that stunned her, but he was so injured couldn't keep attacking, so did the only thing he could; jumping over Angelica and hugging her, covering the girl with his body; he was totally serious about the whole 'over my dead body' expression.

Shego recovered from the punch, and saw what the boy was doing; now, Shego usually didn't use her full strength on kids, and normally never attacked anyone full force except Kim, who was agile and skilled enough to block or avoid the villainess' most serious blows, or Drakken and Motor Ed when they really infuriated her, and in that case she subconsciously avoided using her most lethal attacks, but this girl had infuriated her as nobody, not even Kim, had ever done, and now her friend was standing (or lying) between the villainess and her revenge, so forgot all restrains concerning her enemies' age, and placed herself over them, her fists flaring, and started punching Chuckie's back and head full force to separate him from Angelica, at times even clawing him, forcing his orange glow to the max just to keep him alive, but the geek still remained hugged to the blonde.

At the pit, Hego was trying to find a way to get up to the platform, but the few remaining henchmen were still giving a good fight, so couldn't find a hidden door or something, and the pit was too deep for even him jumping out of it. Kim saw the blue hero was no longer fighting as efficiently as before, and looked at what he was seeing, paling when noticing it, and then, with a determined look, shot her grappling hook at the room's ceiling, pressing the retraction button to be pulled up, and then, when at a good height, started swinging and aiming at Shego's body.

"Shego, stop!"

**WHAM!**

**WHACK!**

"You're killing him!

**SLASH!**

**PUNCH!**

**RIPP!**

"You're hearing me?"

**CRACK!**

**SLASH!**

**THUNK!**

**SLASH!**

"YOU ARE KILLING A 12 YEARS OLD BOY!"

Kim's voice finally succeeded in getting the villainess' attention, and Shego stopped to see what she was doing and got a stunned expression, suddenly hating and fearing her self as she had never done, as the very little heroic instincts and morals she still conserved clicked on.

"What I'm doing…" Shego's hands stopped glowing and started trembling. Kim lost no time, and, fearing Shego's shock would disappear and return to her furious mode, kicked her enemy on a swinging move, stunning her, and then the cheerleader dropped the gun, charging at the villainess with more anger Kim could even imagine she'll ever have, as started to beat her with almost no resistance from Shego's side, the villainess getting knocked out for good after a few seconds. Kim was tempted to beat her to a pulp, but realized Chuckie and Angelica needed her the most and dropped her enemy to check them; the boy realized it wasn't Shego the one touching him, so loosened his grip on the unconscious girl so they could be aided.

Kim almost fainted when looking at Chuckie's wounds, a good part of his costume reduced to shreds; Shego's most powerful blows could crack solid concrete, so practically pulverized the boy's back, and his head was incredibly injured. Luckily, his glow was working, so Chuckie was still breathing.

Kim then looked at Angelica, not nearly as damaged as Chuckie, but still showed very impressive bruises and burns, and a large wound at her torso; the cheerleader checked her vitals, gasping when noticing how weak they were.

"K-Kim… Angelica… s-she…" Kim turned at Chuckie, surprised he could still talk.

"We'll help her, Chuckie, don't worry." The cheerleader tried calming him down.

"Let me… hold… her hand…" Kim did as the geek asked, placing his hand on Angelica's while contacting Wade to call the paramedics. However, Kim couldn't do the call because what happened next stunned her; Chuckie's glow intensified and started covering Angelica, the girl's bruises disappearing almost immediately and her wound healing in front of Kim's eyes.

"F-funny… I could do it." Chuckie smiled weakly before fainting and the orange glow disappeared. Kim checked them again, Angelica slowly recovering conscience and vital signs returning to normal, but now the cheerleader realized something terrible; Chuckie was still badly wounded, and no longer glowing.

"Kim? Ouch! That Shego really got me!" Angelica shook her head and then looked at Kim and Chuckie, the girl paling immediately. "No… KIM, WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?"

"Shego attacked him full force… and… he… I don't know how, but used his glow to heal you!" Kim replied as checking Chuckie and finally calling Wade.

Angelica then remembered what Hego and Mego said about using the glow on objects; if doing it for long, it would drain the power for a while, and if Chuckie had drained himself to save her life…

"Kim, we're losing him!" Wade, using the Kimmunicator to check the boy's vitals, yelled at the screen. "His glow is still there, but we need to keep him alive until recovering enough energy to heal! Start massaging his heart!"

"Doing it!" Kim said as started pressing Chuckie's chest, a very scared and anxious Angelica next to her.

"Angelica, we need to perform CPR; quick, give him mouth-to-mouth!" Kim's voice snapped Angelica out of her trance, as the blonde suddenly remembered all the first aids basics she learned at school, and connected her lips to Chuckie's, giving a strong blow.

"Come on, Finster… wake up! If you die, I'll kill you!" Angelica said between blows, tears rolling down her cheeks, as Kim used a pause on the CPR procedure to check his vitals again, Wade doing the same thanks to the Kimmunicator placed next to the fallen boy.

"We're still losing him; Kim, use the adrenaline!" Wade told his friend, the cheerleader immediately taking out from her pocket the last gadget she ever wanted to use. It was a little syringe filled up with adrenaline, an emergency measure she carried in case she or Ron's heart ever stopped due an energy weapon's shock or a very strong hit.

The cheerleader applied the adrenaline at Chuckie's chest, right at his heart, practically stabbing him; the geek jumped as a reflex reaction after getting the shot, but they returned to its immobile state so the girls returned to performing the CPR for almost two minutes, while their companions finally ended the fight at the pit.

"Breathe… breathe… for God's sake, Chuckie, breathe!" The blonde practically yelled at him between blows, "I remember it… you shielded me from Shego… you took this for me… please, don't die!"

Tommy levitated out from the pit, carrying Ron and Rufus, while Team Go piled the fallen thugs; the Pickles boy got a panicked expression and almost dropped Ron and the rodent when looking at the scene. Ron got a similar look as he and the mole-rat dashed next to his girlfriend.

"Oh, my… what can we do, KP?"

"He's not reacting… Ron, he isn't reacting!" Kim cried as keeping with the procedure when her expression brightened and looked back at Tommy. "We need a shock!"

Tommy reacted when hearing Kim's voice, and practically shoved her and Angelica aside before focusing all his power at his hands.

"If this power is ever going to be useful, must be now!" Tommy said before placing his hands at his friend's chest, sending a massive shock through his system. Kim held the Kimmunicator in front of Chuckie so Wade could check him again while Ron hugged Angelica to try comforting her.

"Repeat it, Tommy, harder!"

Tommy obeyed Wade, repeating the procedure and using more voltage this time, the boy praying for his best friend and almost brother's life while doing it. Kim placed the Kimmunicator in front of Chuckie again, and, after a few tense seconds that seemed hours…

"His heart… is beating… and he's breathing!" Wade beamed, and, a moment later, the orange glow covered Chuckie's body, very dimly at first, but it slowly turned into an intense almost-blinding light. The geek's friends surrounded him, all with anxious, scared, and hoping looks, and after a few seconds, when the glow disappeared, Chuckie opened his eyes and looked around him before talking with a weak, pained yet happy voice.

"Hi, guys… missed anything while I wasn't here?"

Everyone but Angelica got a relieved expression and a wide smile; the blonde finally reacted and glared furiously at the geek.

"You, imbecile, dork, idiotic carrot-top, freckled dumb… HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH YOU SCARED ME?"

"I had to do it someday, don't you think?" Chuckie gave her a fond little smile, the blonde's expression changing slowly as getting teary eyes and a broken voice.

"But you… almost… and just because of… why, Chuckie? Why you had to stop being a chicken right when you should have run away? "

"Because there are some things… and people… that worth the risk." Chuckie replied as giving Ron a fast glance the blond boy replied with a little grin. Angelica couldn't take it any more, and hugged Chuckie tightly while sobbing.

"Of all the stupid, moronic, senseless things you had ever done… this was the sweetest and bravest ever! But don't repeat it, never, please… I need my geek."

"And I need my blond nightmare." Chuckie softly hugged her back, the others getting teary eyes as well, and Wade had to excuse himself for a minute because, he said, the screen's glow was hurting his eyes.


	15. Explanations And Confessions

**- Explanations and Confessions.**

A while later, Hench Co was raided by Global Justice's agents, all personal getting arrested and the computers and various stuff dismantled, except the Attitudinator, since Hego considered it a very dangerous device and destroyed it bare-handed right after finishing the fight. While the agents worked, Angelica sat at the building's stoop with Tommy, Chuckie, and Teams Go and Possible around her, hearing her explanation, including how she placed the villains' communicator in a half-hidden way at the warehouse so Team Possible could find out where she and Team Go were taken.

"So, you basically tricked a villainous organization by your own?" Ron asked the girl when she finished, who simply nodded in response, the boy getting his excited face immediately. "Boo-yah!"

"Cancel the 'boo-'… whatever!" Mego groaned at Ron before snapping at Angelica. "You darted me! And you didn't even give me a chance to defend myself!"

"Well… remember how you complain about your power being underestimated? The thing is, the bad guys realized about some of its advantages, main one being you're hard to catch; couldn't risk having an open battle and you shrinking to escape." Angelica grinned slyly at the violet hero.

"Oh… well, now that you mention it, it's cool that someone realizes about my real capacity, even if the ones doing it are bad guys." Mego got a proud look.

"Angelica, you should have told us." Tommy said to his cousin, he and Chuckie sitting aside her.

"He's right; we could have come together with a safer plan, or maybe even helping with yours… that was actually very good, now I think about it." Kim said to the girl as placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but there were a few details. First of all and no offense to Team Go, but you guys aren't exactly fitted for sneaky maneuvers and complicate plans." Angelica said to the four heroes before pointing at Chuckie and Tommy. "And I know my boys; smart ones, but not exactly good at lying."

"She has a point there." Chuckie admitted.

"Yes; I wink my eyes a lot when lying." Tommy sighed.

"And about telling you, Kim… Shego told me something about keeping an eye on her enemies, so probably was also watching you and Ron at some point. Couldn't risk her finding out; it would mean no contract, no deal, and next time she visited me, no Angelica." The blonde gulped a little bit. "Besides, when she tutored me, I learned a lot about my powers, and could help Finster and my cousin with theirs; she actually taught us the ways to defeat her and Mister Hench."

"Don't love the irony?" Kim chuckled a little bit. "Okay, I get it; you did all this to protect yourself and your loved ones; that's understandable."

"Yes… even I didn't realize how much I care about them until having a flaring fist in front of my face."

"Well, I respect that, but you still did wrong!" Hego frowned at her, "Your arrogance almost made us evil henchmen, and were this close to costing your life and Chuckie's here!"

"I'm… sorry." Angelica looked down for a moment until Chuckie and Ron placed a hand each on her shoulders and faced Hego.

"She risked her life with a dangerous villainess on an almost daily basis for several days without any of us covering her back; I would call this girl a hero anytime and place!" Ron said as pointing at himself. "And look the serious face; no kidding here."

"As for my beating, I'll gladly be Angie's human shield whenever needed, so not blaming her." Chuckie said with all honesty, he and Ron gaining themselves a little smile from Angelica that the Wegos noticed;Wendell got a little sad look when noticing the smile Chuckie received was very different from the friendly one she gave to Ron, yet smiled slightly after a moment.

"I know, but… you were dishonest, deceptive, sneaky and malicious!" Hego pointed at Angelica, who simply shrugged at him while Tommy and Chuckie chuckled.

"That's our Angelica; but we still love her." Tommy smiled at his cousin, who did the same in reply.

"But… honesty is vital for superheroes!" Hego folded his arms in an authoritarian way, Angelica frowning back at him.

"If you're so much into 'honesty', why don't telling everyone about the little chat you and Violet Guy had the other night concerning us joining the team, even if he doesn't like us at all, just because of your team's sake?"

Hego and Mego gulped and paled visibly as everyone else gave them an intrigued look.

"What is she talking about?" A Wego asked his brothers.

"Uh, well, the thing is…" Mego started rubbing his neck while Hego suddenly found his feet pretty interesting.

"I heard you two; was at the kitchen taking my nerves' medication, namely some milk and cookies… so better confess!" Angelica smirked at the duo, "Funny enough, your sister was a lot more honest than you two; that's why I trusted her to stick to her word if doing what she asked."

Hego sighed and placed a hand on Mego's shoulder, nodding.

"Care to explain, Hego?" Kim arched an eyebrow at the blue hero, who gave a fast summary of the conversation he and Mego had that night, the cheerleader frowning at Hego when finishing. "If remember right, the deal was just preparing them in case they had to defend themselves, and only making them heroes if wanting to."

"You're kind of disappointing here, dude." Ron folded his arms, just like Rufus sitting on his shoulder.

"Look… you guys don't understand. Our team used to be great… really great, but after Shego left we hit hard times; sure, I'm the responsible one, but she was the one that kept us focused and played the common sense person's role. And… when you three appeared… can't believe how excited I was!" The blue man said to the trio. "Suddenly, we had everything to become the best heroic team ever, and I don't just mean it from the super powers' angle; good leadership skills and a natural talent for group dynamics," Hego looked from Tommy to Chuckie, "undying loyalty and a good amount of common sense," and finally looked at Angelica, "and… someone as witty and tough as our sister; it was just too good to be truth!" Hego beamed yet his smile disappeared almost immediately. "But… I got so excited and eager to become a superhero when getting my powers it shocked me you three didn't want doing the same, and thought that maybe could…"

"Convince them somehow, or making them to think it was the only option they really had." Kim ended the phrase. "Okay, first of all… how you were supposed to have them in your team if they live hundreds of miles away?"

"Uh… I was considering either getting them a mini-jet or maybe Angelica would carry them." The blue hero rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hego, we aren't old enough to drive a car, and want us to pilot a jet?" Tommy arched an eyebrow at the man.

"And guess what? I'm Golden Angel, not American Airlines!" Angelica groaned at Hego.

"And forget about us moving to Go City; we have families and friends at home and can't leave them. Since we started training at the tower I've called my family every day, and still miss them!" Chuckie pointed, the blue man getting an embarrassing grin.

"Well… considering you were joining our team for the sake of greatest good, thought that wouldn't be a great sacrifice."

"Hego, no normal kid wants to be separated from his/her family. Besides, you can express your opinions and influence people's thoughts in a positive way, but forcing your point of view isn't the best thing to do." Kim sighed.

"Yes, I mean, do you think I would bring Rufus to the missions if he wasn't willing to help? He does it because we're buddies and we support each other, and would never force him doing something doesn't want… unless it's a life-threatening situation, but in those cases he actually offers to run that risk." Ron said as petting Rufus' head, the little rodent smiling all the time.

"See that, Hego? A rat gets more respect than me!" Mego groaned at his brother. "You're always bossing and forcing us! Had you ever stopped to think someone else might have a better idea than you, almighty leader?"

"No offense, Mego, but, as much as I agree with some things you said, Hego is the only one in your team that qualifies for leadership." Kim pointed, getting a little glare from Mego.

"What? He's so stubborn and manipulating and bossy… I would be a much better leader!"

"That's your first problem." Chuckie told him. "Most real leaders don't ask for that position, they get to deserve it; why do you think Tommy is our gang's leader even if he's one of the youngest? Because he makes us do the right thing, and cares about everyone around him." Tommy couldn't help but giving a little smile to his friend, who turned to give him the thumbs up.

"I do care! Really! I care a lot!" Mego complained as Kim gave a good look around; luckily, most agents were working at a good distance from them, so the conversation was more or less a private one.

"Maybe, but your brother show it and put the team's welfare before his all the time… even if not always in a correct way." Tommy sighed as standing from the stoop and looking at Mego while pointing at Chuckie. "Why do you think he stood in front of my cousin to protect her, even if knowing it would be painful?"

"Because he cares about her; that's pretty obvious," Mego groaned while Chuckie and Angelica gave each other a discreet glance.

"And why do you think Hego always stands ahead of you when facing a villain, comes with those long speeches, and leads the charge in battle?"

"Because he loves the spotlight and that's the 'heroic' way." Mego gave his brother a dirty look.

"Maybe, but also because he cares; he can do something you and the Wegos can't."

"Oh, yeah… he has super strength." Mego folded his arms in annoyance.

"And can survive serious damage you and the twins wouldn't take; don't you see it? He offers himself as a living target so the villains attack him the first and the worst!"

Mego wide-opened his eyes and turned back at Hego, who was looking down again, while the twins and Team Possible looked back and forth between them.

"You… you really…"

"Mego, your power can be pretty useful at times, and the Wegos are an army on their own, but… I can take more damage than any of you, and my job as both big brother and team leader is to protect everyone. Just like Chuckie did when… our sister attacked him and Angelica, I'll rather get a beating that exposing you unnecessarily; the only exception is when we have a plan with minor risks, like when we fought Gill and Eco Loco at the rooftop… and you know, those kind of plans usually were more Shego's stuff than mine."

Mego got a stunned look, and found him self speechless for the first time in ages until one Wego poked him.

"When you and Angelica got kidnapped… faked kidnapped in her case, of course," the red hero gave a fast glance to the blond girl, "Hego's first thought was saving the both of you; he rather allowed Eco Loco to escape and let two rookies handle Ram than letting a villain hurt you."

Mego looked at his younger brother, and then at Hego, who was still avoiding eye-contact with him. Kim cleared her throat, and stepped in the middle of the brothers.

"Maybe this is what Team Go needs to really be great; it's not about getting more members, but being a real team. Nothing is better than a good partnership, except when it evolves into something more beautiful." Kim gave Ron a fond look he replied with a similar one. "And you guys are family; if can't count on each other, then on who?"

The group remained silent until hearing the agents taking the main villains out from the building.

"Kim Possible; you think you're all that, with your super-powered friends, and your buffoon… but you're not!" Drakken yelled at the cheerleader as being dragged by two agents. "You hadn't seen the last of Doctor Drakken."

"We know; fight you almost twice more than all the other villains combined." Ron rolled his eyes while Rufus chuckled.

"Maybe should have used more than one dart on him; that way he would remain asleep a little longer." Angelica shook her head; after Tommy shocked Drakken and the henchmen around him, the girl used the rest of her darts on them, just in case. At that moment, Jack Hench got dragged as well, him giving the heroic group a hateful glare yet saying nothing.

"If you're taking me to jail, please, throw me at the dirtiest, most nauseating cell!" Eco Loco was carried by just one guard while another walked next to him aiming at the villain with soapy water's spray. "And aim that thing somewhere else; never know when shooting by accident!"

"Water isn't so bad, trust me." Gill, bruised, smoked, and transported inside a special cage, said to his former boss before spotting Ron. "Oh, you're so going to pay for this, scweeb... you and the electro-kid almost cooked me!"

"See the bright side, dude; smell delicious!" Ron joked. Gill was about to reply when sniffing the air, the mutant groaning and sitting at the cage after doing it.

"I so hate when you are right."

A moment later, Shego got transported out of the building in a Hannibal Lecter-like way, including some special gauntlets to block her powers, and around twelve agents guarding her besides the three ones moving the woman. Chuckie and Angelica moved closer to each other, feeling a lot safer, especially when Shego turned her very bruised face at them; however, she wasn't showing any hate, and instead seemed kind of relieved, especially when looking at Kim and muttering something nobody could really hear but the cheerleader understood clearly.

"You're welcome." Kim smiled slightly.

"She thanked you for stopping her, right?" Hego whispered at Kim, who nodded at him, the blue man sighing in relief and giving the cheerleader a little smile. "You saved her from herself; thanks to that, my sister isn't a murderer… I'll always owe you that, Miss Possible."

Once Shego got moved into a special armored car, an imposing eye-patched woman walked towards the group, an agent following her closely behind, the man trying to hide an obvious annoyance.

"Doctor Director, Agent Du; good to see you; thanks for coming so fast." Kim saluted the woman, Ron, Team Go and Rufus doing the same; the trio mimicked them after a moment, realizing she was a high-ranked agent.

"You have nothing to thank, Miss Possible." Director replied after saluting Kim back, "The information your friend Wade provided us is all the evidence we needed to put Jack Hench out of business; not to mention the files we got will allow us imprison several crime lords and dismantle various dangerous weapons and devices, even before they get built."

"But don't think we're that happy!" Agent Will Du added in a kind of harsh tone, Dr Director rolling her only eye at her best agent's display.

"Agent Du…"

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but some of the tapes we got are damaged, and it will take a while to restore them… if that's even possible!" Du complained.

"Actually, guess that's my fault; I messed with some cameras to cover our entrance, and maybe did it by accident during the fight. Sorry," Tommy/Dynamo apologized, nobody but Chuckie and Angelica noticing his winking eyes; actually, even if Tommy really messed with some cameras, it was Wade who altered the tapes the most, covering all the times Kim or anyone else called the trio by their real names and some other details to protect their identities. The techno kid even erased all files concerning them before sending the information, in case anyone could use that to either find out the trio's secret identities or ways to neuter their powers.

"And that's another thing, I mean, three unauthorized super-powered beings running around without supervision…" Du's rant got cut by Kim.

"I'm supervising them, Agent Du, so any problem you have, can discuss it with me."

"Of course I'm doing it! Who else would be so…"

"Agent Du, please, restrain yourself from finishing that phrase, or I'll pretend whatever Miss Possible does in reply didn't happen." The woman gave the agent a stern look. "And sorry to say this, Agent, but need to remind you our simulators and experts had calculated your chances to defeat her in hand-to-hand combat are less than 30 percent?"

"Want to test that for real, Du?" Kim smirked playfully at the agent, who groaned slightly while recovering his formal attitude.

"As you order, Doctor; now, if you excuse me, have to do some REAL agent work." Du saluted the woman, who nodded at him to give him permission to leave, something he did immediately.

"Please, excuse him; Agent Du had been working on Hench's case for a while now, and guess didn't take fine that a group of… independent law enforcers did it way faster."

"Actually, most of the credit should be for Golden Angel, our undercover hero." Kim pointed at Angelica.

"So undercover even us didn't know she was," A Wego whispered to Ron, making the blond boy to chuckle. Doctor Director gave Angelica a good look, and then to Chuckie and Tommy.

"New members of Team Possible or Team Go?"

"We… hadn't really decided, Mrs., but we owe a lot to them; can say they are our mentors." Angelica replied while the boys nodded and Teams Possible and Go got proud looks.

"Anyway, you did a great job." Dr Director gave the trio a little smile. "I'm almost sure we'll be hearing about the three of you pretty soon; and is my imagination, or you crime-fighters keep getting younger with each generation?"

"Is the cereal; all those vitamins the makers add to it make us grow faster." Chuckie joked before his stomach growled. "Boy, why I had to mention food?"

Everyone around Chuckie got a little chuckle except Angelica, who placed a hand on his shoulder while smiling at him and then looked at the spy woman.

"My friend needs some extra calories once in a while; guess you secret agents don't carry hamburgers among your stuff?"

"No, we don't," The woman smiled as taking out a cylinder and giving it to Chuckie, "but I always carry a high-protein drink; my job doesn't allow me getting a good meal whenever I want."

"Just what the doctor ordered; thanks." Chuckie gave a good sip to the beverage, "Mmm… chocolate and banana; and it has a little bit of cinnamon."

"Good tongue you have there, kid." The woman said before saluting the heroes again. "Have to leave now; you have a vehicle, or need a ride?"

"Just to the private air field two miles north from here; the owner owed me a favor, and we landed Go Jet there." Kim said before whispering at Hego, "We had to borrow it; Wade turned off the security system and flew it from his place."

"Don't know if should be annoyed or impressed." Hego shook his head yet got a little smile.

"Uh, Kim, if Wade can do so many things," Chuckie said as finishing the beverage, "you think he can find a donuts place or a pizzeria around here? This drink is good, but isn't going to be enough."

Kim chuckled at the geek's comment yet took out her Kimmunicator to contact Wade while Ron helped her in the Global Justice's van.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A while later, at Go Tower, everyone was getting ready to sleep, Kim and Ron included. Since it was pretty late when they finally arrived, Hego offered Team Possible to rest at the tower, something they really appreciated, and, after they and the trio called home to tell they're fine (Tommy, Angelica and Chuckie's families and friends were a little worried since they hadn't called all day), made the sleeping arrangements. Luckily, Kim and Ron always carried a special expandable sleeping bag (another of Wade's inventions) in case they had to rest away from civilization during a mission.

"Sure you don't want to sleep at the bed, Ron?" Tommy, he and Chuckie already in their pajamas, asked the blond boy.

"Nah, it is okay, dude; I like this sleeping bag." Ron commented as setting it next to the bed, "but Rufus likes sleeping in a pillow, so if you have no problem…"

"Nope, not at all; come here, Rufus." Tommy smiled at the rodent as Ron gave it to him. Rufus got a little grin before running down Tommy's arm, shoulder and back, and getting comfortable at the bed's pillow.

"Where did you get Rufus on first place, Ron; from an animals' trainer?" Chuckie asked as placing his own sleeping bag next to the room's door.

"Nope; Smarty Mart; and Kim still wonders why I like the place that much." Ron chuckled. "Hey, Chuck-Man, don't need to put the sleeping bag that far from us… unless you snore or have some other nasty sleeping habit."

"Actually, he talks asleep," Tommy told Ron, "but he always sleeps there to not waking me up when he gets out of the room at 2 or 3 in the morning."

"Maybe I'll oversleep this time and wake up at 4." Chuckie half-joked, "My body is still a little sore."

"Yes; you really scared us, Chuckie." Ron, a lot more serious, replied to the boy as Rufus nodded from his place.

"It was a close one… and don't want to get any closer any time soon." Chuckie sighed before looking back at Tommy, "Did I thank you for saving my life?"

"About ten times at the van, and a couple more while you were wolfing down those donuts." Tommy rolled his eyes yet got a little grin. "And I already told you, no need to thank me; you're my best friend, and I'm happy you're fine; besides, you saved my cousin's life, so, in my book, we're even."

"You're welcome," Chuckie said as getting inside the sleeping bag, "and I'm glad my power was useful; wouldn't be able to stand anything bad happening to Angelica."

"You and me both, Chuckie," Tommy replied as covering himself with the blanket. "Funny how someone that can give us so many problems and bad moments can be so important in our lives."

"Yeah," Chuckie sighed. "And she can be so… great at times… most of the time, actually."

"You should tell that to her, Chuckie." Ron commented, "I'm sure she will appreciate it."

"I know, but… what if not?" Chuckie shook his head and closed his eyes.

"You two are pretty obvious, friend." Tommy said, "Look, if the only thing stopping you is the whole 'not-dating-the-relative-of-a-friend' rule, I have no problems, really, and I'm sure Dil wouldn't matter."

"Thanks, but… well, you know there's certain thing that can't help but having."

"Fear of rejection." Tommy, Ron, and Rufus chorused.

"Come on, Chuckie, you just saved her life; I doubt she would reject you." Tommy told him.

"But then she would do it just because of gratitude, Tommy, and I would like the real thing; and let's be honest; in the best case scenario, Angelica only thinks about me like a friend she can prank, tease, boss and insult whenever she wants." Chuckie pointed. The blonde boy sat at the floor, inside his sleeping bag, and looked at the geek, who had opened his eyes to look at the ceiling.

"Dude, trust me, as much as you can fear rejection, living with the doubt is far harder; I have been there, and it wasn't nice." Ron explained, "Kim is my best friend since, well, forever, and when I realized my true feelings for her, was very nervous and hesitant to tell her because was afraid it would ruin our friendship. I tried to date other girls, and did my best to support her when was crushing on other boys, but was fooling myself; Kim is, and will always be, the top girl in my heart, and when I finally got the guts to confess… it was great, really. I love her as you guys have no idea, and as clichéd as it sounds, every day she gives me new reasons to love her even more."

Chuckie listened at Ron's speech and sighed, staying silent for a few moments before standing up and opening the door.

"I… think the donuts weren't enough; I'll take a little snack… don't wait for me, and rest, okay? G'night, guys… and thanks." Chuckie gave his friends a little grin before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"He'll be fine." Ron yawned as getting ready to sleep.

"Hope you're right; most of the little time he sleeps I hear him saying her name. You know, it's nice to have someone playing big brother on us for a change." Tommy chuckled slightly as placing his head at the pillow right next to Rufus.

"My pleasure, T-Man; the Ron-Man's voice of experience is always at his friends' service." Ron replied in his trademark goofy tone, Rufus and Tommy rolling their eyes yet smiling at the blonde's answer. "So, Tommy, since I'm becoming good at giving romantic advice… any thing you might like asking me?"

"I think you already said enough, Ron, thanks." Tommy said, "I might… fight my own fear of rejection when getting back home."

"Lil?" Rufus patted Tommy's head, a little grin in the rodent's face.

"Yeah, you're right, Rufus," Tommy replied happily before wide-opening his eyes. "Oh, my… guess Dil's wackiness is rubbing on me; I actually start to understand rodent language."

"Welcome to Weird Village." Ron joked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for the sleeping bag, Kim." Angelica, in her pajamas, said as setting the sleeping bag at the floor, very far away from the bed.

"No problem, but really, I'm used to sleep at the floor and even over soil when going on missions at the jungle; you can have the bed." Kim said to the blonde as taking off her gloves and shoes.

"Kim, after what happened today, I'll rather not touch the same bed Shego used to sleep; just being at her room gives me chills."

"Point taken; I feel kind of weird myself." Kim admitted and then looked at her roommate's face. "Want to talk about it?"

"No, not really; besides, Susie is my personal psychiatrist." Angelica half-joked, but got back her serious look, "And… thank you for helping us today; if you hadn't stopped Shego…"

"You're welcome." Kim placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "And I must say you impressed me a lot; it takes a lot of brains and guts to perform a plan like that."

"It was good, except for…" Angelica sighed and got teary eyes. "I almost lost him, Kim; one of the persons I care the most, and put him in danger; of all the things he could face, he had to go against one of the few ones that can finish him, and just because of me."

"You do more than care, right?" Kim whispered to a nodding Angelica. "You should tell him."

"I… I don't know… I can talk, and talk, and talk about almost anything; some people think I need a switch to shut me up… but… I can't tell him."

"Look Angelica, maybe I'm the worst one to give any advice about this, but you can learn from my mistake; it took me several years to realize and admit my feelings about Ron, and when thinking about all those silly crushes and romantic mistakes when could had been enjoying the real thing, well, I just want to knock out myself."

"But Kim, you just met me a few months ago; don't know the kind of relationship I've had with him all my life, and trust me, it hadn't been as nice as you and Ron's. Basically, I have insulted, humiliated, fooled, bullied, and bossed him in every single way can imagine… well, I've been that way with practically all my friends and my cousins, but he has received it tenfold; how can expect him to have the same feelings I do?"

"You know how he acted when we broke inside Hench Co?" Kim asked the girl, who shook her head slightly. "He practically had no fear, shyness, or clumsiness; the scaredy cat was totally gone, and the only thing left was a tiger… one ready to do anything to save someone he thought was in danger, and to risk his life to protect. And that someone was you."

"That's another thing; I can't believe am saying this, but… he's just too good for me. I don't deserve having him as a friend, and even less as something more."

"That is something you two have to discuss and decide, Angelica," Kim looked at the blonde in the eye, "and if I'm right, he might be just as nervous and confused as you."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Angelica got a little grin. "He worries about everything… and for everyone."

"And besides, the whole 'girl-bullying-the-boy-she-secretly-likes', well, that only works if the girl grows a unibrow and the boy has a football-shaped head." Kim joked, making the blonde to chuckle. "Seriously, that might work for little kids, but as the thing gets older, it stops being funny and starts being pathetic."

"Yeah… I mean, what kind of girl would keep doing that when she's supposedly mature?" Angelica shook her head and laughed at herself, something she barely did but, this time, certainly enjoyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Angelica mentioned the last words, someone, in Middleton, arrived home after a wild all-night party.

"Thanks for the ride; hope my car gets repaired soon." Bonnie yawned as walking down her friend Tara's car.

"No problem, Bonnie; you really shined tonight." Tara replied in her usual cheerful way.

"Well, after that… incident at the corridor had to do something to remind everyone I'm still the Queen Bee. Good thing Possible and Stoppable weren't around; must be on one of those missions of theirs."

"Bonnie, really, should stop messing with them. Kim and Ron aren't that bad… actually, he's kind of cute."

"Yeah, right," Bonnie rolled her eyes as approaching the door. "Good night, Tara."

"G'night, Bonnie." The blond cheerleader waved bye to her friend while Bonnie finally opened the door; luckily, her parents were on a vacation of their own, and her sisters were invited to another party, so she was home alone and nobody heard her sighing sadly.

"Cute… Tara, the guy is more than that!" Bonnie smacked her forehead and groaned, "Stoppable, adorable weirdo… why you couldn't be a popular guy? Then I would be the one dating you and not that Possible! As if she hadn't been besting me in almost everything, she now is with the only boy I have liked since Elementary! Possible, you're such a…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A-choo!" Kim sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thanks; hope I'm not getting a cold." Kim said before yawning and getting comfortable. "Well, better get some sleep now."

"Me too," Angelica stretched and got a thoughtful look for a moment, "You know, I just got a craving for milk and cookies right now."

"You already ate a donut on our way here."

"And downed it with a cappuccino; besides, I like a good cookie as much as Ron loves nacos." Angelica stood up and walked to the door, "Want something?"

"No, thanks; I usually don't eat at bed."

Angelica opened the door and got a surprised look when finding Chuckie, holding a glass with milk and a little dish with cookies, right out of the room.

"Finster?"

"Uh, hi, Angie, Kim," Chuckie turned to look at Kim before focusing back at Angelica, giving her a shy smile, "I went to the kitchen for a little snack, and thought you girls would like something."

"That's a… very nice detail from you." Angelica replied with a little smile as well, while Kim got an amused look.

"You know, Chuckie, Angelica was about to go to the kitchen for a snack as well; why don't you guys go to the tower's main room and eat together before sleeping?"

"I… would like that." Chuckie stared at Angelica for a few seconds, she staring back as well before slightly shaking her head to clear it.

"Sure, why not? Just because you're Mister Insomnia and I have a craving doesn't mean we have to keep our roommates awake." Angelica replied before getting a weird look. "I said that?"

"You're becoming more considerate." Chuckie chuckled slightly.

"Never saw that coming." The blonde shrugged before walking out of the room and grabbing her glass, "Come on, let's go; good night, Kim."

"Good night; don't stay awake too late… and that includes you, Chuckie; even you need some sleep." Kim said to the duo, the geek nodding at her before closing the door. The cheerleader got a little sly smile as taking out her Kimmunicator and hoping Wade wasn't sleeping yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have to say it; you make pretty tasty sandwiches, Finster." Angelica commented the geek as finishing with the good sized slice Chuckie sliced for her from his large sandwich. The duo was sitting at the living room's largest coach finishing their night snack.

"You're welcome; sorry I finished with most of the cookies yesterday, but it seems my appetite keeps growing." Chuckie said as taking a last sip to his own glass. "Maybe I should start having drinks like the one Mrs. Director gave me; it wouldn't be so different from making a smoothie."

"Yeah, guess you need to recover a lot of strength after, you know…" Angelica got an uneasy look, Chuckie noticing it and sighing while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Angelica, I'll not lie to you; that had to be the scariest thing I've ever experienced."

"I suppose… I mean, the way she attacked you…"

"No, that was the most painful experience, and disliked it a lot, but not the scariest." Chuckie's words surprised the girl, as the boy looked away, "the scariest one, well… was almost losing you."

Angelica got a slightly shocked expression before getting a little smile and sighing.

"Funny you mentioned it… because almost losing you was my life's most frightening experience as well." The girl and boy looked at each other and couldn't help but blush a little bit.

"So… everyone says we're kind of obvious." Chuckie rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, and maybe we are; but there's one thing that isn't obvious. Why would you have this kind of… feeling towards me?"

Chuckie took a deep breath as placing his glass at the room's table and then looked at the ceiling while Angelica stared at him.

"Remember when I told you about the way you still scare me? Well… most of my life, whenever you had been around, I felt my throat drying, my heart beating faster and harder, chills going down my spine, and incredibly nervous and clumsier than usual, something I obviously didn't like. And last couple of years I had been feeling the same, but now… I also have a warm feeling in my chest when it happens, and the whole sensation… I like it, a lot, and when we're like this, getting along instead of arguing or our usual 'bully-victim' roles, like it even more, and the warm feeling overpowers all the other ones. I even had been thinking that maybe, except for some times I'm sure you really scared me, those sensations weren't fear but something else I confused with being afraid; not so hard since that's my natural state." Chuckie chuckled a little bit at the last part before returning to his more serious talking.

"And now I think about it, why shouldn't I feel this way? Sure, you're bossy, self-centered, and short-tempered, but, as I already told you, one of your talents is turning those 'flaws' into assets… as you did to fool the villains," Chuckie turned to smile at the girl, "and besides, that's part of your charm; I can say there's never a dull moment with you around. You're smart, witty, funny when you want to, resourceful, strong-willed, and, except maybe for Tommy, you're the most determined person I've ever known. If we add the fact you're such a beautiful girl, and, when you turn down your defenses a little bit, can be so nice and caring, well… let's just say it's extremely hard not having strong feelings for you."

Angelica looked at him, speechless, before sighing and looking at the ceiling as well.

"And here I thought you were terrible at keeping secrets."

"Guess nobody can be around you without picking up a thing or two." Chuckie shook his head and got a slight sad smile, "It had been kind of hard not telling this to anyone, but you know how fear practically commands my life; I was afraid you would beat me or laugh at me if saying this, and it would be logical, I mean… clumsy, geeky, with enough phobias to fill up a psychology book; not exactly a good catch, especially compared with the popular guys you had felt attracted in the past. Even with my powers, I hadn't changed that much, and someone like you is way out of my league."

"You're right… and also wrong." Angelica started talking, getting Chuckie's full attention. "True, when we were little kids, considered you a friend I could prank, tease, boss and insult whenever I wanted."

"_I'm developing telepathy?" _Chuckie thought yet said nothing as Angelica continued.

"And you know, I liked that because, well, it was funny, and you always forgave me and never really seemed to get angry or have hard feelings… actually, most of the times you got brave enough to stand against me were because you were protecting a friend, and never for yourself. Back then, I kind of took that attitude as the one of a silly, dumb, spineless kid who would always accept my authority, even if arguing me at times, which only made the whole thing funnier." Angelica shook her head. "And that's where I was wrong; you never held a grudge against me not because of weakness, but because you can't hate people; be angry, yes, but you had never had such a mean feeling as hate. And, as we grew older, I finally started to realize how many good qualities you have; I just wish hadn't been so thick-headed all these years to realize it before and show you more of the respect you deserve… instead of trying to do everything for my personal fun and popularity's sake at cost of your self-esteem." Angelica shook her head while smiling sadly, and then took a deep breath to continue. "Finster, you're loyal, kind, honest, compassionate, protective, sharing, funny, helpful… and despite my 'dumb' insults, truth is you're as smart as me, maybe even more, just in a different way. And well, you're no movie star, but actually aren't that bad in the looks' department; even before getting the powers and started getting some fitness you still had… have that kind of cute geeky look not even the most handsome popular guy can compare with."

The blonde and the geek looked at each other, the boy getting a surprised yet happy face as Angelica continued.

"You said I have kindness in me… I'm not used to it, but guess I have some after all. The same thing happens with you; under that geeky look, and the chicken-like attitude, there's the heart of a tiger, but not a destructive, fierce one, but a tiger who only wakes up to protect and help, and has the most noble and kindest soul I've ever met. And as you like when I show niceness, I feel so proud of you when you're being brave… even when you do it to fight back my insults."

"You said I was out of your league? In terms of popularity and looks, of course, but, in about everything else, even if you didn't have your powers," Angelica looked down, "you're the one who's too good for me."

Chuckie then took Angelica's hands, and they looked at each other for several seconds before he talked.

"You make me braver."

"You make me nicer."

"It would be a little… cliché if we say IT?" Chuckie said, getting a little smile Angelica replied with one of her own.

"Yes; very out-fashioned."

"And what about if instead of saying IT… we demonstrate?"

"What do you…"

Angelica was cut by Chuckie's arms around her waist and his lips connecting with hers, the girl almost shocking at the contact before she reacted and passed her arms around the boy's neck and kissed him back, the duo breaking contact after around sixty tender, warm, and beautiful seconds.

"I said it; you make me braver." Chuckie whispered as giving the girl the fondest look she had ever seen while caressing her cheeks.

"You weren't kidding." Angelica, her hands at Chuckie's shoulders, replied with an equally fond look as well until her playful smirk appeared. "But don't expect me to be Miss Niceness all the time."

"I already expected that." The boy laughed a little bit as the girl got her usual sly grin. "You know, that smile always makes me nervous… in both the good and the bad ways."

"Let's just say my little twisted mind just had another idea that needs your collaboration. Get a good breath, Finster, and hope that sandwich gave you enough calories because you'll need them."

The duo took a deep breath and then Angelica kissed Chuckie; this kiss was a lot deeper and passionate than the previous, something he immediately realized and started kissing back with the same intensity. The girl's aerial lungs got to work, and the kiss started prolonging more and more, to the point she would have made any other boy to faint due lack of oxygen… that is, until the orange glow activated and Chuckie felt his body receiving an energy boost and every single drop of oxygen being used to the max, so he didn't faint and held his position. Then, in a subconscious way, probably due Chuckie not wanting to break the kiss, he transferred a little bit of his glow to Angelica, as he did when healing her, so they could keep doing their stuff a lot longer. Eventually, they reached their limit, and broke the mouth-to-mouth contact, the duo gasping and falling on each other's arms.

"That… that was…" Chuckie tried to talk between breaths.

"Yes… and then… I…" Angelica made an effort as well. The couple then looked back at each other, and grinned widely knowing only one word could describe what they just experienced.

"BOO-YAH!" The duo laughed and embraced tightly.

"Feeling old-fashioned?" Chuckie said when controlling his laughter.

"No, but it would be retro." Angelica chuckled before they stared at each other's eyes and chorused the most sincere and hearty phrase any of them had ever said.

"I love you, Angelica/Chuckie."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Shego's old room, Kim was sitting at the bed and looking at the Kimmunicator's screen, a mixture of slyness and happiness in her face.

"That's so sweet!" Kim smiled.

"That's one way to say it!" Wade, who had connected the device to the tower's cameras, replied in a quite impressed tone, "I timed the last kiss; 12 minutes and 40 seconds!"

"No way," Kim wide opened her eyes in surprise before looking back at the scene and recovering her amused face. "No wonder they're so tired; just look at them."

Kim and Wade kept silence as watching Angelica and Chuckie getting comfortable at the large coach, and she falling asleep while hugging each other, wide, calm smiles on their faces, and Chuckie giving the girl a last tender kiss at her forehead before he fell asleep in her arms as well.

"You think we should…?" Wade arched an eyebrow at Kim, who shook her head as getting comfortable at the bed, the cheerleader holding up the Kimmunicator while lying.

"No; knowing Chuckie, he'll wake up before anyone else and carry Angelica back here, and if not, I'll wake up early so Hego doesn't surprise them and give a lecture they don't deserve, at least for another two or three years. They're in love and not doing anything wrong, so why not?"

"Okay; I'll turn off that camera and get rid of the tape, just in case." Wade smiled slyly at his friend. "This is kind of sneaky from you."

"Chuckie said it; nobody can be around Angelica for long without picking up something." Kim shrugged. "Besides… I can do anything, isn't it?"


	16. Team Reserve and Epilogue

**- Team Reserve.**

"Can you guys cut it? Really, it's too early for that." Phil, sitting at the school bus alongside Kimi and Dil, frowned at the kissing couple sitting behind them.

"Sorry, Phil, but any time is good for this." Lil said to her brother when breaking the kiss and placing her head back in Tommy's shoulder, she and the boy holding hands the whole time.

"Come on, Phil, you gave us your blessing, remember?" Tommy grinned at his friend before giving Lil a little kiss at the cheek.

"I know, and trust me, Tommy, I like you guys together, but had been like this since returned home and finally confessed to her… and that was three days ago!" Phil rolled his eyes. "I'm still trying to recover from the other news."

"You mean Chuckie and Angelica being a couple or she doing something extremely brave and caring for our sake?" Kimi chuckled.

"Both." Phil groaned. "I still can't believe it, really."

"Oh, come on, Phil, Angelica isn't that bad." Harold, sitting alongside Susie, in front of Dil, Phil and Kimi, said to the younger boy as sighing sadly. "Why do you think I crushed on her for so many years?"

"How are you taking it, dude?" Dil asked Harold.

"Fine, I guess," Harold rubbed the back of his neck, getting back his usual goofy grin. "At least I lost Angelica to a good guy who loves and respects her, and if she's happy, I'm as well."

"That's the spirit, H." Susie smiled widely at him as placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "And don't worry; you'll find a girl who'll make you as happy as a cute, nice boy like you deserves."

"I think am seeing that girl right now." Kimi whispered at Phil, she and the boy chuckling a little at the sight of Susie trying to comfort Harold and him smiling back at the Afro-American.

"So, T… oops, sorry for interrupting," Dil chuckled as Tommy and Lil broke their kiss, staring fondly at each other before they turned at the younger Pickles boy.

"It is okay, Dil; we're almost at school anyway." Lil shrugged. Dil then looked around to be sure nobody was hearing them; luckily, since they were sitting at the bus' last seats, the gang had some privacy.

"Good; then… what did you, Angelica and Chuckie finally decided?" Dil asked, the group giving Tommy full attention. The previous day, the trio spent a good time with their respective parents to discuss their final decision concerning the use of their powers.

"We're being a back-up team for both Team Possible and Team Go, you know, for occasions Kim and Ron can use some super powers on their side, or Hego's group needs extra hands… even if having two cloning guys on the team." Tommy explained in a low tone. "Angelica wanted to call ourselves 'Team Angel', and I wanted 'Team T', but we eventually decided on something more neutral and less egotistical for everyone; actually, Chuckie had to play peacemaker, but we are fine with the name anyway."

"Angelica respecting a Chuckie's idea… now, that must be love." Susie rolled her eyes as chuckling.

"No wonder they didn't take the bus; wanted some private time, uh?" Dil joked as looking at Kimi, who nodded at him.

"Yes; Chuckie left pretty early to walk her to the school… right after saying good morning and preparing breakfast for all except him because he ate earlier." Kimi shook her head while smiling. "He had always been nice with me, but seems he's a lot more attentive since returned home. Last night he gave me a hug before I went to sleep!"

"He missed you a lot, Kimi, and since we'll be on dangerous situations once in a while, want to enjoy time with our families and you guys as much as possible." Tommy said as tightening his hug on Lil, the girl blushing a little bit.

"And talking about enjoying time…" Susie pointed at the bus' window, the gang spotting Chuckie and Angelica arriving at the bus stop, holding hands, the boy carrying both his backpack and hers.

"Why is he carrying her backpack? Angelica can make it weightless, isn't she?" Phil arched an eyebrow at the scene, Kimi rolling her eyes at the remark.

"He's being a gentleman, Phil; what kind of guy allows his loved one to do all job when he can help?"

"I don't know; Britney Spears' husband?" Phil shrugged, the gang chuckling at the comment before standing up and heading to the bus' door, while some of the other alumni were already walking down, most of them giving Angelica and Chuckie a weird look.

"What? You had never seen a couple holding hands?" Angelica snapped at the students giving them the weirdest looks.

"Relax, Angie; as long as they don't mess with us…"

"Finster, sometimes you're just too good; you're lucky for having a girlfriend like me to look out for those details." Angelica gave him a playful smirk as poking his chest.

"Still snappy; guess you weren't brainwashed after all." Phil, him and the rest of the gang walking down the bus, pointed jokingly at the blonde.

"You are one to talk, DeVille, considering you have no brain to wash… or any idea about how to wash anything." Angelica said as waving a hand in front of her nose. "You want being Eco Loco's new sidekick or what?"

"Yes, you're relatively normal." Phil rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Chuckie, no offense, but what you saw in her?"

Chuckie and Angelica looked at each other, blushing intensely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flashback.**

**That same day at 5 a.m.**

Angelica felt a little kiss at her forehead, the girl opening her eyes to find Chuckie smiling and still hugging her.

"You're leaving now?" Angelica whispered at the boy.

"Yes; sorry, didn't want to wake you up." Chuckie whispered back.

"Well, since you already did, I can have my good morning kiss." The girl grinned widely before she and the boy kissed tenderly for a few seconds, both of them on pajamas and no blanket covering them, since they were quite resistant to cold temperatures and it was more comfortable for them.

"Better go now; it's kind of hard leaving after staring at you for an hour." Chuckie blushed before standing up and putting on his jogging clothing over his pajamas, the girl chuckling a little bit at his comment.

"So, you woke up an hour ago and had been hugging and staring at me since then… that power of yours is pretty cool, you know?"

"Well, to be totally honest, I was just half-staring; the rest of the time was looking at the door in case your parents decided to give you a nocturnal visit."

Angelica stood up and walked Chuckie to the window, giving him a last kiss before he jumped at the window's frame.

"Tomorrow we'll fly, okay?" Angelica said to her boyfriend, who gave her a martial salute.

"I'll be ready for it, Captain Pickles." Chuckie joked before jumping down, landing more or less graciously at the backyard. The boy waved bye to the blonde, who replied with a fond look before closing her window (one with a bullet-proof glass and extremely resistant frame with an electronic lock Kim's brothers installed the previous day); she then yawned and walked back to the bed to sleep a while more.

Chuckie jogged back home, a huge smile on his lips; he had changed his now usual nocturnal routine, training at the time he usually slept so he could later use the idea Angelica proposed about sleeping together at times. It was pretty risky, but, as he said, some people and things worth the risk, and spending the little time he slept in company of the person he loved the most was certainly included.

**End Flashback.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blonde and the geek kept staring at each other, a fond smile widening on both their faces.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked." Phil groaned.

"Come on, lovebirds, you can stare at each other during recess." Kimi cut the staring, the couple shaking their heads for a moment.

"Hey, try having a secret love for years and finally being requited, and you'd be just like us… or them." Chuckie pointed at Lil and Tommy at the last words, they already getting lovesick looks as well.

"I wonder if pheromones are included with those glows you guys got." Susie joked, Dil getting a thoughtful expression at her comment.

"That's an intriguing possibility, Susie. I'll need to research it."

"I'm not giving you hair samples again, Dil." Tommy said to his brother as the gang finally walked inside the school. Some of the other alumni got wide smiles when looking at Tommy and Lil holding hands, thinking they really made a nice couple, but most of them got shocked looks at Chuckie and Angelica doing the same.

"Okay, okay, what's the big deal?" Savannah and some of her popular 'friends' approached the gang, the girl getting a half-shocked, half-amused look. "Pickles, you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, Savannah; holding hands with my boyfriend," Angelica replied casually, the brunette chuckling at her answer, getting the attention of everyone at the corridor.

"Better step back; this can get ugly very soon." Susie said to her friends, she and the rest of the gang moving a few steps away from Angelica, Chuckie, and the popular crew.

"Pickles, I never thought you would sink to that level! Dating a geek is social suicide!" Savannah laughed loudly, "Especially one as geeky as this carrot-top!"

"So, what if he's a geek?" Angelica replied smoothly, "If dating him is suicide, then prepare my funeral because I'm doing it."

"You aren't serious…" Savannah got a shocked face. "Pickles, you had been working extra hard for as long as I remember to be a popular girl… I mean, your level got a major upgrade from that Kim Possible's stunt, and you're quitting all that to become a loser?"

"Now, hold it right there!" Chuckie gave Savannah a very serious face.

"How dare you interrupting me, nobody?"

"Simple; the girl you're calling 'loser' is my girlfriend, and nobody messes with her without having a word or two with me." Chuckie frowned at the brunette.

"And this 'nobody' is my boyfriend, so you better start respecting him." Angelica scowled at Savannah, making her to pale slightly.

"But… but… what can this guy give you to make a girl forget about popularity?"

Angelica and Chuckie gave each other a little grin and then, in presence of everybody, kissed deeply, Savannah's jaw falling just as several other alumni's.

"Check the time, Dil." Tommy whispered at his brother, who obeyed and started looking at his watch. After a minute or so, Savannah got her voice back, while the other students started cheering at the couple.

"Hey, stop that! You… you can't kiss for that long!" The brunette said, partially stunned, "Seriously, nobody can!"

The kiss continued for a little more time, the couple breaking it when Chuckie got the familiar feeling of his glow starting to work, so they stopped before their powers got revealed, and the little orange tone on Chuckie's skin was taken as blushing.

"Three minutes and forty-five seconds!" Dil said out-loud. "New school record!"

Everyone at the corridor but Savannah clapped and cheered at the couple, who vowed at in a show business-like way, and then started walking away, the rest of the gang behind.

"I think Savannah's jaw is about to touch the floor." Harold commented after giving the popular girl a last look.

"Guys, that was amazing!" Susie chuckled. "Good thing no teacher saw you; there must be some rule against that kind of public display of affection."

"That's why we usually keep it private." Angelica laughed before she, Susie and Harold stopped at their respective lockers and the blonde waved bye to Chuckie and the others. "See you at lunch, guys."

"See you, Angie." Chuckie gave her a fast kiss at the cheek before walking away with the rest of the gang, who were waving bye to the three oldest.

"Tommy… you can kiss that way too?" Lil blushed as giving her boyfriend a fond look.

"I don't think so, Lil; they can because of their powers' side effects; of course, that will not stop us from trying breaking that record someday." Tommy blushed as well while Lil giggled, her brother doing his best to ignore the scene.

"Okay, now I get why you and Angelica are dating." Phil got cut by Chuckie.

"Well, Phil, there's a lot more in our relationship besides kissing."

"I know, I know," Phil sighed. "Just give me some time to get used, okay?"

"Aw, poor little Phil doesn't like to see his friends kissing." Kimi said to Phil in a childish way while making a mocking face.

"You know, Kimi, if you weren't a girl, one of my best friends, and related to someone who can beat me with a single punch, I would hit you right now." Phil said to the Japanese in an obviously fake angry tone.

"Don't forget the fact I know basic fight moves from watching my brother training." Kimi karate-chopped Phil's chest in a playful way, the boy following the joke and acting hurt.

"Oh… the Deadly Blow… I'm… not… surviving…"

"Tommy, you must start bringing your camera all the time; look all the great material you're missing." Dil chuckled as pointing at Phil and Kimi, the rest of the group laughing at their antics as well.

Meanwhile, Angelica took out her own communicator, a gift from Wade (he gave one to Chuckie and Tommy as well) to call Kim and tell her about Savannah's reaction.

"You did that?" Kim, already at her school as well, got an amused expression, just like Ron and Rufus next to her.

"Yes, we did; Savannah's look was priceless! Not nearly as good as kissing Finster, of course, but still…" Angelica chuckled slightly. "Okay, have to leave. Call you guys later."

"See you, Angie-Girl." Ron said to her before Kim and Angelica cut the communication. "Maybe we should do that in front of Bonnie."

"That would be too much; we don't need to silence her." Kim blushed a little bit.

"I know, but any reason is good to kiss my badical girlfriend." Ron shrugged as giving Kim his usual goofy grin while they walked to their classroom, but then he got a shocked expression. "You know, I just had a kind of disturbing idea concerning Angelica and Chuckie's super-long kissing, and what if they keep dating all the way to adulthood."

"And that would be…"

"I kind of imagined their honeymoon." Ron gulped before shaking his head. Kim stopped on her tracks, wide-opening her eyes.

"Remind me to have a woman-to-woman talk with Angelica the moment she turns 15!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Epilogue.**

**Several months later.**

**Chicago.**

"This is Miranda Veracruz De la Hoya Cardenal, reporting from the News-Copter." The Latino reporter said at the camera before the cameraman focused at the action happening at street level. "Notorious criminal Motor Ed's rampage through the city seems to be unstoppable, as the police tries in vain to stop the mad engineer's newest destructive vehicle… and makes me glad I'm several hundreds feet above it."

Like the woman said, Motor Ed was having the time of his life with his most recent monster truck, one so resistant no ammo or barricade could stop it.

"Oh, yeah! Nobody is stopping this baby, seriously!" Ed laughed loudly as crushing some police cars, the cops barely escaping. The SWAT team then attacked the massive mechanical monster with a bazooka shot, but it barely scratched Ed's creation.

"One hundred tons of super titanium alloy, dudes! My beauty can take anything, seriously!" Ed laughed as changing his direction slightly. "Now, to the Bulls' stadium; no big loss there anyway; the team is worthless without Jordan, seriously."

At that moment, Ed's laughter was cut when the truck stopped abruptly. The villain tried to re-start the engine several times, proving to be a useless attempt.

"What happened? This vehicle is mega-powerful, and double checked all the systems, seriously!"

**Tap****, Tap!**

Ed turned at his left and gasped when realizing Dynamo was hovering next to the door, taping the window. The boy then said something the villain couldn't hear due the glass' thickness, so opened the window.

"What did you say, electric dude?"

"I said, check the battery." Dynamo replied smoothly. Ed said as told, checking his many high-tech monitors, and wide-opened his eyes when realized the battery was practically dead.

"You drained my battery! That's low, seriously!"

"You're welcome." Dynamo then used his powers to mess with the truck's locks and open the doors, so Ed was now in the open with practically all Chicago's cops aiming their guns at him.

"And here I thought it would be easy without Red ruining my fun, seriously." Ed groaned as placing his hands behind his neck, a procedure he knew too well.

"And I think you should do something about the way you talk… seriously." Dynamo rolled his eyes as leaving Ed, the boy levitating over the damaged areas and using his power to clean as much debris as possible with one hand while taking out his communicator with the other.

"Hey, Wade, mission accomplished; I'll help a little bit and then wait for the ride."

"It will be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks a lot, pal; see you in a while."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Secret lair at ****top of some mountain.**

**That same moment.**

"At last!" Dementor laughed loudly, "My most poverful doomsday ray is finished! Now, I'm practically invincible!"

The mad scientist looked proudly at his invention, a gigantic ray at the middle of his lair pointing at the ceiling. The villain then took out a remote and pressed a button so the ceiling opened, and then another one to start the ray.

"This is so precious! So exciting! So…"

**CRASH!**

Dementor's jaw fell at the sight of his beloved weapon being crushed in front of his eyes, and the glowing yellow girl on top of the remains.

"Thanks for opening the ceiling, Dement. It made things a lot easier." Golden Angel smirked at the villain.

"But… the ray… my plans… how?"

"I'm not that good at Math, but two tons falling at 100 miles per hour can do some serious damage." The girl said as jumping down the destroyed ray, getting a slightly dizzy look. "Of course it's a little stunning, but hey, the result worth it."

"Ya will pay for this, ya traitorous girl!" Dementor snapped at her before yelling in rage. "Henchmen, get her!"

The girl simply stood in front of the villain, humming a tune, while he kept his position waiting for the henchmen he luckily conserved after Hench Co's destruction. After a few seconds, Dementor growled in annoyance and yelled again.

"VERE ARE YA? THE GUY PAYING YAR SALARY NEEDS ASSISTANCE!"

"Why don't you open the lab's door and go get them personally?" Golden Angel said casually, Dementor practically fuming yet doing as she said. The man dashed to the closest door and opened it, barely avoiding a henchman who was sent flying right over his head.

Dementor looked at his knocked-out henchman, getting a surprised look, and then a stunned one when turning back and seeing Feline was finishing with the little resistance left, most of the villain's thugs unconscious at the floor. Dementor's shock was broken only after the orange hero knocked a very large henchman with a good punch-kick combination, and then finished the last thug, who was trying to surprise him with a sneaky attack, the boy giving him a back punch and then grabbing the thug by his uniform and impacting him against the floor with a judo toss.

"This is unfair!" Dementor whined. "I had a perfect opportunity to finally take over the world!"

"Yeah, whatever; so, are you going to let me hand-cuff you and wait for Global Justice to appear, or I'll need to go all _Patronus _on you?" The girl said as taking a pair of cuffs from her outfit's pocket.

"Interesting options… I chose the third one; escaping by jet-pack!" Dementor cackled as pressing his belt's button, and a little jet turbine popped from the backpack he was wearing. A few seconds later, the man was flying out of the lair… until Golden Angel grabbed him by the ankle and increased her weight so it was just too much for the jet-pack and she and the villain started going down.

"You were trying to escape me in my element? And here I thought you were smart." The girl smirked at the villain when the finally landed, Dementor sighing and offering his wrists to the blonde so she could handcuff him; Feline, at a distance, chuckled slightly at the scene while taking out his communicator.

"Wade, we got Dementor and his weapon is junk."

"Good; Global Justice will be there in a few minutes, and your ride as well; you guys will be here on time."

"That's good to know. Thanks, Wade," Feline said before cutting the communication, and then he approached Golden Angel, the girl cuffing the villain to an extremely large machine so he couldn't escape.

"Did I have told you recently you're great?"

"Yes, but I like hearing it." The blonde smirked playfully at her boyfriend. "You were quite impressive too, Kitty Boy."

"Funny; yesterday I was 'Tiger'." Feline passed a hand over the girl's shoulders.

"You're a kitty and a tiger in the same package, dorky." Angel poked his chest playfully, Dementor rolling his eyes at the scene.

"If ya are doing that all the time, then knock me out."

"Yeah, right; shut up or we're sending you to Azkaban." Feline grinned at the villain, Angel chuckling and the man groaning at the comment.

"Can ya please cut all the Harry Potter's references?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tri-State Maximum Security Prison.**

Shego looked at her cell's ceiling as she had been doing since got out of the prison's hospital a few months ago. She had barely talked since her capture, and had made no attempts to escape; true, she was using special gauntlets that prevented the villainess from using her flaming powers, her cell's walls could stand everything less powerful than a bazooka's shot, and was watched by no less than ten heavily armed guards at all times, but that hadn't stopped her in the past. However, there was a major difference this time; she didn't want to escape, just like anyone who thinks punishment is well deserved.

"Shego, you have a visit."

The woman made no move or sound to acknowledge the guard, or when Hego entered the cell and sat at a nearby chair while the guard closed the door.

"Hi, sis… sorry I hadn't come before. Truth be said, I thought you would escape before being authorized to receive visits." The blue man got no response from the woman, but kept talking after a short pause. "Mego and the twins might come in a couple of days, if you approve; you know, Mego and I are in much better terms now… we still argue, but not as much as usual, and we're actually doing a very decent job. He has some good ideas when leaving the ego aside."

Shego remained silent yet got a little brief smile at the last lines.

"Shego… Ashley… I know you don't really like me here, but… I care about you, sister, no matter what. And… the guards have told us you aren't your usual self; I… all of us, your brothers, we are worried. I know made some mistakes in the past, both of us, but still love you, and if can't be a team again, at least would like helping you as a family."

"Remember when I almost killed two Texan rangers a few years ago?" Shego finally talked, in a barely audible tone.

"Yes… wish I don't." Hego sighed.

"A dozen rangers tried stopping me when doing a robbery; it was a little time before started working for Drakken." Shego rubbed her shoulders while she continued narrating her memory. "Most of them weren't a problem, but… one was pretty tough and had to attack the guy harder; almost finished him, but one of his partners saved the man by surprising me… and defended with the same anger I fought the other. Because of that, they both ended at the hospital, barely alive… and all Texas' police went after me; they needed fifty rangers and a SWAT team to catch yours truly."

"You always were the tough one," Hego shook his head before looking up at the ceiling. "I tried to change the sentence, but the police took it quite personal, and did their best to keep the trial as private as possible and… condemn you quickly."

"The electric chair… not the nicest experience; guess should be glad our fights against Electronique helped me develop my resistance to high voltage." Shego sighed. "When I woke up after the shock… was pretty scared; the moment realized the doctors were checking me and wasn't restrained, well, I reacted by mere instinct… it was the last thing I remembered when waking up again at a warehouse ten miles away."

"You fought a few dozen guards to escape; no serious damage." Hego told her, "None of us couldn't be there; thought I would see my sister dying in front of my eyes, and… even I'm not that strong."

"It took me a couple of days to fully recover, but it wasn't that hard; you know why?" Shego finally looked at her brother. "Because those rangers chose their job, and knew the risks, plus being more or less ready to accept their fate if necessary; the same thing happens with Possible; nobody forces her to fight me or any other villain, and she's quite good doing it, so I feel no remorse when using my blasts against her, but… Blonde…"

Shego took a deep breath, doing a major effort to continue and closing her eyes. Hego kneeled next to her and took her hand, trying to comfort her enough to continue.

"She and her friends… they didn't choose this; we all forced them into this game, business, life-style or whatever you want to call it!" Shego felt a little tear rolling down her cheek. "The girl only wanted to get out of the situation I dragged her in by taking advantage of your own attempts; and that kid… only wanted to help a friend he grew up with; none of them was actually aware of the kind of danger they would be facing! And I… Harry, I almost killed them! It wasn't even self-defense! I attacked full rage, like a wild animal or something!" Shego was practically yelling at the last part. "I know I'm evil, and was always proud of it, but that was way beyond my limit!"

The green woman put her face against Hego's chest and finally broke crying, the blue man hugging her tenderly, allowing his sister to continue.

"I can't believe did it," Shego talked between sobs, "Almost did something would regret my whole life! And now don't know what I am; too bad to be a heroine, and too afraid of myself to be a villainess!"

"I know what… WHO you are," Hego talked softly at her ear. "You are Ashley Go. Shego. My sister. And I'm going to be here to give a hand even if you don't want it."

"You always have to play do-gooder, uh?" Shego's trademark sly smirk appeared for the first time in months, but a little happy smile went along with it.

"Someone has to do it, sis." Hego chuckled a little bit.

"Yes… and if you tell anyone I cried, will pay a terrible prize." Shego gave the blue man her trademark threatening face.

"You'll ignite my pants?"

"Worse; I'll tell everyone you used to sleep with a Superman-disguised teddy bear."

"Leave Super Bruin out of this," Hego frowned back at his sister, and, after a few seconds, both siblings shared a good, hearty laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Middleton High School.**

"Mankey, Josh."

Several people at the crowd, especially the boy's family, clapped and cheered when Mister Barkin called Josh to handle him the diploma. The now graduated class clapped as well, Kim getting an eager yet slightly nervous smile, knowing her name would be mentioned right after a few other classmates'.

"Oh, boy, I still can't believe we finally graduated!" Ron, sitting behind Kim due the alphabetical order arrangement, said in quite excited tone. Bonnie, who was sitting a couple places away from him, got an uneasy look for a moment yet got back to her usual snappiness almost instantly.

"I can't believe you're graduating instead of being sent back to Elementary."

"You know, Bon-Bon, somehow I think you'll miss having me around for insulting and mocking." Ron replied jokingly, Kim chuckling a little and Bonnie turning her head to avoid looking at him.

The redhead was so happy even Bonnie's mood couldn't ruin the moment, and the brunette was particularly moody because a large section of the crowd at the ceremony was there only for Kim, including people she and Ron had helped over the years, reporters covering the graduation of the heroine, and, of course, family and close friends. Kim felt a little bad for Bonnie because aside her friend Tara, who was graduating as well, the only one who would really cheer for the former Queen Bee would be her mother, since Mister Rockwaller was on a business trip; luckily, Bonnie's sisters weren't around either, which gave Bonnie a little bit of consolation, since they could be ten times more annoying and dislikable than herself at her worst day.

Kim turned to look at her family after the next graduate was called, smiling at her parents, Ron's (with his little baby sister Hana at Mrs. Stoppable's lap), and the tweebs, who, oddly enough, actually seemed quite happy for her… or maybe it was because of the girls sitting next to them.

"So, Susie," Jim whispered at the Afro-American girl, "are you and Kimi doing something this weekend?"

"Yeah, we can ask Kim to drop us at your place, or get you two a ride with Wade, if, you know, want to hang around." Tim added as giving Kimi a flirty look.

"Look, guys, we're flattered, really, but… well, we're taken." Susie told the twins, making their jaws to fall.

"Who?" Jim and Tim finally got their voice back. At that moment, Harold and Phil returned to their seats, Harold sitting right next to Susie and Phil aside Kimi, the boys holding the girls' hands almost immediately giving and receiving fond looks from the females; Phil started dating Kimi a month after his sister and Tommy did, and Harold, who had received a lot of support from Susie to recover from Angelica dating Chuckie, finally fell for her and they became a couple just two weeks ago.

"The ride just arrived." Harold informed the gang.

"Wade is just thanking the guy who brought them; they'll be here in a moment." Phil added.

"I wonder why they chose them over us, I mean…"

"We're geniuses!" Jim ended his brother's phrase.

"Three words, guys; Kim and Ron," Dil, who was sitting right behind them, shook his head and whispered at the duo. "It seems pretty and capable girls have a thing for goofy nice guys who had been their friends for years."

"Truth," the twins sighed as turning back at the stage, their mother and Lucy, who agreed on going with Susie and her friends to the ceremony, noticing it and getting a slightly amused look.

"Sorry we're late." Tommy, dressed on regular outfit, sat next to Lil, with Wade, Angelica and Chuckie following him; curiously, even if Chuckie still used his regular clothing, he had added something to his image, a black cap, and had a mullet instead of his usually messy hairdo, an idea both he and Angelica had to make him a little more different from his superhero self, since the boy's messy orange hair was perfectly visible in his Feline's identity.

"You're barely on time. I think Kim is next." Lil said to the newcomers.

"The ride took a little more than I calculated." Wade explained while Angelica talked at Jim, Tim, Dil and Phil.

"Hey, guys, brought what I told you?"

"Yes; we have it under the seats." Jim whispered at the blonde, a little grin appearing on his face.

"And Monique made us a favor to get as many participants as possible." Tim added, grinning as well.

"Never thought I would cooperate with one of your pranks; I like it." Phil said to the girl, both of them getting mischievous smiles. Since Angelica was dating Chuckie, which meant she only taunted or teased him playfully these days, most of her insults were now directed at Phil, but, curiously, they now were, if not best friends, much better than in the past.

"Possible, Kimberly."

Kim stood up, the whole crowd erupting in cheers when she received the diploma and thanked Mister Barkin, who gave her a little salute. The redhead turned to look at her family, smiling widely when noticing the trio was on time and joining the collective cheer as well. Kim then took her place alongside the other graduates and waited for Monique, who received her diploma three classmates after the former cheerleader and right before Felix, Ron's handicapped friend.

"Everybody, get ready," Angelica said to her accomplices, Jim handling her something he and Tim had brought as they prepared their own stuff, several people at the crowd, mostly freshmen and sophomores and a few graduates from past years who had attended the ceremony doing similar things.

"Rockwaller, Bonnie."

Bonnie stood up to receive her diploma, and, at that moment, the last thing she expected happened. Jim and Tim, who were holding two little packages, pushed a button on them, inflating the stuff that resulted to be a portable version of their mascots' masks (resembling bulldogs' heads) and started howling after putting them on; Angelica, Phil and Dil, who had received similar ones, did the same thing, their friends chuckling at the scene and getting surprised and amused looks when the other people cooperating with the stunt took out muzzles, squeaky toys, leashes, dog bones, signs reading 'Mad Dog', and even more dog masks, all of them howling and barking as well.

The teachers and the other adults got amused expressions, even Bonnie's mother, since they thought it was just a very creative way to say good bye to a popular cheerleader, but Bonnie knew best; ever since her little quarrel with Angelica, she was nicknamed 'Miss Mad Dog'. She was never called that way right in her face, but now she was no longer a senior but a graduate, and therefore couldn't do anything against the other students –at least without going to jail-, everyone who had been humiliated and insulted by her in the past took this chance to get even on the brunette, this being an idea Angelica had when Monique informed her about the effects of the blonde's lesson on Bonnie.

The brunette made her best to control herself, and, clenching her teeth and fists, thanked Mister Barkin when receiving her diploma, Kim, Monique and some other graduates doing their best to hold laughter. Bonnie, practically fuming, took her place alongside the ones who already had their diplomas as well, giving Kim a death glare that intensified when looking at Monique and she rose her hand a little bit and gave Bonnie a little grin so she knew Kim had nothing to do with the prank and Monique was one of the masterminds.

"That must hurt… but it was funny, isn't it, buddy?" Ron, who wasn't making any effort to hide his grin, said to Rufus, who popped from under his hat and laughed when looking at the scene. When the crowd calmed, the ceremony continued, being Ron's turn shortly later.

"Stoppable, Ronald."

Ron stood up and, curiously, the crowd gave him the same treatment Bonnie received, but, in his case, it was obviously in a much kinder and friendlier spirit. When Ron received his diploma, and he and Barkin saluted each other (as much as the former soldier would hate to admit it, he had some sort of bond and sympathy for Ron), the blonde turned at the crowd and, once Rufus jumped at his shoulder, he and the rodent started howling as well.

"Boo-yah! Go, Mad Dogs!" Ron said in happiness, getting general laughter and clapping; nobody expected less from the original Mad Dog, the best mascot Middleton ever had. Kim shook her head yet smiled broadly at her boyfriend's display, while Bonnie lowered her head so nobody noticed she had a little smile, Ron goofiness succeeding in slightly calming her down, even if she still wanted to find a rabid weasel to throw at Monique's face.

Once the final speeches were said, and the ceremony ended with the classic 'all graduates throw their hats' moments, all of them joined the people at the crowd, Kim and Ron getting tight hugs from their respective families while their friends congratulated them.

"Hey, Hana, look!" Ron said to his baby sister as showing her the diploma, "Your brother is a graduate!"

"_Bruthah!" _Hana, still on her mother's arms, giggled in happiness while clapping.

"Ron, your sister is lovable!" Susie commented as looking at the baby, Harold doing funny faces at Hana a moment later, succeeding in making her laugh as loudly as a baby can.

"Oh, come on, Carmichael, is just a baby as any other. No offense, Mrs. Stoppable." Angelica said as looking closely at Hana, who surprised her by grabbing the blond girl's nose and giving her a cute baby look.

"Hey, I need that to breath!" Angelica said in a very nasal tone, everyone around her chuckling at the scene. The blonde frowned at Hana, but even her legendary bad temper wasn't match for the baby's cuteness, as the frown was replaced by a playful smirk, and Angelica replied by grabbing Hana's nose as well, a scene that Wade got in picture while doing his best to keep a straight face.

"Now, let go my nose and I'll release your, okay?" Oddly enough, Hana released Angelica, apparently understanding her perfectly, and she and the blonde gave each other a big smile.

"So, she's the famous Angelica?" The girl turned at Felix, who was approaching the group on his high-tech wheelchair. "You don't seem as mischievous as Ron always says."

"It's my boyfriend's fault; he's softening me." Angelica smirked at the graduate while pointing at a shrugging Chuckie.

"I think Bonnie wouldn't agree with that statement, Angelica." Kim pointed. "I mean the whole dog thing…"

"Sorry, GF, we couldn't resist," Monique said as approaching the group after receiving her own congratulations from her family, "It was just a perfect chance to play a good stunt on her."

"And besides, she asked for it."

"Nobody forced anyone to participate in the prank; all of them wanted a piece of Bonnie." Tim concluded Jim's statement, as usual.

"On a different topic... you guys had any trouble? And don't worry, Felix is trustworthy." Ron addressed the super-powered trio, Kim getting a curious look as well. When Wade told them about Dementor and Motor Ed's stunts they were ready to drop the whole ceremony and go stop them, but the techno-nerd, luckily, had told Team Reserve as well, and they offered to handle the villains so their friends wouldn't miss the graduation; besides, it had been a while since Teams Possible or Go had needed the reserves since, because of all the information Global Justice got on Jack Hench's clients, there had been a significant decrease on super criminals' activity, to the point Kim and Ron did mostly rescue missions these days, and most of the time could do it on their own.

"No problem at Chicago; once drained the battery, the police finished the job." Tommy shrugged. "I even had time to buy a pizza, but Chuckie here ate most of it on our way here."

"Hey, beating a henchmen army always makes me hungry." Chuckie shrugged. "Oh, and Angelica was simply great; that Dementor guy didn't see her coming until his ray was turned into an accordion."

"Hey, you guys know me," Angelica said in her smooth, superiority tone, "I'm the best bad girl on the good side; cool, great, marvelous, and…"

"Dead meat, unless you start running right now," Jim tapped Angelica's shoulder and pointed at a distance, the blonde's eyes meeting with a murderous glare from Bonnie, who hadn't recognized Angelica among the howling crowd since she was using the dog mask at that moment, but now the graduate was downstage, taking advantage her mother was socializing with the other parents, and searching for Monique to have some serious words with her…

"Ah… you are all going to the Possibles' place, right?" Angelica, paling slightly, asked to nobody in particular.

"Yes, we are." Kimi replied as she, as well as everyone else, looked at Bonnie quickly approaching them.

"Good; see you guys there… have to flee!" Angelica gave a fast kiss to Chuckie before dashing away. A few moments later, Bonnie passed next to the group, giving Kim and Monique a furious glare before started chasing Angelica.

"Come back here, kid! I'll have an extremely serious chat with you!" Bonnie said in a threatening tone.

"Sorry, but if you want talking, go with Doctor Dolittle!" Angelica, despite the severity of the situation, couldn't help but making one of her usual remarks, causing the people around to chuckle and Bonnie's anger to rise even more.

"Better go with her in case someone needs a fast healing; see you guys later." Chuckie said to his friends before chasing both females, everyone at the group either chuckling or simply grinning at the scene.

"Keep your cell phone on in case you need calling a SWAT Team." Kim yelled at the geek in a tone nobody could said if was joking or serious.

"Okay, let's go; Ron's mother and I prepared a delicious meal for all." Ann Possible said to the youngsters, and the group walked away to the families' cars.

Meanwhile, Chuckie saw Bonnie running behind the gym; when the geek caught her, she was standing in a predatory stance, looking around for her prey, who was nowhere on sight.

"YOU!" Bonnie turned at Chuckie, finally acknowledging his presence. "Where did that blonde go?"

"Uh… she flew away?" Chuckie shrugged, slightly intimidated by the girl's expression that would fit a mad and hungry wolverine just perfectly.

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME, KID!"

"Okay, okay… she ran that way." Chuckie pointed at a random direction. Bonnie snarled at him and ran away, heading to the school's football field.

"And you wonder why I used dog insults on her?"

Chuckie turned and smiled when looking at Angelica levitating head down right in front of his face.

"If it was raining and you were using a mask, this would be just perfect." Chuckie pointed.

"I don't like soaking my clothes." Angelica, getting the reference, grinned at him, and then they kissed for a few seconds, Chuckie placing his hands at her head's sides. When they broke contact, the girl adopted a more normal position, and grabbed him by the armpits.

"Better go now, or Ron, Harold and Phil will eat everything."

"I hope not; we're having an eating contest; the three of them against me." Chuckie said to her as they elevated and flew away from the school, catching sight of Bonnie at the football field still looking for Angelica and wondering if the boy wasn't joking when saying she flew away.

**THE END.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And that was it! (Boo-yah! Nice done, dude!) Thanks, Ron. Can say the second disclaimer, please?

(Sure; as you guys noticed, Ramiro-Man, besides having the _All Grown Up_ gang here, made references to some other series, including _Hey, Arnold!_ and _Looney Tunes_, and various comics from both DC and Marvel, as well as some movies' references; of course, he doesn't own any of them, used without permission or profit intentions. The character of Eco Loco is also an original creation from Mexican TV writer and producer Silvia Roche, used without permission or profit intentions as well.)

Thanks, Ron; you did a good job, you know? And that means… (Tex-Mex for lunch?) For both of us, man! (Coolio! Then, let's finish this! So long everybody, and thanks for reading and reviewing!)

Keep the good writing.


End file.
